The Enchanted Messenger
by Dignified Madman
Summary: A Harry Potter Era Crossover fic. What happens when character from different Harry Potter Era's meet in an enchanted chatroom? Will the course of history change? Read the EM conversations to find out. Definite crack!, slash, & spoilers. Teen to be safe...
1. Welcome to the Enchanted Messenger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling. The idea of the Enchanted Messenger was mine though :).

* * *

_Welcome to the Enchanted Messenger(EM)! This charm has been designed to provide easy speaking access between you, your friends, and those around you. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_To use: _

_Items needed: 1 blank piece of parchment, 1 uninked quill, and 1 wand_

_Point your wand at the parchment and say the incantation, "_ostendo sum nuntius_"_

_Using an uninked quill, write down a username (This username is automatically linked with your wand. Each time you sign in, your wand is recognized, saving you from the hassle of making a new username every session) _

_Still using an uninked quill, write down your message. As it is written, it shall appear beside your username. (example: test123: hello, how are you?)_

_When you have finished using the EM, point your want at the parchment and say the incantation, "_terminus nuntius_"_

_Special Commands: _

_When using the EM, there are special commands you can use to make the chatting experience more realistic, and personal._

_Away – if you must leave your parchment, but do not want to sign off, point your wand at the parchment and say the incantation, "_absentis_"_

_Private Chat – if you wish to send a message to a user that no one else can read, but the selected party, point your wand at the parchment and say the incantation, "_secretum nuntius_" and the receiving party's username_

_Voice Message – if you wish to send a voice message to a user, point your wand at the parchment and say in incantation, "_vox vocis tondeo_" and the receiving party's username. The EM can send a voice message up to 15 seconds long_

_Picture – if you wish to send a photograph to a user, trace an outline of the area you wish to capture with your wand and say the incantation, "_transporto scaena_" and the receiving party's username_

_You are now ready to use the EM. Happy Messaging!_


	2. Thank You For Signing In

**A/N:** Just clear the age setting up: The Marauders are in their sixth year, The Trio is in their sixth year, and James and Hugo are in their sixth year.

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. __Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message_

_Happy Messaging!_

* * *

**January 2****nd

* * *

**

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Hey, Prongs, is that you?

stag-on-a-stick: Yup, that's me. Sirius?

firewhisky4all: Yeah.

stag-on-a-stick: Where's Pete, and Moony?

firewhisky4all: You gave them the incantation, right?

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed in _

firewhisky4all: gyff1nd0rb01? Please tell me you aren't Moony.

gryff1nd0rb01: No, it's Peter. What's wrong with my name?

firewhisky4all: What's wrong with o's and i's?

gyrff1nd0rb01: I thought it looked cool this way.

firewhisky4all: It makes you look like a poof.

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

howlingforchocolate: Hello? Did this work?

stag-on-a-stick: Moony?

howlingforchocolate: Yes. What are everyone's usernames? This is so confusing.

firewhisky4all: Sirius

gryff1nd0rb01: Pete

stag-on-a-stick: James

howlingforchocolate: Wouldn't it just be easier to talk in person. This is so difficult.

firewhisky4all: Maybe if we were all in person, and you all didn't leave me to rot at school this holiday.

stag-on-a-stick: I'm sorry. I thought you were going to Moony's for Christmas.

firewhisky4all: scowl

howlingforchocolate: Well, we'll all be back at school in a couple days. Holidays are almost over.

firewhisky4all: What's with the name Moony? It makes you sound obese.

stag-on-a-stick: Aha, it does.

gryf1nd0rboi: hah

howlingforchocolate: Shut up. I didn't have time to think.

stag-on-a-stick: Moony, not think? What has the world come to?

howlingforchocolate: Shut up. You know I'm not good with creativity.

firewhisky4all: Why didn't you just put Remus Lupin then?

howlingforchocolate: Padfoot! Don't do that. Didn't you read the warning? It says that this is a public spell. Anyone can read the messages! I don't want my identity known.

stag-on-a-stick: Calm down, Moony.

firewhisky4all: Sheesh.

howlingforchocolate: I don't even think we should use our nicknames either. You never know who's out there.

firewhisky4all: Now you are just getting paranoid.

howlingforchocolate: Well, you never know who's tracking this.

stag-on-a-stick: Def. paranoid

gryff1nd0rb01: Yeah, paranoid.

howlingforchocolate: Ok, I can tell when I'm not wanted.

firewhisky4all: Aw, Moon, we were only joking.

howlingforchocolate: Anyway, I'm being summoned by my parents. I'll see you later. Bye.

firewhisky4all: Ok, bye.

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

stag-on-a-stick: Bye

gryff1nd0rb01: Bye

firewhisky4all: Geeze, that guy is way too sensitive.

stag-on-a-stick: Yeah, his is. He needs to loosen his knickers.

firewhisky4all: Ahah, agreed!

gryff1nd0rb01: haha

stag-on-a-stick: Actually, I've got to go too. Mum says I have to start packing for school.

firewhisky4all: No, you can't leave me!

stag-on-a-stick: Ugh, she's coming up to my room. I've got to go.

gryff1nd0rb01: Bye, James

firewhisky4all: I will not allow you to leave!

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

firewhisky4all: I can't believe this!

gryff1nd0rb01: I'm still here.

firewhisky4all: Shut up, Wormtail. I know you are still here.

gryff1nd0rb01: Oh, ok. I just thought, that you thought, that everyone had left.

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

firewhisky4all: I'm going to go and wallow in self pity. Bye.

_firewhisky4all has signed out _

bludgerwarning: Hello

gryff1nd0rb01: Hello

bludgerwarning: Who's this? AS?

gryff1nd0rb01: No, sorry. I've got to go. Bye.

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed out_

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

_lilyblossoms has just signed in_

bludgerwarning: Hello?

next-great-headmaster: Hello

lilyblossoms: James, AS?

next-great-headmaster: Yesm?

bludgerwarning: Love the name AS

next-great-headmaster: Really? I was trying to go for something witty.

lilyblossoms: I really think it's stupid how we are talking via parchment, when we are all in the same house.

bludgerwarning: Oh, come off it Lil. We're testing it out, for when we go back to school.

lilyblossoms: Are you really going to use this at school? You can just talk to people face to face.

next-great-headmaster: Just because you two are in the same house and can talk all the time, doesn't mean I can.

bludgerwarning: Are you still worked up about being in Slytherin?

next-great-headmaster: No…

lilyblossoms: You're so queer

next-great-headmaster: Hey!

lilyblossoms: What?

next-great-headmaster: I resent that

lilyblossoms: Of course you do.

bludgerwarning: Just think AS, if you weren't in Slytherin, you would have never met your boyfriend. What's his name – Scorpious …

next-great-headmaster: He's not my boyfriend!

lilyblossoms: Sure he isn't. That's why I saw you and him last year holding hands in the corridors.

next-great-headmaster: I slipped, and he was steadying me.

bludgerwarning: Of course he was. And I suppose, you slipped and he caught you with his mouth too?

next-great-headmaster: I'm not going to take this.

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

lilyblossoms: Want to go to his room and antagonize him?

_Gred has signed in_

_Forge has signed in_

bludgerwarning: Ok. See you there.

_bludgerwarning has signed out_

Gred: Ello, ello!

Forge: Funny seeing you here!

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

Gred: Do you know a lilyblossoms, or a bludgerwarning

Forge: I don't believe I do.

Gred: Oh well.

_scarredforlife has signed in_

Forge: Well if it isn't Harry!

Gred: Hiya, Harry!

scarredforlife: How did you know it was me?

Forge: Just a hunch.

scarredforlife: Is it really that obvious?

Gred: No, not at all.

_keeping-score has signed in_

keeping-score: Hello

scarredforlife: Ron?

keeping-score: Yes, Harry?

scarredforlife: It really that obvious?

Gred: Hello ickle-

Forge: -ronniekins

keeping-score: Don't call me that!

Gred: Aw, why not?

Forge: It fits you perfectly.

keeping-score: So, who's who?

Gred: Well, I'm Gred

Forge: And I'm Forge … or am I Gred

Gred: And I Forge?

keeping-score: See what I have had to put up with for 16 years?

Forge: Now, Ronnie, don't be like that.

Gred: It hasn't been that bad.

keeping-score: Ugh!

scarredforlife: Where did you two find the EM?

Gred: Heard some 7th years talking about it, back in 3rd year

Forge: And we have decided to bestow our wisdom upon you lot

keeping-score: I feel so honoured

Forge: And you should

Gred: It's not everyday we give away our knowledge

Forge: … for free

keeping-score: Is anyone else going to come on?

Gred: As far as I know, no

Forge: Unless, you told someone about it.

Gred: Or someone we don't know comes on

Forge: That's always fun

keeping-score: Other people can use the EM?

scarredforlife: It did say it was a public spell

keeping-score: I didn't actually read that

Gred: Now, what if it said "if you use this, you will blow up?"

keeping-score: I'll take my chances

**Forge(to Gred): He'd be doing us all a favour**

**Gred(to Forge): Tell me about it**

scarredforlife: Ron, I think your mum is calling.

keeping-score: Again?! That woman is always calling for something. Hold on a second.

_keeping-score has gone away_

scarredforlife: Does this charm work on the school grounds?

Gred: Course it does!

Forge: Greatest creation, next to the Marauder's Map of course. It's great for tests too.

Gred: But you didn't hear that from us.

_keeping-score:_ Mum says we need to help with dinner. The woman can use magic to cook, but she'd rather use slave labour.

Gred: See you downstairs, lads.

Forge: Have fun cooking the muggle way.

_Gred has signed out_

_Forge has signed out_

_keeping-score_: I can't wait until I'm of age.

scarredforlife: Same

_keeping-score has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed out_


	3. Identity Confluence

**A/N:** To make things a bit easier to understand, I'm going to make a list of characters and their usernames (as they are introduced in the story).  
Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, Twins - Gred and Forge (because I haven't decided who's who yet), James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter - lilyblossoms

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
**bold**: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:_ _the user has sent a picture message  
**bold and underlined:** the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

* * *

**January 3rd**

* * *

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

_darkartist has signed in_

prince-of-potions: Hello

darkartist: Hello. You haven't been online in a while.

prince-of-potions: I've been having issues at my house.

darkartist: What's going on now?

prince-of-potions: Just the usual Severus do this, Severus do that, Severus you useless piece of crap care for your mother.

darkartist: I don't know why you even bother going home at the holidays.

prince-of-potions: It better than staying at school all year, Avery.

darkartist: You got that right.

prince-of-potions: How've your holidays been?

darkartist: Uneventful, as usual. I can't wait 'til we finish school, and get out of our parents houses.

prince-of-potions: That day can't come soon enough

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

firewhisky4all: 'lo?

prince-of-potions: Hello

darkartist: Hello

firewhisky4all: Who's this?

prince-of-potions: Who's this?

firewhisky4all: I asked you first.

prince-of-potions: And I suppose I'm obliged to answer

firewhisky4all: Yeah

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): Do you know who that is?**

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): I've no idea.**

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): I hate how this is public.**

firewhisky4all: Hello?

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): Shall we just talk on private messenger?**

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): I hate saying an incantation every time I send a message.**

firewhisky4all: Are you still there?

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): He's rather annoying, isn't he?**

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): Shall we go on away then? Maybe he'll leave?**

firewhisky4all: What's the point of using this thing if no one talks to you!?

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): Let's**

_prince-of-potions has gone away_

_darkartist has gone away_

firewhisky4all: Oh, alright! Leave me then. This ruddy holiday blows anyway!

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

prince-of-potions: I can't believe that actually worked

darkartist: The bloke sounded like a loner

prince-of-potions: Sad really. So are you ready to go back to school?

darkartist: Ugh, no. This holiday is too short. It feels as if we just left school.

prince-of-potions: I'm indifferent on the subject.

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

darkartist: So you don't mind going back to school.

prince-of-potions: Not really.

darkartist: You're mad

_scorpionking has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: You made it!

scorpionking: Is that you, AS?

next-great-headmaster: Yeah. Isn't this neat?

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): here we go again**

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): Does no one use the floo network anymore?**

scorpionking: Yeah, it is. When did you find out about it?

next-great-headmaster: Just yesterday, James told me about it.

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): Or a nice owl?**

scorpionking: He always finds the neatest stuff.

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): James Potter, you s'pose? **

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): That git? Shall we find out?**

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): Alright then.**

next-great-headmaster: I know.

prince-of-potions: Hello

next-great-headmaster: Hello?

darkartist: Hey

scorpionking: Hi?

prince-of-potions: Wotcher?

next-great-headmaster: Nothing much. I'm just dreading going back to school.

scorpionking: Same here. How about you?

prince-of-potions: I'm enjoying the end of my holidays.

darkartist: Are you all from England?

scorpionking: Yes

next-great-headmaster: Yes. You?

darkartist: Yeah

prince-of-potions: So you go to Hogwarts then?

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): How much information do you think we should give them?**

**scorpionking(to next-great-headmaster): Well, they know we are wizards from England, so they would already know we go to Hogwarts. There shouldn't be any harm in revealing that.**

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): You think so, Scorpious?**

**scorpionking(to next-great-headmaster): It'll be fine, as long as we don't reveal who we are.**

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): I suppose you're right.**

scorpionking: Yeah

next-great-headmaster: Yeah, you?

darkartist: Unfortunately

prince-of-potions: Yes

next-great-headmaster: Why 'unfortunately'?

darkartist: The teachers at Hogwarts are crap. I'd much prefer to go to Durmstrang.

scorpionking: Why?

darkartist: It just seems interesting that's all.

prince-of-potions: So, how did you hear about the EM?

scorpionking: We heard it from James

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): Scorpious!**

**scorpionking(to next-great-headmaster): What? I'm not telling them who we are. Just don't say he's your brother. I'm sure loads of people know James.**

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): Oh, alright**

darkartist: James? Could this be James Potter?

scorpionking: Yes

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): Scorpious! **

prince-of-potions: Oh, James Potter.

next-great-headmaster: You know him?

prince-of-potions: Who doesn't know James?

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): So, Potter has learned how to use EM.**

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): Great. You suppose his lot know how to use it too?**

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): Of course they do. They are practically super stick charmed to the hip. It's sickening.**

scorpionking: I suppose. He's really popular.

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): What year and house do you suppose they are in?**

**scorpionking(to next-great-headmaster): I've no idea. Why don't you go and ask them.**

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): I'm afraid they'll ask me back. There aren't too many students in a specific year, and house. What if they find out who we are?**

darkartist: To say the least.

prince-of-potions: How do you know Potter?

scorpionking: Just as an acquaintance.

darkartist: Do you have any classes with him?

scorpionking: Not in the same year.

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): I don't like how the conversation is going. I'm leaving. Do you want to come over? **

**scorpionking(to next-great-headmaster): Fine. I'll ask my dad.**

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): Give me your answer by floo. **

next-great-headmaster: I've got to go, bye.

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

darkartist: Oh, I see.

prince-of-potions: So what year are you in?

scorpionking: Actually … I've got to go as well. Bye.

_scorpionking has signed out_

prince-of-potions: Younger

darkartist: 3rd year I'd say … maybe 4th

prince-of-potions: I'd say 4th year. No 3rd year is brave enough to do magic outside of school.

darkartist: They could be at school over the break.

prince-of-potions: They said they got the incantation from Potter, so they can't be below 4th.

darkartist: Would he even talk to anyone below his own year? Wouldn't it ruin his reputation?

prince-of-potions: Probably. But they didn't sound like 7th years. Maybe 5th years?

darkartist: Then 5th year or 4th, just to be safe.

prince-of-potions: Now we know that Potter and his lot go on here. Hm … we need to figure out his username.

darkartist: I reckon we could get it out of those kids, if we ever run into them again.

prince-of-potions: This charm has gotten a little bit more interesting.

darkartist: Indeed. Well, I've got to go. I'll plot with you later.

prince-of-potions: I'll tell Mulciber of out little discovery.

darkartist: Alright. Keep me updated.

prince-of-potions: Bye

_darkartist has signed out_

_prince-of-potions has signed out_


	4. The Orphan Club

**A/N: **This is where I would put my long winded speech … if I had one. I'll make one up for the next chapter though :D!

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, Twins - Gred and Forge (because I haven't decided who's who yet), James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 4****th

* * *

**

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

firewhisky4all: ...

_firewhisky4all has gone away_

_firewhisky4all has come back_

firewhisky4all: …

_teddybear has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Hello

teddybear: Hello.

firewhisky4all: Wotcher?

teddybear: I just finished eating supper. How about you?

firewhisky4all: I'm drowning in misery.

teddybear: How come?

firewhisky4all: All my friends left me at Hogwarts for the holidays.

teddybear: Oh, that stinks. I remember those Christmas holidays.

firewhisky4all: Oh, so you don't go to Hogwarts anymore?

teddybear: Nope, I graduated years ago.

firewhisky4all: How old are you?

teddybear: I'm 23.

firewhisky4all: That's not too bad. I was expecting you to say 40 or something.

teddybear: No, I'm not that old. How old are you?

firewhisky4all: I'm 16.

teddybear: Oh, that's cool. I think sixth year was the best. What house are you in?

firewhisky4all: I'm in Gryffindor. What house were you in?

teddybear: I was in Hufflepuff, and a prefect. :P

firewhisky4all: Sounds like my friend. He's a prefect.

teddybear: Us, prefects are in abundance. Is he a Hufflepuff?

firewhisky4all: No, he's a Gryffindor too.

teddybear: My dad was a Gryffindor prefect. All his friends were in Gryffindor, as well.

firewhisky4all: I don't have parents anymore. They kinda disowned me.

teddybear: Ouch. Well, at least you knew your parents.

firewhicky4all: I wish I didn't know my parents. How come you don't know yours?

_scarredforlife has signed in_

teddybear: Both my parents are dead …

firewhisky4all: Oh, I'm sorry, mate.

teddybear: Thanks

scarredforlife: I know how you feel. Both my parents are dead too.

teddybear: Hello. So, you're an orphan as well?

scarredforlife: Yeah.

firewhisky4all: I extend my sorrows to the both of you.

scarredforlife: Do you have parents firewhisky?

firewhisky4all: Not really. They recently disowned me.

scarredforlife: Ouch. That stinks.

teddybear: Looks like we're the orphan club, heh.

scarredforlife: Seems like it.

firewhisky4all: I here by grant this the first official meeting of The Orphan Club

teddybear: Here here!

firewhisky4all: So, who are the Orphans staying with?

teddybear: I'm on my own right now. But I used to live with my Grandmother, and sometimes with my Godfather.

scarredforlife: I'm forced to live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle. I tend to spend my holidays at my friends houses, though.

teddybear: Where are you staying firewhisky?

firewhisky4all: I haven't thought about that yet. You see, I was just recently disowned. scarred gave me an idea though.

scarredforlife: I did?

firewhisky4all: Yeah. I think I might live at my friend's house.

teddybear: Is that such a good idea?

firewhisky4all: Yeah! We're pretty much together all the time anyway. Thanks scarred.

scarredforlife: You're welcome?

firewhisky4all: I'm going to go send him and owl now. Hopefully I'll talk to you later, bye!

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

scarredforlife: Erm … that was interesting …

teddybear: Indeed so

scarredforlife: Do you know him?

teddybear: I just met him today. Do you know him?

scarredforlife: No, and I don't know if I want to.

teddybear: He was pretty interesting before we got on the subject of parents.

scarredforlife: Oh …

teddybear: So, are you on holidays now?

scarredforlife: Yeah, aren't you?

teddybear: No, I only got Christmas and New Years off.

scarredforlife???

teddybear: I'm not in school, heh

scarredforlife: Erm … how old are you?

teddybear: I'm 23, how about you?

scarredforlife: I'm 16

teddybear: So was the other guy. Maybe you do know him.

scarredforlife: Probably. I'll have to ask around when I get back to school then.

teddybear: You go back tomorrow right?

scarredforlife: Yeah, and classes start the 6th

teddybear: Are you taking any NEWT courses?

scarredforlife: Yeah, I'm taking NEWTs in charms, DADA, herbology, transfiguration, and potions

teddybear: Nice choices

scarredforlife: You think so?

teddybear: Yeah. What are you planning on becoming?

scarredforlife: Well, I kinda want to be an auror

teddybear: That's awesome. My mum was an auror.

scarredforlife: What do you do?

teddybear: I wanted to be an auror at first, but my DADA marks weren't so good. Instead, I decided to become a healer at St. Mungo's

scarredforlife: That's cool

teddybear: Actually, I've got to get ready. My shift starts in half-an-hour.

scarredforlife: Nice talking to you. Bye.

teddybear: Bye

_teddybear has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **Just incase anyone hasn't caught on, teddybear is Teddy Lupin. 


	5. An Abundance of Slytherins

**A/N: **Here is my long winded speech as promised. Ok, so the story now gets kinda confusing (and you thought that wasn't possible). I'm adding new characters like crazy and I'm not using their names or else the plot would explode. Although, I'm trying to use obvious name so it's less confusing. Oh, I should probably warn you all that in this chapter, identities get confused like crazy thanks to similar names, and appearances among the generations. So, I would advise you to pay particular attention to usernames and what era those users are from. Also, lines represent time gaps (same day though). Thanks to those who are reviewing. I like reviews; they inspire me to write faster. I think this speech is long winded enough. Happy Reading!

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, Twins - Gred and Forge (because I haven't decided who's who yet), James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin – teddybear

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging!_

* * *

**January 5th

* * *

**

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_gryf1nd0rb01 has signed in_

gryff1nd0rb01: Hello Padfoot

firewhisky4all: Do you know if James is coming on?

gryff1nd0rb01: I don't know.

firewhisky4all: You're his pet! You're supposed to be following him all the time.

gryff1nd0rb01: I think he might have left for Hogwarts …

firewhisky4all: So you /are/ good for something. Now what are you doing on the EM?

gryff1nd0rb01: My parents went out to get something. I'm waiting for them to come back.

firewhisky4all: Oh great …

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_keeping-score has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Scarred! Wotcher?

scarredforlife: Hey, firewhisky

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Who's that?**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): That's the guy who's parents disowned him, Ron.**

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Neat! I want to meet him.**

scarredforlife: I'm just getting ready to go back to school. I thought I would pop in for a second. This thing is addicting.

keeping-score: Hello

gryff1nd0rb01: Hi

scarredforlife: Hello

gryff1nd0rb01: I'm sorry. I've got to go now. Bye.

_gryff1nd01b01 has signed out_

firewhisky4all: Thank Merlin he's gone

keeping-score: How come?

firewhisky4all: I can't stand him

scarredforlife: Oh?

firewhisky4all: He always hangs around me and my friends. I don't know why. We make it pretty obvious that we all don't like him.

keeping-score: Isn't that kind of harsh?

firewhisky4all: You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the kid. He makes you wish for the dementor's kiss

scarredforlife: He can't be that bad

firewhisky4all: Oh he is. He's like a little rat.

keeping-score: Kinda sound like that kid with the camera.

scarredforlife: keeping-score! Don't say that.

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): keeping-score? Wouldn't it have been easier to write Ron?**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): Yeah, but I don't want people to know who I am on here. It's nice not being "the chosen one" for a change**

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Oh, I get you**

firewhisky4all: Don't you just hate kids like that?

keeping-score: Yeah! It drives one mad.

scarredforlife: We've got to head back to school now. Talk to you later firewhisky.

keeping-score: Yeah, bye

firewhisky4all: See you

_keeping-score has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed out_

firewhisky4all: …

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

* * *

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

howlingforchocolate: Is this really necessary? We are all in the same room.

firewhisky4all: Yes, it's necessary. If you don't want to be on here, you can sign out.

stag-on-a-stick: So, where are all the people you were talking about.

firewhisky4all: They'll come eventually.

howlingforchocolate: I'd leave, but I feel it is my prefect duty to monitor your messaging

stag-on-a-stick: When do you ever /do/ your prefect duties?

howlingforchocolate: All the time

firewhisky4all: Does "all" count the time that we hexed Snivellus in the halls before break

stag-on-a-stick: Or the time we snuck out at night to get alcohol from the house elves?

firewhisky4all: Or the time that we got those first years to carry our books around for a week?

howlingforchocolate: Alright! I get it. You don't have you rub it in.

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

lilyblossoms: Hello

howlingforchocolate: Hello

**stag-on-a-stick(to firewhisky4all): Do you suppose that's Evans?**

**firewhisky4all(to stag-on-a-stick): What would Evans be doing on here?**

**stag-on-a-stick(to firewhisky4all): I don't know. Sirius, what if it is? This could be my big chance.**

**firewhisky4all(to stag-on-stick): I still don't understand what you see in her. You know you could just yell this to me. I'm sitting right beside you. **

stag-on-a-stick: Hey. You're name wouldn't happen to be Lily would it?

firewhisky4all: Who mine? Sorry, mate, it isn't.

stag-on-a-stick: Not you!

lilyblossoms: Who me?

stag-on-a-stick: Yeah, you

lilyblossoms: Yeah, it is.

**stag-on-a-stick(to firewhisky4all): Gah! It's her! I mean …**

stag-on-a-stick: So, how have your holidays been?

lilyblossoms: They were ok. I was home with my family. I kind of got bored not using magic though.

stag-on-a-stick: Oh, that's very interesting. Are you back at school now then?

lilyblossoms: Who is this?

stag-on-a-stick: Guess

**howlingforchocolate(to firewhisky4all): He blew it**

**firewhisky4all(to howlingforchocolate): Good. I don't know why he's so into her. She's got nothing going on.**

lilyblossoms: Ugh, I hate the guessing game

stag-on-a-stick: I'll give you a hint: I'm 6th year, Gryffindor, male, and my name starts with a J

**howlingforchocolate(to firewhisky4all): Yes, he definitely blew it**

lilyblossoms: James?

stag-on-a-stick: The one and only

lilyblossoms: You are so annoying. I hope you know that.

stag-on-a-stick: You tell me everyday. But you can't deny our love.

**howlingforchocolate(to firewhisky4all): I'm really tempted to interject, but James making a fool of himself is quite amusing.**

lilyblossoms: Ugh, James. You're gross.

stag-on-a-stick: Is the though of us together really that appalling Lily-dear?

lilyblossoms: James stop. That's so gross.

**howlingforchocolate(to firewhisky4all): I feel sorry for Lily. I'm going to put an end to this.**

howlingforchocolate: I'd like to apologize for James, Lily. I'll be removing him from the parchment. Bye.

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

lilyblossoms: Hey AS!

next-great-headmaster: Hey, Lil, what's up?

lilyblossoms: I think James got a new username. Ugh, he was hitting on me in front of his friends.

next-great-headmaster: You sure is was him?

lilyblossoms: I think so, he said he was as 6th year Gryffindor named James. The only James I know that fits that description is our brother.

next-great-headmaster: Maybe it was someone pulling a prank on you. Getting you to hate James?

lilyblossoms: Maybe. Ugh, it was so gross.

_scarredforlife has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: Don't take it seriously. He can be a jerk sometimes.

lilyblossoms: You're right. I'll just ignore him.

_SPEW has signed in_

scarredforlife: I thought you were over that.

SPEW: Not when there are still house elves to be liberated.

scarredforlife: For the last time, they LIKE working

SPEW: Now what is this thing?

scarredforlife: It's a messenger system, you can talk to people through the parchment.

SPEW: This is kind of redundant isn't it? I'm sitting right across from you.

scarredforlife: Just so I can teach you how to use it. You can also talk to other people as well.

next-great-headmaster: Hello?

scarredforlife: Hello

SPEW: Who's that?

**scarredforlife(to SPEW): If you want to talk to me privately use this.**

scarredforlife: I don't know. That's what's great about this thing.

lilyblossoms: Hello

SPEW: Erm … hello, I suppose

_scorpionking has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: Hiya scorpion!

**lilyblossoms(to next-great-headmaster): Is that scorpious?**

**next-great-headmaster(to lilyblossoms): Yes**

scorpionking: Hey AS!

next-great-headmaster: I've missed you. Are you at school yet?

scorpionking: Ugh, not yet. Dad's running some errands. I can't wait to get back though.

SPEW: I'm so confused. What's going on?

scarredforlife: I'm guessing they know each other in real life, so they are talking to each other.

SPEW: I still think this is a silly spell. We could be doing better things with our time.

next-great-headmaster: Like what?

SPEW: Oh, I don't know. Studying, helping the house elves, figuring out how to stop you-know-who

scarredforlife: We're still on vacation!

SPEW: I don't think you-know-who takes vacation.

scarredforlife: I'm sure he enjoyed a Christmas ham.

**scorpionking(to next-great-headmaster): Who's you-know-who, Albus?**

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): I've no idea. And I really don't want to know.**

lilyblossoms: Who doesn't like a Christmas ham?

SPEW: Ugh! You don't understand the seriousness of this.

scarredforlife: I think I understand better than anyone. Can we change the subject?

next-great-headmaster: So, um … do you both go to Hogwarts then?

scarredforlife: Yes we do.

scorpionking: What houses are you in?

SPEW: We're both in Gryffindor, now if you don't excuse me, I'll be going now.

_SPEW has signed out_

scarredforlife: Don't mind her, she's not really into these things.

lilyblossoms: That's alright. She sounded quite interesting.

scarredforlife: What houses are you all in?

next-great-headmaster: Slytherin

scorpionking: Slytherin

lilyblossoms: I'm in Gryffindor :)

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

_greenblaze has signed in_

scorpionking: My dad's calling. I've got to go. See you in a bit.

_scorpionking has signed out_

**prince-of-potions(to greenblaze): That kid I was telling you about is here, Mulciber.**

**greenblaze(to prince-of-potions): I see. What are you going to do Snape?**

**prince-of-potions(to greenblaze): I'm going to engage him in a private conversation. You sign out.**

**greenblaze(to prince-of-potions): Fine. You'd better tell me everything you find out.**

_greenblaze has signed out_

lilyblossoms: I'm going to go now. Bye.

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

prince-of-potions: Hello again.

next-great-headmaster: Hello

prince-of-potions: What is up?

next-great-headmaster: Nothing at all.

prince-of-potions: I see

next-great-headmaster: How about you?

prince-of-potions: I'm just taking a break from reading.

scarredforlife: You sound just like my friend.

prince-of-potions: Do I really?

scarredforlife: Yeah, with the reading and all.

prince-of-potions: Indeed

next-great-headmaster: I'm going to go. Bye

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

scarredforlife: So … do you go to Hogwarts?

prince-of-potions: Indeed

scarredforlife: What house are you in?

prince-of-potions: Slytherin, how about you?

scarredforlife: There seems to be an abundance of Slytherins here today.

prince-of-potions: Is there really? Are you from Slytheirn then?

scarredforlife: No, I'm in Gryffindor.

prince-of-potions: What a pity. I suppose you know a fame hogging git with black hair and glasses?

scarredforlife: He's not fame hogging. It's not like he asks for all the attention. And yes I do know him.

prince-of-potions: He practically begs for attention.

scarredforlife: How would you know?

prince-of-potions: You can just tell by the way he walks around, as if he owns the school. He and those /friends/ of his.

scarredforlife: You don't even know him. If you did, you would know that he doesn't want any attention.

prince-of-potions: and I'm the Minister of Magic

_darkartist has signed in_

scarredforlife: You know what, I'm leaving. You obviously don't know what you're talking about.

_scarredforlife has signed out_

prince-of-potions: Avery, I believe I've found out Potter's username.

darkartist: Does he know yours?

prince-of-potions: I don't believe so. His head was too inflated to see past his own "problems"

darkartist: What's his username

prince-of-potions: scarredforlife

darkartist: That's an interesting name.

prince-of-potions: Probably to throw everyone off. Unless James Potter is saying that all this popularity has scarred him for life.

darkartist: Probably.

prince-of-potions: I'm leaving the library. I'll meet you in the common room

darkartist: Alright

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

_darkartist has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **Just to clear things up, SPEW – Hermione Granger, greenblaze – Mulciber. 


	6. You're So Ignorant

**A/N:** There are more identity confusions in this chapter. Also, there are new characters. Hopefully, you all can keep up. I wish I could promise that it would all make sense eventually, but that would be a lie. Well, anyway, it's interesting … at least that's what the reviews say …

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, Twins - Gred and Forge (because I haven't decided who's who yet), James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking, teddybear – Teddy Lupin, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 6th

* * *

**

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_keeping-score has signed in_

keeping-score: do you understand what Flitwick is saying?

scarredforlife: I've got no clue. I'll probably ask Hermione for help later.

keeping-score: -scoff-

scarredforlife: You're still mad at her?

keeping-score: I can't help it if she refuses to talk to me.

scarredforlife: Ron, she's just upset about the way you've been treating her

keeping-score: I've done nothing to her. She's just mad that she doesn't have a boyfriend and I do.

scarredforlife: You have a boyfriend?

keeping-score: You know what I mean Harry!

_moonshine has signed in_

moonshine: Ooh, so this is how this works. Hello world!

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Who's that?**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): I've got no idea**

moonshine: This is very interesting. I'll have to tell my father about this. Oh, this would help out so much in the hunt for Wrackspurt.

keeping-score: Erm … Luna?

moonshine: Yes. Who's this?

keeping-score: It's Ron

moonshine: Oh, hello Ron. I haven't seen you since before vacations. How were yours?

keeping-score: They were fine thanks.

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): How does she know about this?!**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): I've got no idea.**

scarredforlife: Hello, Luna

moonshine: Oh, hello. Who's this?

scarredforlife: Harry

moonshine: Hello Harry. How are you doing?

scarredforlife: I'm quite good. Just a little confused in Charms.

moonshine: Oh, is that where you are? I'm in Divinations right now. It's very interesting.

keeping-score: I'll bet

scarredforlife: Who's your teacher, Firenze or Trelawney?

moonshine: I've got Firenze this year. He does make the subject quite fascinating. I've also had discussions with him about the where-abouts of the crumpled horned snorkack.

scarredforlife: Is that so?

moonshine: Yes. He thinks that they are located in the far regions of Croatia, but I'm almost positive they are located in Romania.

keeping-score: Oh really? Well, I think they are located in Scotland.

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Does she really believe those things are real?**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): I think she does**

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): She's mad, that one.**

moonshine: I originally thought that, but then I did some research on their sleep pattern, and ruled out that possibility.

scarredforlife: So, Luna, how did you find out about this?

moonshine: Well, dad and I have been doing research on this for a long while.

scarredforlife: I mean, how did you find out about the Enchanted Messenger?

moonshine: Oh, Neville told me today at breakfast.

keeping-score: Neville told you?

moonshine: Yes, he said something about Hermione telling him last night. I wasn't really paying attention.

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

moonshine: Oh, look more people. Hello firewhisky4all. Hello stag-on-a-stick.

firewhisky4all: Hello moonshine

stag-on-a-stick: Hello

scarredforlife: Hello firewhisky

firewhisky4all: Scarred, mate, how are you?

scarredforlife: I'm alright. I'm confused out of my mind. I don't understand Charms.

stag-on-a-stick: Is that where you are stuck now?

keeping-score: Yeah

moonshine: I'm in Divinations

firewhisky4all: We're stuck in potions. Slughorn is going on another one of his rants.

stag-on-a-stick: Meaning, we aren't really required to pay attention.

moonshine: I like Professor Slughorn. He's a very interesting character.

scarredforlife: I know those rants too well.

firewhisky4all: Are you a part of his "Slug Club"?

scarredforlife: Unfortunately

stag-on-a-stick: Sucks to be you

scarredforlife: Are you in the Slug Club?

firewhisky4all: I was in the prospect of becoming a member, and then I was disowned. So, no club for me :D

stag-on-a-stick: He just ignores me. Thank God.

keeping-score: He ignores me as well.

moonshine: I like to listen to his speeches

firewhisky4all: What did you to be honoured, scarred?

scarredforlife: I sorta had famous parents.

stag-on-a-stick: Oh, who are they?

scarredforlife: I'd rather not say.

firewhisky4all: Touchy subject. We won't mention another word about it.

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed in_

bludgerwarning: Hello all

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Hello

**bludgerwarning(to hunchback-of-hogwarts): What's with the name?**

**hunchback-of-hogwarts(to bludgerwarning): I was alluding to Victor Hugo. The muggle writer.**

**bludgerwarning(to hunchback-of-hogwarts): Eeh?**

**hunchback-of-hogwarts(to bludgerwarning): He wrote Les Miserables, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame … Victor Hugo – Hugo Weasley**

**bludgerwarning(to hunchback-of-hogwarts): Eeh?**

**hunchback-of-hogwarts(to bludgerwarning): Never mind, James. I'll explain later. My mum's a big fan of the books.**

**bludgerwarning(to hunchback-of-hogwarts): Right …**

firewhisky4all: Ello, ello. What classes are you two stuck in.

bludgerwarning: Transfigurations

firewhisky4all: Oh, McGonagall. Feisty woman. She so wants me.

stag-on-a-stick: Don't flatter yourself

hunchback-of-hogwarts: You can have her mate

moonshine: I love Professor McGonagall. I wish I could turn into a cat like her. Actually, I would like to turn into a hare; white with brown patches. That's what I want to turn into.

firewhisky4all: Lovely

_SPEW has signed in_

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Shouldn't she be paying attention in class? –rolls eyes-**

SPEW: I think you should be paying attention in class. Flitwick is bound to notice. Oh, and don't even think of borrowing my notes later today.

_SPEW has signed out_

stag-on-a-stick: What was that all about?

scarredforlife: That would be for me. That's my friend. She doesn't really approve of these things. She's shooting me death glares as we speak.

firewhisky4all: Oh, I see … a little trouble in paradise

keeping-score: Hah!

scarredforlife: She's NOT my girlfriend

bludgerwarning: Of course she's not

scarredforlife: I swear she isn't. She's just a friend

stag-on-a-stick: Uh huh? That's not what you said last night

bludgerwarning: Ow ow!

scarredforlife: I didn't say anything last night, and I don't even know you

stag-on-a-stick: It's ok. Actions speak louder than words ;)

scarredforlife: I didn't do, or say anything. She's just a friend.

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): Ron, help me out here.**

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): You're on your own mate.**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): I think "Lav-Lav" is waving at you.**

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Shut up!**

moonshine: I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Is she pretty?

scarredforlife: I don't have a girlfriend!

stag-on-a-stick: You know why he's getting defensive?

firewhisky4all: Yup. He doesn't like girls.

scarredforlife: I'm not gay!

moonshine: Oh, you're gay? How come you never told me?

scarredforlife: Class is almost over. I've got to go. Bye.

_scarredforlife has signed out_

keeping-score: I've got to go too. Bye.

_keeping-score has signed out_

moonshine: Oh, is class already over? How the time flies when you are talking to people. It's really nice. It makes me feel as if I have friends. Well, good bye :)

_moonshine has signed out_

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Erm …

stag-on-a-stick: I'm as confused as you are

bludgerwarning: That was just slightly creepy

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I've got to get ready for my next class. Bye

bludgerwarning: Same. Bye

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed out_

_bludgerwarning has signed out_

firewhisky4all: Want to skip the next class?

stag-on-a-stick: What do we got?

firewhisky4all: Herbology

stag-on-a-stick: We won't be missed, and Moony can take notes for us

firewhisky4all: Good ol' Moony

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

* * *

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

howlingforchocolate: Hello?

next-great-headmaster: Hello

holwingforchoclate: Are you the only one in here?

next-great-headmaster: Yes, why?

howlingforchocolate: I was just wondering if my friends were on here. They seem to enjoy this thing. They skipped out on last period, and haven't shown up for lunch yet.

next-great-headmaster: No, I'm sorry. I can't help you. Maybe if you give me some names?

howlingforchocolate: Well, I don't feel like giving out information to people I don't know.

next-great-headmaster: That's ok. I don't feel comfortable either.

howlingforchocolate: yeah …

next-great-headmaster: so …

howlingforchocolate: I don't suppose you've seen James Potter around?

next-great-headmaster: Actually, I think I saw him heading to the quidditch pitch

howlingforchocolate: Was he alone?

next-great-headmaster: I think he was with one of his friends. I'm not sure which one though.

howlingforchocolate: That's ok. I'm sure I know who it is anyway. Thanks.

_teddybear has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: No problem

teddybear: Hello. Is this AS?

next-great-headmaster: Erm … who's this?

teddybear: Teddy

next-great-headmaster: Hi Teddy! How did you know it was me?

teddybear: James told me the other day.

next-great-headmaster: How are you doing?

teddybear: I'm fine. Shouldn't you be in class?

next-great-headmaster: I'm on lunch. Aren't you supposed to be at work?

teddybear: I don't start work for another hour. Oh, Victoire says "hi"

next-great-headmaster: Tell her I say "hello". Is she there now?

teddybear: Yeah, she just came home. She's on her lunch break. You know how the French are.

next-great-headmaster: Haha. Does she have an EM account?

teddybear: Not yet. I'm trying to convince her to get one.

next-great-headmaster: Tell her she has to get one!

teddybear: I've been trying. I know she'll give in soon.

next-great-headmaster: Are you still there howlingforchocolate?

howlingforchocolate: Yes. I didn't want to interrupt.

teddybear: Hello. Are you AS's friend?

next-great-headmaster: Actually, we just met.

howlingforchocolate: Hello

teddybear: Do you go to Hogwarts?

howlingforchocolate: Yes

teddybear: That's cool. What year are you in?

howlingforchocolate: Um … 6th

teddybear: Do you know James Potter then?

howlingforchocolate: Yeah. He's one of my friends

teddybear: That's neat. I'm Teddy; I'm a friend of the Potters. Nice to meet you.

howlingforchocolate: Um … I've got to go. I've got some studying to do. Nice meeting both of you. Bye.

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

teddybear: Did I scare him away?

next-great-headmaster: Don't be silly. He just had to study, that's all.

teddybear: Yeah, I guess. So, how are things between you and Scorpious?

next-great-headmaster: Teddy!

teddybear: What? Is something wrong?

next-great-headmaster: Uh … well … things are good and all.

teddybear: And?

next-great-headmaster: How are things between you and Victoire?

teddybear: They are great. I might propose soon.

next-great-headmaster: Oh that's great!

teddybear: I just need to find the right time.

next-great-headmaster: I'm sure you will. Sorry, I've really got to go now. I've got History of Magic next.

teddybear: Is Binns still teaching it?

next-great-headmaster: Yes –grimace-

teddybear: Oh, have fun. One more year and you won't have to take it again.

next-great-headmaster: I can't wait for this year to finished then. Bye

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

_teddybear has signed out_

* * *

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

stag-on-a-stick: Do you think Moony's mad at us?

firewhisky4all: Moony? Never.

stag-on-a-stick: He hasn't talked to us since Herbology

firewhisky4all: He's just busy studying. You know how Moony is.

stag-on-a-stick: Alright, Sirius

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

_red-rose has signed in_

lilyblossoms: Oh, you got it to work.

red-rose: Ooo, this is neat

**stag-on-a-stick(to firewhisky4all): It's her! Sirius, it's her! What do I do? What do I do?**

**firewhisky4all(to stag-on-a-stick): How about you push her down a flight of stairs?**

**stag-on-a-stick(to firewhisky4all): … Then I can save her as she plummets to her doom. It could work! I just have to make sure she doesn't know it was me who pushed her. You're a genius, Pads!**

**firewhisky4all(to stag-on-a-stick): -facepalms-**

stag-on-a-stick: Hello Lily

lilyblossoms: Hi James.

stag-on-a-stick: How are you, Lily-dear.

lilyblossoms: Stop calling me that.

**red-rose(to lilyblossoms): What's wrong with your brother?**

**lilyblossoms(to red-rose): I've got no idea, Rose. He's just started acting strange. It's just over EM though. In real life he's normal to me … Or as normal as he can get.**

**red-rose(to lilyblossoms): Strange. Do you want me to get my brother to talk to him?**

**lilyblossoms(to red-rose): No, it's ok.**

**red-rose(to lilyblossoms): alright then. Who's the other kid online?**

**lilyblossoms(to red-rose): Probably one of James' friends. **

stag-on-a-stick: How was your first day back in class?

lilyblossoms: I already told you. It was fine.

stag-on-a-stick: Oh. Well, do you miss me Lily?

lilyblossoms: I just passed you by in the common room.

stag-on-a-stick: That was fifteen minutes ago.

lilyblossoms: Actually, it was only five

stag-on-a-stick: I'm sure it was fifteen. Anyway, I miss you.

lilyblossoms: since when are you so eager to see me?

stag-on-a-stick: My heart yearns for you all the time?

lilyblossoms: Eww! James!

red-rose: What's gotten into you James?

stag-on-a-stick: Just my love for Lily.

firewhisky4all: -snort-

stag-on-a-stick: Would you do yourself the honour of going out with me? How about the next Hogsmead outing?

lilyblossoms: James! Ugh, why are you doing this? It's like you turn into a jerk every time you're around your friends.

stag-on-a-stick: Such harsh words, Lily-dear. Shall I take that as a yes?

firewhisky4all: Haha! I think she wants you.

red-rose: Oh shut up.

lilyblossoms: Oh, I see, you're just doing this to get a laugh out of your friend. You know what. I'm not playing into your stupid games. I'm going to tell Albus, he'll back me up. Come on rose

red-rose: With pleasure

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

red-rose: Jerk

_red-rose has signed out_

firewhisky4all: Albus?

stag-on-a-stick: If she thinks that bringing the Headmaster into this will deter me, she is wrong. I will win her over!

firewhisky4all: Since when has Lily gotten so chummy with the old fart that she starts using his first name?

stag-on-a-stick: She probably just said that to strike fear in my heart. But that won't stop me. Come on Sirius, to the library!

firewhisky4all: The library?

stag-on-a-stick: Sure, where else does Lily go to cool down?

firewhisky4all: You're mad. I hope you know that.

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **Time for my chapterly cleanup: moonshine – Luna Lovegood, hunchback-of-hogwarts(thanks to grammarslash for that one) – Hugo Weasley, red-rose – Rose Weasley 


	7. Annoyingly Perfect Timing

**A/N:** This is an interesting chapter. If I could sum it up in one word, it would be: Romangst. This chapter is filled with relationships and angst. I can promise you at least two different romance and angst scenes. I like the romance scenes; they made me feel warm and fuzzy. The angst scenes … well it can't be called Harry Potter without angst. Oh, I think I should warn you, while I was writing this I was in a very sweary mood. So there's some harsh swearing in this chapter, but it fits the mood, so I'm completely justified. Also, there is one part that really bother's me because of the "coincidental" entering time of a character. It's kinda soap operaish. It's all "When Joe comes into the room I want you all to leave." –Joe enters the room-. That sorta thing. Just bear with me, I needed to advance the plot.

Just because I feel like it, I'm going to point some things about James(jr) Potter that you don't know. It doesn't really have any plot significance … or does it …  
**Name:** James Sirius Potter – I believe that Sirius deserves to have a kid named after him. I mean, SNAPE even gets a kid named after him. How's that fair?  
**Hair colour:** Bright Orange – both his parents have red hair in their genes, so I think he deserves to have Ron hair. He's his uncle after all.  
**Eye colour:** Hazel – He and James Sr. do have something in common.  
**Eyeglasses?:** Yes – because I'm mean and have glasses, so I think he deserves them

Ok, I could keep ranting on, but at this rate my author's note will be longer than the chapter.

**EDIT:** In the original chapter, section one was an interration between Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. I had to change that because it occoured to me (while I was trying to get to sleep at 4:42am) that Remus thinks that lilyblossoms is Lily Evans, so the first section is obsolete. I think the edited version, although not as cool as the first, makes more sense.

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, Twins - Gred and Forge (because I haven't decided who's who yet), James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 7th

* * *

**

_arcturus has signed in_

_not-a-flower has signed in_

not-a-flower: This is excellent. How did you find out about it?

arcturus: I overheard my former brother boasting about it with his friends

not-a-flower: Regulus, do you know how much this will help the prefects? We can find out pranks before they happen. And catch the students behind it.

arcturus: One problem, it will be hard to tell who the students are by their usernames.

not-a-flower: I'm sure Remus will help us. He'll use his connection with that Potter and find out everyone's usernames on here.

arcturus: It would be unlikely that Potter would know /everyone's/ usernames

not-a-flower: That's true, but he would know the most important ones. What is his username anyway?

arcturus: I'm not sure.

not-a-flower: I think we should be able to get that out of Remus as well

arcturus: Hopefully

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed in_

not-a-flower: Who are you?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Me?

not-a-flower: As a Gryffindor prefect I demand to know who you are, and why you are on here.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I'm Neville Longbottom, and I'm just occupying myself until class starts. I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong?

not-a-flower: Are you planning on meeting anyone in here?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I was just hoping to run into one of my friends here.

not-a-flower: What's the name of the friend, and house?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw

not-a-flower: Just so you know, this messaging system is now being monitored by prefects.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Ok, I won't use it anymore. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was against the rules.

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed out_

arcturus: Wasn't that a bit harsh, Lily?

not-a-flower: Do you know how disastrous this could become? Think of what the students could do!

arcturus: That's true.

not-a-flower: I want you to do some research on that Neville character. And I'll look into Luna

arcturus: I've never heard of either of them.

not-a-flower: I wouldn't be surprised. I don't know everyone in Ravenclaw.

arcturus: That is a good point. I'll try to find out who he is. He seemed as if you caught him in the middle of something.

not-a-flower: He did, didn't he?

arcturus: I've got to get read for DADA now.

not-a-flower: We can't be late for class. I will check in with you later. Bye

_arcturus has signed out_

_not-a-flower has signed out_

* * *

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

_darkartist has signed in_

_greenblaze has signed in_

darkartist: What's the plan?

prince-of-potions: I'm going to "befriend" Potter

greenblaze: What?!

prince-of-potions: It's very simple. I'm going to get him to trust good old prince-of-potions, and get him to reveal substance about himself, and I'll use that information to bring about his downfall.

darkartist: So, how do we going about this?

prince-of-potions: Not /we/, I

greenblaze: That's not fair!

prince-of-potions: It's much easier for one to gain a person's trust compared to a shady looking group of three.

greenblaze: Oh

prince-of-potions: Now, once he reveals this information. I'll need both of your help to spread it around. Avery, you'll take the EM, and Mulciber, you'll take the halls.

greenblaze: Alright, sounds good.

darkartist: Prefect

prince-of-potions: If Potter comes online, sign out immediately. Remember his username is scarredforlife.

darkartist: Alright

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_darkartist has signed out_

_greenblaze has signed out_

scarredforlife: Hello

prince-of-potions: Hello scarred

scarredforlife: Oh, it's you

prince-of-potions: I would just like to apologize for what I said to you the other day. I really don't know Potter. I should have never said those things, they were out of line.

scarredforlife: That's ok. I got carried away as well.

prince-of-potions: No hard feelings?

scarredforlife: I'm alright if you are.

prince-of-potions: That's good. So, what is up?

scarredforlife: I'm working on Slughorn's assignment.

prince-of-potions: The Befuddlement drought one?

scarredforlife: No, the Babbling Beverage one

prince-of-potions: Oh, so you're behind

scarredforlife: No, he assigned it yesterday

prince-of-potions: Nevermind. How is the assignment going?

scarredforlife: Awful. Slughorn was talking to me during the class we were supposed to make the potion, so I didn't have enough time to test it out. I have no idea what I'm going to write.

prince-of-potions: I don't want to make myself sound conceited, but I'm quite good with potions. I could tell you the effects, and what the user is supposed to feel.

scarredforlife: Could you do that really?

prince-of-potions: Sure, I've got nothing else to do.

scarredforlife: Thanks so much!

prince-of-potions: What is the problem?

scarredforlife: I need to know how the potion tastes and feels in the mouth.

prince-of-potions: The potion is supposed to taste slightly fishy. It is supposed to have the texture of spoiled milk and leave the throat feeling icy as it goes down.

scarredforlife: Thanks. Ok, what physical changes is the drinker supposed to feel?

prince-of-potions: The drinker is supposed to feel nauseous. His head begins to pound, and his vision begins to blur. Also, the baby toe on each foot begins to swell.

scarredforlife: Alright, what is the recovery like.

prince-of-potions: The potion lasts about 5 minutes. After that elapsed time, the drinker's eyes abruptly snap into focus, the nauseous feeling, and pounding stop. The swollen toes shrink back to normal size over a 5-10 minute time period.

scarredforlife: Thanks, you're a lifesaver. That's all I need. I'll add fluff to this later.

prince-of-potions: No problem

scarredforlife: It's a shame I have to hand this into Slughorn. I would have loved to shove this in Snape's face. Prove to him that I'm not useless in potions.

prince-of-potions: I take it you don't get along with him.

scarredforlife: The only ones that get along with him are the Slytherins because he favours them.

prince-of-potions: I'd like to remind you that I /am/ a Slytherin.

scarredforlife: Oh, right, sorry. He's just out to get me. I don't do anything to him, but he always wants to see me fail.

prince-of-potions: I'm sure he has a justified reason behind it.

scarredforlife: Yeah, a real good reason. He just hates me because of my family.

prince-of-potions: Is that so?

scarredforlife: Yeah. What really annoys me is that Dumbledore does nothing to stop his attacks. I swear, he's up to something evil this year, but no one believes me. I get the same answer every time: Dumbledore trusts Snape, so Snape must be good. Well, I don't care what the fuck Dumbledore says, I know Snape is up to something evil.

prince-of-potions: His attacks? Has it ever occurred to you that he might be the one being attacked?

scarredforlife: Hardly. Did you take DADA? If you did, you would see how smugly he sits in that class, as if he was God or something. I know he's planning something big.

prince-of-potions: I did take DADA. I have seen no such thing.

scarredforlife: Sorry, I got carried away. It seems every time we talk we get in an argument. I should be thanking you for helping me with my homework.

prince-of-potions: That is alright. I guess Slytherins and Gryffindors just aren't meant to get along.

scarredforlife: I guess so. Well, I'd better go finish this. Thanks again.

prince-of-potions: Good bye

_scarredforlife has signed out_

_darkartist has signed in_

_greenblaze has signed in_

darkartist: What is it, Snape?

greenblaze: What happened?

prince-of-potions: Well, I helped him with his potions homework

greenblaze: That's good?

prince-of-potions: Yes.

greenblaze: What else happened. I saw you give use the signal to get online.

prince-of-potions: Well, Potter believes that I am attacking /him/ and not the other way around. And apparently he has talked about this with Dumbledore.

greenblaze: That coward

darkartist: What a worm

prince-of-potions: according to Potter, Dumbledore doesn't take him seriously

darkartist: and he shouldn't

prince-of-potions: He also thinks that I "sit smugly in class as if I think I'm a God"

greenblaze: What are you going to do about that?

darkartist: I say we hex him in the halls

prince-of-potions: We won't do anything

greenblaze: What!?

darkartist: We can't let him get away with things like that.

prince-of-potions: He won't get away. We just won't do anything … yet.

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

greenblaze: Can you believe Potter?

darkartist: The nerve of him

greenblaze: What do you think Snape's planning?

darkartist: I've got no clue, but I hope it's good.

_greenblaze has signed out_

_darkartist has signed out_

* * *

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

lilyblossoms: Albus! Thank Merlin it's you.

next-great-headmaster: Lily, what's wrong?

lilyblossoms: It's James…

next-great-headmaster: What did he do now?

lilyblossoms: He's embarrassing me in front of his friends.

next-great-headmaster: What is he saying?

lilyblossoms: He asked me to go to Hogsmead with him.

next-great-headmaster: That's not so bad

lilyblossoms: You don't understand, he asked me out on a date.

next-great-headmaster: On a /date/ date?

lilyblossoms: Yes. And he was professing his love to me. And his friend was there.

next-great-headmaster: That's low

lilyblossoms: Yeah, and he friend was making suggestive comments

next-great-headmaster: Do you want me to talk to him about it

lilyblossoms: Yes. I told him that I was going to tell you.

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

lilyblossoms: Oh, got tired of the other username, James?

bludgerwarning: Uh … hello to you too Lily

lilyblossoms: Why the sudden change? Got bored of the other one?

bludgerwarning: Huh?

lilyblossoms: Don't play stupid with me, James.

bludgerwarning: What are you talking about?

lilyblossoms: Oh, I see, now that you don't have your friends around you don't need to put on a show.

bludgerwarning: huh, what show?

lilyblossoms: I can't believe you!

bludgerwarning: What did I do?

lilyblossoms: As if you don't know

next-great-headmaster: Lily told me everything. That's low James.

bludgerwarning: I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Tell me what I did?

next-great-headmaster: James, just own up to it.

bludgerwarning: You know what she's talking about?

next-great-headmaster: Yes, and I think you should stop it. She's really upset.

bludgerwarning: Would someone just tell me what I did?

lilyblossoms: Does stag-on-a-stick spark your memory?

bludgerwarning: Is it supposed to? Did I forget your birthday or something?

lilyblossoms: How can you just sit there and deny everything?

bludgerwarning: It would be nice to know what I did! Maybe then I could apologize for what ever it is.

lilyblossoms: I don't even want to talk to you now.

next-great-headmaster: Can't you see Lily is upset, James. It's not funny. Just own up and apologize.

bludgerwarning: What did I fucking do?!

next-great-headmaster: Lily, tells me that you've been hitting on her around your friends.

bludgerwarning: What are you talking about? I don't even go near Lily during school. I bumped into her once in the common room. I asked her how her first day back was. Is asking someone how their day was now considered flirting?!

lilyblossoms: Not in person, over the EM! I can't believe I even have to spell this out for you.

bludgerwarning: What are you talking about? I haven't even been online at the same time as you since back at the house.

lilyblossoms: You liar!

**lilyblossoms(to next-great-headmaster): Albus, can I meet you somewhere?**

**next-great-headmaster(to lilyblossoms): Sure, Lily, where do you want to meet?**

**lilyblossoms(to next-great-headmaster): Anywhere**

**next-great-headmaster(to lilyblossoms): How about the 7****th**** floor. At the memorial where the room of requirement used to be? No one ever goes up there.**

**lilyblossoms(to next-great-headmaster): Fine. I'll meet you there in a little bit. Thanks. Bye.**

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

bludgerwarning: What's wrong with her? She's gone mad!

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: You're disgusting. Picking on your little sister. You need to find something else to occupy your time with.

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Should I even ask?

bludgerwarning: Fuck! AS and Lily are ganging up on me.

hunchback-of-hogwarts: What did you do now?

bludgerwarning: I didn't do anything, Hugo, that's the thing!

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Why are they ganging up on you

bludgerwarning: I don't know. They say I've been hitting on Lily. Why would I do that? She's my /sister/. My /little/ sister!

hunchback-of-hogwarts: What did you do to make them thinks that.

bludgerwarning: I don't know! I asked her how her day was. Apparently that's a big offence now!

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I know what'll make you feel better.

bludgerwarning: What?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Wizardchess. Would you care to join me for a game?

bludgerwarning: Alright. Where are you?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Common room

_bludgerwarning has signed out_

_moonshine has signed in_

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed out_

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed in_

moonshine: Hello Neville!

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I'm not sure we should be on here

moonshine: Don't be silly.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: you weren't online earlier, it was scary. There was a prefect on here and he was yelling at me to get off.

moonshine: That's not very nice. Who was this prefect?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I don't know. They said they were from Gryffindor, but I don't think it was Hermione or Ron.

moonshine: I don't think Hermione likes me very much. She's always frowning, and saying that wrackspurt don't exist.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I'm sure Hermione likes you. Who doesn't like you?

moonshine: Oh, loads of people. I could probably fill a whole issue of the Quibbler with people that don't like me. A lot of people think I'm weird.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: If it makes any difference, I like you and I don't think you are weird.

moonshine: Really? That makes a big difference. As long as my friends don't think I'm weird, I'm happy.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I was –um- wondering if you wanted to, you know, go to the next Hogsmead outing with me?

moonshine: I've never been asked to go anywhere with anyone before.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: If you don't want to I understand.

moonshine: Neville, I would love to go :)

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Really?

moonshine: Oh yes. I would really like to go. I should tell Father, he would be quite happy that I finally got asked out. Would you become my boyfriend? That would make him really happy

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Luna, you want to be my girlfriend?

moonshine: Is that a bad thing? I always thought that when people were really good friends they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I just never thought that you would go out with me.

moonshine: Why wouldn't I? I think you're very much like me. Most people think we're weird, and we aren't included in a lot of plans. We should stick together.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: So, do you want to meet up somewhere now?

moonshine: Yes, I would. Do you want to meet me in the owlry? I need to send Father an owl telling him about the good news. Then, can we walk around the school holding hands?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Ok, I will meet you in the owlry. And we can hold hands.

moonshine: Ok, I will see you then. Bye … boyfriend :)

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Bye

_moonshine has signed out_

mimbulus-mimbletonia: YEAH!

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed out_

* * *

_peskypixies has signed in_

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

peskypixies: Hello :)

lilyblossoms: Hello

peskypixies: I just made an account today. I heard some older students talking about it. How are you?

lilyblossoms: Awful

peskypixies: Aw, what's wrong?

lilyblossoms: My brother is being a jerk to me.

peskypixies: Is he older or younger?

lilyblossoms: He's older than me.

peskypixies: I'm an only child. Which is nice sometimes, but other times it boring. What did he do?

lilyblossoms: He keeps embarrassing me in front of his friends.

peskypixies: That's not very nice. You should tell him to stop.

lilyblossoms: I did! But that just fueled him even more.

peskypixies: Did you talk to him about it?

lilyblossoms: Yes, but he denied everything. I don't know what to do.

peskypixies: I think you should make his hair pink while he's sleeping. That should embarrass him in front of his friends.

lilyblossoms: Hehe, you're funny. It won't make much of a difference though. His hair is bright orange.

peskypixies: Do you have red hair too?

lilyblossoms: Yeah, but it's not as bright as his. It's more of a deep auburn colour. His is just icky orange.

peskypixies: That sounds pretty.

lilyblossoms: Do you mind if I ask if you are a boy or a girl?

peskypixies: I'm a boy. I can assume that you are a girl.

lilyblossoms: Yes. What colour hair do you have?

peskypixies: I've got sandy blonde hair

lilyblossoms: That sound nice.

peskypixies: Not as nice as your hair.

lilyblossoms: Thanks :)

peskypixies: You're welcome. Are you feeling better now?

lilyblossoms: Yeah, I am. I feel better talking to you.

peskypixies: I'm glad you do. What are you doing?

lilyblossoms: I'm not doing anything, really. I'm just sitting in on my bed talking to you.

peskypixies: That's cool.

lilyblossoms: What are you doing?

peskypixies: I'm talking to the nicest girl I've ever met.

lilyblossoms: Do you really think so?

peskypixies: I know so.

lilyblossoms: Can I ask your name?

peskypixies: My name is Gilderoy. I'm in Hufflepuff, and I'm a 4th year.

lilyblossoms: Like me! I'm in fourth year too, but I'm in Gryffindor. I think your name is pretty. I remember my dad telling me about a Professor he once had named Gilderoy, too.

peskypixies: Thank you. May I ask you your name?

lilyblossoms: Oh, sorry. I'm Lily.

peskypixies: What a pretty name.

lilyblossoms: Thank you.

peskypixies: The lily is also my favourite flower.

lilyblossoms: Mine too! I wonder if we have any classes together.

peskypixies: I don't know. I don't think I have any classes with the Gryffindor's this year.

lilyblossoms: Oh, darn.

peskypixies: Maybe we should meet. How about tomorrow for breakfast?

lilyblossoms: That sounds perfect. How about 8 o'clock?

peskypixies: Sounds lovely. I will meet you at your table.

lilyblossoms: I can't wait to meet you tomorrow.

peskypixies: Here, so you can be sure it's me, I'll send you a picture.

peskypixies has sent lilyblossoms a photo-message

lilyblossoms: You're really cute. Here I'll send you a picture of me.

lilyblossoms has sent peskypixies a photo-message

peskypixies: You are as beautiful as I had imagined, and then some.

lilyblossoms: Thank you :)

peskypixies: You're welcome, pretty lady.

lilyblossoms: I would love to stay and talk to you more Gilderoy, but it's getting late.

peskypixies: It understand, you must get your rest. I will see you tomorrow at 8.

lilyblossoms: I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, thanks for making me feel better.

peskypixies: It gives me great pleasure to know that you are happy. Good night, Lily. –blows a kiss-

lilyblossoms: -catches the kiss- Good night

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

_peskypixies has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **not-a-flower – Lily(Sr.) Evans, arcturus - Regulus Black, mimbulus-mimbletonia – Neville Longbottom, peskypixies – Gilderoy Lockheart 

And a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and/or favourited this story. It's great to know what you all are thinking about the story. It encourages me to write more. Thankies!

… I'm in a really talkative mood tonight


	8. Chapter Titles Need More Characters

**A/N: **Once again, here is another really long chapter. It took me all day to finish writing it (with many long breaks), but here it is. This chapter is a mix of feelings. I can't even describe them all. There is one scene where a couple characters get into a heated argument; swears and all. Yes, there's more cussing in this chapter too. Cussing is a funny word; it makes me think of oatmeal. I think I will have oatmeal for breakfast tomorrow. Oh, yes, anyway the fic. Ok, so I liked to reveal things in here that have no significance, like it's Wednesday in the fic. Yes, coincidently all three generations are in the same calendar cycle. Sure it's unlikely, and probably impossible if one calculates the years, but who's going to do that. Not me XD!

UnexpectedInspiration: I shall answer your question in the next few chapters.

There are more new characters in this chapter. I just can't stop adding them, even though you are all probably dying with the efforts of trying to keep track of who's who.

Oh, I also decided who's who for the twins! Hurrah!

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockheart – peskypixies

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__ the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 8th

* * *

**

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed in_

_dragontamer has signed in _

dragontamer: Draco, is that you?

dragon-of-badfaith: Yes, Pansy

dragontamer: Oh, look, we have matching usernames!

dragon-of-badfaith: Indeed

dragontamer: Draco, you never spend time with me anymore.

dragon-of-badfaith: That's because I have work to do, Pansy.

dragontamer: I know. :(

dragon-of-badfaith: Do you want the Dark Lord to be upset?

dragontamer: No … I just wish you could spend some time with me. What's the point of dating anyway?

dragon-of-badfaith: If you want to break up, I will do it gladly

dragontamer: NO! I was just bored. There's never anything to do when you're not around.

dragon-of-badfaith: Find something, and stop bothering me

dragontamer: Ok, Draco. I love you.

dragon-of-badfaith: Have you seen those idiots Crabbe or Goyle around?

dragontamer: Aren't they supposed to be with you?

dragon-of-badfaith: Yes they are, but they aren't. That is why I'm asking you.

_not-a-flower has signed in_

dragontamer: I'm sorry

not-a-flower: This board is being monitored by prefects now. Report yourselves: house and names.

dragon-of-badfaith: Who wants to know?

not-a-flower: The prefect from Gryffindor.

dragon-of-badfaith: Oh, it's just you mudblood.

not-a-flower: Report yourselves at once.

dragon-of-badfaith: Trying to make yourself important, mudblood?

not-a-flower: Using that fowl language is not permitted. What house are you from?

dragon-of-badfaith: I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Why don't you go back to your muggle town, and stop tainting our world.

not-a-flower: You ignorant prick!

dragon-of-badfaith: Watch your language, mudblood. Don't make me take points away from Gryffindor.

not-a-flower: Students can't take away points.

dragon-of-badfaith: Who says I'm a regular student.

dragontamer: Yeah, don't make us take away points from Gryffindor.

dragon-of-badfaith: Shouldn't you be out doing something with that Potter and weasel of yours?

not-a-flower: I'll have you know that I do not associate with Potter

dragontamer: What happened? Did Potter dump your ugly, muggle ass?

not-a-flower: No, Potter did not dump me. I would never go out with him.

dragon-of-badfaith: I think you and Potter should do the wizarding world a favour and go kill yourselves. Oh, take that weasel with you.

dragontamer: Ahah, yeah!

not-a-flower: I think the world would be better off if you killed yourself.

dragon-of-badfaith: Oh, feisty, now are we mudblood?

not-a-flower: I will find out who you are, and I will make you pay for this.

dragon-of-badfaith: Oh, I'm so scared

not-a-flower: You better watch your back.

_not-a-flower had signed out_

dragon-of-badfaith: Once the Dark Lord is back in power, Granger will be the first to go.

dragontamer: I can't stand her, with her poofy hair and know-it-all-attitude. I wish she would just die

dragon-of-badfaith: Just wait until she's captured by the Dark Lord. Her death would be much more … interesting

_scorpionking has signed in_

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

scorpionking: Hello

next-great-headmaster: Hi

dragontamer: Hello

scorpionking: Hello Dragon.

dragon-of-badfaith: Pansy, I think I need a break from my work.

dragontamer: Ok, Draco.

dragon-of-badfaith: Meet me outside

dragontamer: Ok :)

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed out_

_dragontamer has signed out_

next-great-headmaster: Aren't those your parents names?

scorpionking: Er, yeah.

next-great-headmaster: Well, Pansy is a pretty common name, but Draco isn't …

scorpionking: And his username was dragon of bad faith

next-great-headmaster: translation: Draco Malfoy

scorpionking: I had no idea my parents knew about this

next-great-headmaster: That's kind of creepy, no offence. I pray to Merlin that my parents have no idea about the EM.

scorpionking: Great. They'll probably be monitoring my messages from now on.

next-great-headmaster: Creepy …

scorpionking: I'm surprised they didn't say anything to me.

next-great-headmaster: Maybe they didn't know it was you

scorpionking: Uh … well …

next-great-headmaster: What?

scorpionking: My mother calls me scorpion prince at home …

next-great-headmaster: AHAHA! That's so cute!

scorpionking: Oh shut up!

next-great-headmaster: Can I call you scorpion prince?

scorpionking: NO!

next-great-headmaster: Fine, but I can't control what I say when we're necking or something.

scorpionking: ALBUS! You wouldn't

next-great-headmaster: I don't know. I have no control of what I say in the climax of things.

scorpionking: Albus!

next-great-headmaster: Haha, come off it. I'll meet you down at breakfast.

scorpionking: -glares- Fine

_next-great-headmaster has sign out_

_scorpionking has signed out_

* * *

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_Gred has signed in_

_keeping-score has signed in_

_Forge has signed in_

Gred: Ello, ello

Forge: What do we have 'ere?

Gred: It's ickle ronniekinns.

Forge: Shouldn't you be in class?

keeping-score: Stuff it.

Forge: That's not very nice, Ronnie

Gred: After all, we came on here to greet you.

keeping-score: Sure you did.

scarredforlife: Hello Fred, George

Forge: Hiya Harry

Gred: Good to hear from you again.

Forge: How are things at merry ol' Hogwarts?

scarredforlife: dreadful

Forge: How come?

Gred: What's got you down?

scarredforlife: Snape. I'm in his class right now.

keeping-score: He's butchering DADA. Greasy git.

Forge: I still can't believe that Dumbledore gave that one DADA.

Gred: Worst choice, in my opinion.

Forge: He was barely bearable in potions

Gred: But it must be like hell dealing with him in DADA

keeping-score: I'd rather deal with those bloody blast-ended skrewts

scarredforlife: He makes Hagrid's class seem tempting

keeping-score: Harry, Snape's looking your way.

_scarredforlife has signed out_

keeping-score: I'd better go too

_keeping-score has signed out_

Gred: I've got no idea what Dumbledore was thinking

Forge: sometimes I think that guy is off his rocker

Gred: I've always thought he was a bit senile

Forge: Being 150 can do that to you

Gred: No idea why everyone trusts him

Forge: They've got to trust someone, so why not the guy with the longest beard?

Gred: You suppose if we grew long beards everyone would listen to us?

Forge: it's worth a try

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed in_

bludgerwarning: Hey

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Hello

Gred: Ello

Forge: Wotcher?

bludgerwarning: sitting through potions

hunchback-of-hogwarts: You both have interesting usernames

Gred: Interesting?

Forge: How so?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Its it a memorial?

Gred: No

Forge: What makes you say that

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Oh, never mind then

Forge: come on

Gred: Tell us

bludgerwarning: Have you two ever heard of Fred and George Weasley

Gred: You can say so

Forge: It's like we're family

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Then you would have heard what happened to them?

Gred: Uh, they created a swamp in the entrance hall …

Forge: They attacked the school with firework …

Gred: They dropped out of school because Umbridge was a bitch …

Forge: and then they created their own joke shop …

Gred: Weasley Wizarding Whizbees

Forge: Which is the greatest joke shop of all time

bludgerwarning: And one of them was killed during the Great War

Forge: What?

Gred: What war?

bludgerwarning: The war against Voldemort

Forge: Don't say his name

Gred: and what are you talking about

Forge: Are you talking about the war way back when?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Yes. How could anyone forget?

bludgerwarning: Are you two Weasleys?

Gred: Yeah

Forge: What does that have to do with anything

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Then you would know about the tragic thing that happened to our family?

Gred: what tragic thing

Forge: Dad stubbed his toe the other day

Gred: I would hardly call that tragic

Forge: Now what was this about the Great War?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: During the battle of Hogwarts one of our uncles was killed.

Gred: Eh?

Forge: Which one?

bludgerwarning: Fred was

Gred: Eh?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Yeah, and then a few months later George killed himself out of grief

**Gred(to Forge): I'd never kill myself for you :D**

**Forge(to Gred): Aw, thanks mate. I can always count on you**

Gred: Did he now?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Yeah, I never got to meet them. They died before I was born.

bludgerwarning: Same here. I would have loved to meet them. They sounded like loads of fun.

Forge: What did you say your name was?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Hugo Weasley

bludgerwarning: James Potter

Gred: Is that so?

**Forge(to Gred): This might have been funny if they used better names.**

**Gred(to Forge): Shame really. They really had me for a bit.**

bludgerwarning: Yeah

Forge: Well, we've got to go work on our memorials now.

Gred: Yeah, got to mourn for the dead twins

Forge: Talk to you later, mates

Gred: Bye

_Forge has signed out_

_Gred has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed in_

scarredforlife: Hello

bludgerwarning: Hey

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Hello

scarredforlife: Alright there bludger, hunchback?

bludgerwarning: Yeah, just not paying attention in potions

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I, on the other hand, can multitask, so I'm paying attention.

scarredforlife: Oh, I'm on my break period.

bludgerwarning: Lucky. Mine's not til after Herbology

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I have mine right before arithmancy

scarredforlife: You took arithmancy?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: It's very fascinating.

bludgerwarning: I still don't know what's the point of that subject

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I've explained to you a thousand times: arithmancy is a branch of fortune-telling based on names and numbers

bludgerwarning: Why didn't you take divinations then?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Because it's a load of rubbish. How can you predict anything from fuzzy images and old tea leaves?

scarredforlife: You sound exactly like Hermione Granger

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I get that a lot

scarredforlife: Oh…

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I'm going to go. Someone has to pay attention in class.

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed out_

scarredforlife: wow, he sounds just like her

bludgerwarning: Who?

scarredforlife: hunchback and Hermione

bludgerwarning: Oh yeah. Well, she does influence his study habits a lot

scarredforlife: She does?

bludgerwarning: Sure she does. I'm sure he wouldn't have taken half the subject he did if it wasn't for her

scarredforlife: Oh, really?

bludgerwarning: Yeah

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

stag-on-a-stick: Hello, hello

scarredforlife: Hey

bludgerwarning: Do I know you from somewhere?

stag-on-a-stick: Probably, why?

bludgerwarning: your username seems familiar

stag-on-a-stick: I go on here a lot

bludgerwarning: Hm … maybe that's it…

stag-on-a-stick: Probably. So what's going on in here?

bludgerwarning: I'm not paying attention in potions.

scarredforlife: I'm on my break.

stag-on-a-stick: Nice. I'm slacking off in muggle studies

bludgerwarning: Ugh, muggle studies. I'm glad I'm done with that subject.

scarredforlife: I found that subject pointless. I grew up with muggles.

stag-on-a-stick: Poor you. I took the subject again because there's a certain muggleborn that I've taken a fancy too. I was hoping to impress her with my knowledge of her culture.

scarredforlife: Who's she?

stag-on-a-stick: I really don't want to say.

bludgerwarning: Come on, you can tell us.

stag-on-a-stick: One of you might be her …

bludgerwarning: I'm a bloke

scarredforlife: Me too

stag-on-a-stick: Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you since you don't know who I am.

bludgerwarning: Cut out the dramatics. Get on with it already

stag-on-a-stick: I don't know if you blokes know her. But, her name is Lily

scarredforlife: Nope, I don't think I know her

stag-on-a-stick: You must know her. She's smart, and pretty. She's got gorgeous red hair. She wants me, I know she does. She just won't admit it.

scarredforlife: Sorry about that, mate. I've got to go now. Bye

_scarredforlife has signed out_

bludgerwarning: That's why I recognize you! You're the creep who keeps hitting on my sister!

stag-on-a-stick: Uh, I don't think Lily has a brother

bludgerwarning: How many Lily's with red hair do you know

stag-on-a-stick: Just one

bludgerwarning: Well, she does have a brother. She has two /older/ brothers. I would kindly like to ask you to stop, or I will have to hex the shit out of you.

stag-on-a-stick: No, I positive she only has an older sister.

bludgerwarning: What's you name

stag-on-a-stick: James Potter

bludgerwarning: No wonder Lily hates me. What's your real name

stag-on-a-stick: James Potter. What are you playing at?

bludgerwarning: I'm not playing at anything. I'm just warning you to stay away from my sister

stag-on-a-stick: Are you trying to be funny? You're not doing a very good job of it, buddy.

bludgerwarning: I'm not trying to be anything, nor am I your buddy.

stag-on-a-stick: What's /your/ name?

bludgerwarning: James Potter

stag-on-a-stick: Ha! This is just bloody hilarious. Who are you? Snivellus? Avery?

bludgerwarning: Who are /you/? AS are you just trying to get me back?

stag-on-a-stick: Who the hell is AS? Who the hell are you?

bludgerwarning: I've already told you. Cut out the fucking mind games

stag-on-a-stick: You're the one playing the games. I don't even know who you are, but you just start insulting me.

bludgerwarning: You just back off my sister

stag-on-a-stick: What fucking sister?!

bludgerwarning: Lily, that sister

stag-on-a-stick: she's not your fucking sister. Get your sodding arse down to St. Mugno's. I'm sure they have a nice padded room for you.

bludgerwarning: I'm warning you. Cut the fucking crap out.

stag-on-a-stick: I think I hear Madam Pomfrey calling: she's telling you to go to the hospital wing.

bludgerwarning: If I hear that you're bothering my sister again, I'm going to hunt you down

stag-on-a-stick: And then what? Act crazy at me?

_bludgerwarning has signed out_

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Alright James?

stag-on-a-stick: Do you know a bludgerwarning?

firewhisky4all: I think I've seen him on around here, why?

stag-on-a-stick: We'll he came on here and started yelling at me to "stop hitting on his sister"

firewhisky4all: And who might the bird be?

stag-on-a-stick: Lily Evans

firewhisky4all: Uh, she doesn't have a brother, mate

stag-on-a-stick: I know! He kept insisting that she did have a brother. No, that she has two brothers.

firewhisky4all: What the fuck?

stag-on-a-stick: I know! He was bloody mad! I even asked him what his name was, and you know what he said?

firewhisky4all: Uh, Lily Evans?

stag-on-a-stick: No, he said he was "James Potter"

firewhisky4all: What the fuck …

stag-on-a-stick: I know! And he wouldn't shut up about it either.

firewhisky4all: Well, sucks to be you mate.

stag-on-a-stick: Where are you now, arithmancy?

firewhisky4all: Well, I'm supposed to be …

stag-on-a-stick: Where are you then?

firewhisky4all: The three broomsticks …

stag-on-stick: What are you doing out there!?

firewhisky4all: Skipping class …

stag-on-a-stick: Why all the way out there?

firewhisky4all: I got thirsty …

stag-on-a-stick: How did you get out there?

firewhisky4all: Uh … I took the cloak and the map

stag-on-a-stick: and you didn't take me with you!? some mate you are

firewhisky4all: Want me to come back for you?

stag-on-a-stick: Yes please. I could go for a serious drink now.

firewhisky4all: alright, I'll see you in a bit. Meet me in front of the hunched back witch

stag-on-a-stick: Alright. Bye

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

* * *

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

_red-rose has signed in_

lilyblossoms: Hello?

red-rose: He's not here Lil.

lilyblossoms: Where /is/ he? He was supposed to meet me today for breakfast, and I haven't seen him all day. Not even at dinner.

red-rose: Maybe he stood you up?

lilyblossoms: No! He's too sweet for that. You didn't read the conversation last night. I'm sure he has an explanation

red-rose: I don't want to see you get hurt

lilyblossoms: I won't get hurt. Not by Gilderoy, I'm sure of it.

red-rose: If you are completely sure …

lilyblossoms: He's a good guy, Rose.

red-rose: Ok, Lily. I believe you. I know you have good judgment.

lilyblossoms: Thanks Rose.

_peskypixies has signed in_

red-rose: I'm going to go. Talk to you later.

_red-rose has signed out_

peskypixies: Hello Lily

lilyblossoms: What happened today?

peskypixies: I don't know. I looked for you everywhere. I couldn't find you. There was an older girl with red hair at your table. I thought it might have been you, but she didn't acknowledge me when I went up to her. Do you not like me?

lilyblossoms: I like you! I looked for you everywhere, but I didn't see you at all. I thought you might have … stood me up

peskypixies: Never! I waited in the Great Hall every opportunity I could. My eyes were glued to the door in hopes that you would enter.

lilyblossoms: I was in there almost all day

peskypixies: Maybe we just missed each other.

lilyblossoms: I guess we did. That sort of thing happens all the time.

peskypixies: I was really hoping to see you today.

lilyblossoms: I was hoping to see you too

peskypixies: We'll just have to see each other another time then. And it will be even more special.

lilyblossoms: Ok :)!

peskypixies: What are you doing on Saturday?

lilyblossoms: Nothing special. I was going to watch the quidditch game.

peskypixies: Would you like to watch the game with me?

lilyblossoms: I would love to!

peskypixies: That's great. We'll meet in the main entrance way, so we don't miss each other.

lilyblossoms: I hope not.

peskypixies: Then it's a date?

lilyblossoms: It's a date.

peskypixies: Good :)

lilyblossoms: I'm sorry. I have to go again. I have to finish my homework.

peskypixies: That's alright. You finish your homework.

lilyblossoms: Good night

**peskypixies(to lilyblossoms): Good night, Lily**

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

_peskypixies has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **dragon-of-badfaith – Draco Malfoy, dragontamer – Pansy Parkinson 

Once again, thanks to my reviewers/subscribers/favouriters. You make me feel as if I just discovered the location of the crumpled horned snorkack! Just to show you how much I appreciate all of you, I'm going to give you all a chocolate bar :3! –sets up a bowl of chocolates beside the reviewing station-


	9. Loonies and Toonies: A Tribute to Canada

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I know, what wait? I usually post a new chapter everyday, but I decided to actually have a life for a day, but now I'm back. I don't think I'll post tomorrow because I'm getting my hair chopped off, yay!

Things you need to know for this chapter:  
XD a face if you tilt your head to the left  
I sort of quote the PS movie for one line  
I shamelessly put myself in the fic (see if you can find me)

Pointless facts that I feel like sharing:  
Today (in the fic) it's a Thursday  
Remus is about 20 years older than Tonks  
The quidditch match on Saturday is between Slytherin and Ravenclaw (past), Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (present), and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (future)

Quidditch players:  
James Harry Potter – Gryffindor chaser  
Avery – Slytherin beater  
Mulciber – Slytherin keeper  
Harry Potter – Gryffindor seeker  
Ron Weasley – Gryffindor keeper  
Draco Malfoy – Slytherin seeker  
James Sirius Potter – Gryffindor beater  
Scorpious Malfoy – Slytherin keeper  
Lily Potter – Gryffindor chaser

Thanks to PurpleAm5, his/her review gave me an idea for the plot in this chapter.

I would like to announce that I have officially introduced every character that I was planning to. Well, except for Victoire, but I did have Teddy mention her, so I would say that counts.

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockheart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__ the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 9****th

* * *

**

_not-a-flower has signed in_

_arcturus has signed in_

not-a-flower: Have you found anything yet?

arcturus: Nothing. How about you?

not-a-flower: Nothing either. But I'm close I can feel it.

arcturus: Me too. Have you researched that Luna character?

not-a-flower: As much as I could. Nothing. All I could find from Ravenclaw was a Xenophilous Lovegood, but he graduated years ago. How about Neville?

arcturus: There's no Longbottom in Ravenclaw.

not-a-flower: Maybe they are using aliases

arcturus: Possibly. Do you really think that they would give someone their real name, just because someone claimed to be a prefect? I don't even know why I'm working with you.

not-a-flower: You want to get Sirius right?

arcturus: I'd gladly like to pay that bloodtraitor back for tainting our family name.

not-a-flower: And I'd like to get that Potter off my back. So, our best shot is working together.

arcturus: Sadly, I agree

not-a-flower: Now, how are we going to get them to reveal their usernames.

arcturus: It wouldn't be hard to get it out of the bloodtraitor. He's always boasting.

not-a-flower: And we can get it out of Sirius what James' name is.

arcturus: How about that Lupin, did you get anything out of him yet?

not-a-flower: I confronted him about it, but he denied using the EM.

arcturus: How noble. Now, I've got to get going.

not-a-flower: Bye

_arcturus has signed out_

_moonshine has signed in_

moonshine: Good morning!

not-a-flower: Er … good morning. State your name and purpose for being on here.

moonshine: Ooo, this is something new. My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm on here to talk to people. What is your name and purpose?

not-a-flower: I am a Gryffindor prefect, and I am monitoring the chat parchment. I will be the one asking questions here. Now, what is your real name?

moonshine: Hermione? It's me Luna. Hello.

not-a-flower: Your name is Hermione Luna?

moonshine: No, silly. Your name is Hermione. My name is Luna. There must be some danderdrops in the air. They are dreadful. They like to slip into your ear and take away all your memories. The best way to get rid of them is to drink a cup of pumpkin juice, while hanging upside down. That happened to Father last year. Good thing he drank the juice before he forgot his own name.

not-a-flower: Well … er … yes. Wait, my name isn't Hermione.

moonshine: It's not? I don't know the name of the other Gryffindor prefect. What is your name?

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

not-a-flower: Alright, my name is Lily Evans

stag-on-a-stick: Lily? I thought your username was lilyblossoms …

moonshine: Lily, what a pretty name. I'm glad to finally meet you.

not-a-flower: What?

moonshine: Harry talks about you all the time. He always says such nice things about you.

not-a-flower: Who's Harry?

stag-on-a-stick: Who's harry?

moonshine: Oh, has it gotten that bad already? Harry is your son. He misses you dreadfully. He's always talking about you. I've heard that he even has dreams about you.

not-a-flower: You must be mistaken. I don't have a son.

moonshine: You really need to drink that juice quickly, before things get worse. Harry won't be pleased to hear that his mother has forgotten him. He'll be quite happy that I spoke to her, though.

not-a-flower: No, no, you must be mistaken.

stag-on-a-stick: Evans, I didn't think that you were /that/ kind of girl. You always struck me as a prude. So, moonshine, who knocked Evans up?

moonshine: Please call me Luna. What is your name? Oh, Harry's dad is James Potter. I thought you would have known that. Harry's quite popular, he and his parents.

not-a-flower: James Potter! JAMES POTTER! No, never! I now know that you are definitely crazy.

stag-on-a-stick: I knocked Lily Evans up? When did this happen? Lily, did you rape me when I wasn't looking?

not-a-flower: You wish

moonshine: Oh, no. Are the danderdrops attacking you, too, Mr. Potter?

stag-on-a-stick: Danderdrops?

not-a-flower: Don't ask. Luna, I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey.

moonshine: I don't need to. I'm not sick. I do whish Harry was online. Then he can finally meet his parents.

stag-on-a-stick: How old is this Harry of mine?

moonshine: He's sixteen.

not-a-flower: SIXTEEN?! You really are loony!

**stag-on-a-stick(to not-a-flower): This is hilarious. I want to meet this kid.**

**not-a-flower(to stag-on-a-stick): Are you not finding this at all disturbing? **

**stag-on-a-stick(to not-a-flower): Not in the least. Hey, Evans, want to get working on "Harry"?**

**not-a-flower(to stag-on-a-stick): Stuff it, Potter**

**stag-on-a-stick(to not-a-flower): Come up to my dorm. I'll use a muffling charm on my curtains. My friends will be none the wiser. **

**not-a-flower(to stag-on-a-stick): Sod off**

**stag-on-a-stick(to not-a-flower): I'll be waiting for you. **

moonshine: I get called loony a lot. I'm not loony though, I've taken many tests. I'm as mentally stable as you are. Even if you are forgetful.

not-a-flower: What evidence do you have that Harry exists?

moonshine: I can draw you a picture.

not-a-flower: That's not substantial evidence.

stag-on-a-stick: Go for it

moonshine: Ok :)

moonshine has sent not-a-flower a photo-message

moonshine has sent stag-on-a-stick a photo-message

moonshine: There's my drawing. I think it looks quite accurate.

stag-on-a-stick: Nice looking kid. I did well XD!

not-a-flower: That's just a drawing of James.

moonshine: According to Professor Lupin, Harry and James look much a like.

not-a-flower: No proof.

stag-on-a-stick: Professor Lupin?

moonshine: Oh yes. He was the greatest DADA teacher we ever had. He was very interesting. Did you know that he was a werewolf? I had my suspicions in class. He was always getting sick around the full moon, he had interesting scars on his face, and he cringed every time he walked by me. You see, I always wear a silver pendant. I suppose he though I was going to stab him with it. I would never do that. He was awfully nice.

not-a-flower: What are you talking about?

stag-on-a-stick: Remus Lupin?

moonshine: Yes, that was his first name. I was happy when I got to meet him again in the Department of Mysteries.

not-a-flower: You can't go to the Department of Mysteries. Since when is Remus a werewolf?

stag-on-a-stick: What happened in this Department of Mysteries?

moonshine: I'm not supposed to say, but since you are Harry's parents you deserve to know. We went to the Department to go save Harry's godfather. Sirius Black was his name. He was the same guy from the wanted posters. I felt bad for Professor Lupin. Apparently, Sirius and he were boyfriends. They spent so little time together. It's sad really.

stag-on-a-stick: Sirius and Remus are queer together? I always thought something was funny between those two.

not-a-flower: Potter, stop getting sidetracked.

stag-on-a-stick: This is vital information.

not-a-flower: This is rubbish! I've got better things to do than listen to a madman rave.

stag-on-a-stick: She seem like a very dignified madman though

not-a-flower: I'm leaving

moonshine: Don't you want to hear the best part?

not-a-flower: No

stag-on-a-stick: I'll see you later tonight!

not-a-flower: Fuck off

_not-a-flower has signed out_

moonshine: I hope she does something about the danderdrops. She's awfully forgetful.

stag-on-a-stick: So, tell me more about the darling couple.

moonshine: Which couple? There are so many I could tell you about.

stag-on-a-stick: Remus and Sirius

moonshine: Oh yes. Apparently they were going steady. I suppose as steady as you can go with those two. With Sirius going to Azkaban and all, and then him dying. Now, Professor Lupin is dating Tonks or something. I can't remember her name.  
stag-on-a-stick: Andromeda Tonks?!

moonshine: No, Nymphasomething Tonks.

stag-on-a-stick: I don't think a Nymphasomething Tonks exists.

moonshine: You two really are forgetful. Anyway, it was lovely talking to you. I've got to go to class now. Good bye :)

stag-on-a-stick: Bye …

_moonshine has signed out_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

* * *

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: Lily! How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while.

lilyblossoms: Hey, Al. I've got some great news!

next-great-headmaster: What is it?

lilyblossoms: I think I have a boyfriend.

next-great-headmaster: That's great! Who is he?

lilyblossoms: His name is Gilderoy. He's in Hufflepuff, and he's a 4th year.

next-great-headmaster: What's he like?

lilyblossoms: He's sweet, kind, and caring. He's not selfish at all

next-great-headmaster: I'd like to meet him.

lilyblossoms: He's taking me to the quidditch game on Saturday. How about you bring Scorpious and we can double date.

next-great-headmaster: He's not my boyfriend!

lilyblossoms: Stop denying it. Do you think I'm stupid? I can tell by the way you act around each other. "Best Mates" my broom.

next-great-headmaster: You don't understand

lilyblossoms: You two are so cute together. Why don't you just come out?

next-great-headmaster: It's easier said than done.

lilyblossoms: what are you afraid of?

next-great-headmaster: What everyone will say

lilyblossoms: Albus it's the 20s! No one cares if you're straight, gay, transsexual, asexual, etc. anymore!

next-great-headmaster: I know, but still…

lilyblossoms: But what? Think of how much easier it will be once you are out. You don't have to hide your relationship like it's something to be ashamed of.

next-great-headmaster: I don't know. I don't want to disappoint dad … again

lilyblossoms: What do you mean again?

next-great-headmaster: You know … getting into Slytherin … not making it on the quidditch team like you and James … I don't want him to be disappointed with me again

lilyblossoms: Dad's not disappointed with you! He wouldn't care if you're sorted in Hufflepuff and get 'Trolls' on your OWLs. You're his son, that's all that matters. I'm sure he's not going to care that you're gay.

next-great-headmaster: You don't know that for sure

lilyblossoms: I'm sure you can win dad over with your big strong quidditch playing boyfriend. :D

next-great-headmaster: Haha, I'll think about it.

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed in_

lilyblossoms: What's there to think about?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Hello?

next-great-headmaster: Hey

lilyblossoms: You aren't James are you?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: No, I'm Neville Longbottom. You aren't a prefect are you?

next-great-headmaster: Oh, uh, Sir, what are you doing on here?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Sir?

lilyblossoms: Sorry, would you rather us call you Professor Longbottom?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Professor?

next-great-headmaster: I know that at home we call you Uncle Neville, but I'd rather not call you that here. I hope you understand.

lilyblossoms: Oh yeah, mom told me to send you her love.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Uh, thank you?

next-great-headmaster: I know it's a little weird. We keep telling her you can't send a professor love.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Professor …

lilyblossoms: Yes. Shouldn't you be teaching a class?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Me, teaching?

next-great-headmaster: Yes. Is something wrong?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I think I just need to lie down.

lilyblossoms: Do you want us to send you some help.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: No, it's alright. I think I just need a good nap.

next-great-headmaster: If you're sure about that Professor.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Professor … yeah, I just need a nice long nap. Good night

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed out_

next-great-headmaster: Good job, I think you freaked him out with your love

lilyblossoms: Oh stuff it. You know mom sends owls to make sure we said it.

next-great-headmaster: The woman's mad.

lilyblossoms: It seems as if it rubbed off on Professor Longbottom.

next-great-headmaster: Do you want to check on him at lunch?

lilyblossoms: I think it would be for the best. I do hope he's ok.

next-great-headmaster: Me too. What do you suppose he was doing on here?

lilyblossoms: I don't know, but it was kind of creepy.

next-great-headmaster: Don't tell anyone I told you this, it's kind of embarrassing for Scorpious, but his parents us the EM

lilyblossoms: No way!

next-great-headmaster: Yeah. I was online with him. It was so creepy. They didn't say anything though. I'm thinking they were shocked to see him online. Professor Longbottom has confirmed my suspicion.

lilyblossoms: What suspicion?

next-great-headmaster: I think our parents might use the EM.

lilyblossoms: Ew, mum and dad using this. Gross

next-great-headmaster: I'm guessing it wouldn't be just them. I think it might be a generation thing. Like, everyone from their generation uses the EM for communication.

lilyblossoms: Oh, that's so weird!

next-great-headmaster: Yeah. I really don't want mum and dad to be reading my conversations. Or any of their friends.

lilyblossoms: What should we do?

next-great-headmaster: I think we should try to find them before they find us.

lilyblossoms: Good plan. Once we know their usernames, we can sign out once they sign in.

next-great-headmaster: Exactly! I think you should tell Rose and Hugo. I suppose I try to tell James. We don't want him ruining our plans.

lilyblossoms: Ok, perfect. Oh, I'll also tell Gilderoy, and you tell Scorpious.

next-great-headmaster: Alright. I'll see you at lunch then.

lilyblossoms: Ok, seen you then. Bye

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

* * *

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

stag-on-a-stick: Hey moony, pads. How's arithmancy?

firewhisky4all: Arithmancy is good. According to this today is a good day to lift heavy burdens off my shoulders.

gryff1nd0rb01: Oh, that sounds very interesting.

howlingforchocolate: Yes, and we have to write an essay about our findings.

stag-on-a-stick: Well, we're doing nothing in muggle studies

firewhisky4all: Lucky git

stag-on-a-stick: I'm surprised you're on here Moony.

howlingforchocolate: Sirius wouldn't stop poking me with his wand until I signed in.

firewhisky4all: XD

stag-on-a-stick: Oh, that reminds me. A little bird tells me that you and Padfoot are poofs, Remus.

howlingforchocolate: Who told you this

stag-on-a-stick: Some girl who was on here earlier. She said that you and Sirius were dating. So, is it true?

howlingforchocolate: Prongs, I don't have time for this. I have to pay attention in class

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

stag-on-a-stick: Sirius?

firewhisky4all: Yes, Jamesy?

stag-on-a-stick: Get Remus

firewhisky4all: Can do

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

howlingforchocolate: I still have calculations to make. I really don't have time for this.

stag-on-a-stick: It just takes a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Are you gay?

howlingforchocolate: How come you aren't bantering Sirius?

stag-on-a-stick: Because I already know that Sirius will fuck anything the moves

firewhisky4all: -shrugs- It's true

stag-on-a-stick: So what about you, Moony?

howlingforchocolate: Why do you care.

gryff1nd0rb01: You can ask me, James.

firewhisky4all: Shut up, Wormtail. We already know you're asexual.

gryff1nd0rb01: I like girls

stag-on-a-stick: No you don't

gryff1nd0rb01: Ok, I like boys

firewhisky4all: No you don't

gryff1nd01b01: Oh :(

firewhisky4all: Now shut up. Moony what's your answer?

howlingforchocolate: Why are you siding with him?

firewhisky4all: Arithmancy says that today is a good day to come clean :D

stag-on-a-stick: So, Moony …

howlingforchocolate: Do I really have to answer?

stag-on-a-stick: Yes

howlingforchocolate: -sigh- Yes, and Sirius is my boyfriend.

stag-on-a-stick: Right on Sirius. Moony's a bottom right?

firewhisky4all: Naturally

howlingforchocolate: James! Sirius!

stag-on-a-stick: Enough of Moony's sex life. Since that crazy girl was right about you two shagging, it makes me think of what else she said. She claims that Evans and I have a son.

firewhisky4all: You knocked Evans up?! Good job, mate. Remind me to buy you a drink.

gryff1nd0rb01: Good job, James

firewhisky4all: Shut up. You don't even know what being "knocked up" is.

stag-on-a-stick: According to crazy girl, I knocked her up 16 years ago.

howlingforchocolate: Congratulations James, you became a father at 11 months.

stag-on-a-stick: Thank you, thank you.

firewhisky4all: Have you told Evans yet?

stag-on-a-stick: she was there too

firewhisky4all: Ahah, Merlin! I would have loved to see her reaction.

stag-on-a-stick: It was hilarious. She pretended that she was so disgusted.

howlingforchocolate: Why do you keep bothering, Lily?

firewhisky4all: Why do you keep begging me to shag you?

howlingforchocolate: Sod off

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

firewhisky4all: Honestly, he has no sense of humor.

gryff1nd0rb01: I found it funny.

firewhisky4all: I don't care.

stag-on-a-stick: I wish you were there to read the conversation. It was so funny. I was pretty much in stitches.

firewhisky4all: Why didn't you come get me?

stag-on-a-stick: I think you were in the shower.

firewhisky4all: Your point?

stag-on-a-stick: Ok, I should have gotten you out of the shower.

firewhisky4all: That's right. So when do you want your drink?

stag-on-a-stick: During potions?

firewhisky4all: Alright, sound like a plan.

gryff1nd0rb01: Can I come too?

stag-on-a-stick: We need you to say here and keep Moony company.

gryff1nd0rb01: Ok James

firewhisky4all: Alright, see you in 5 minutes

stag-on-a-stick: Good bye

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed out_

* * *

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_SPEW has signed in_

SPEW: What is it, Harry?

scarredforlife: I just wanted to talk to you

SPEW: Couldn't you have just said this to my face.

scarredforlife: Well, we're in the library. I don't want Madam Pince to over hear us.

SPEW: You do know this is a public spell. We'd be better off talking.

scarredforlife: Just give it a try Hermione.

SPEW: Fine, I'll try it. What did you want?

_keeping-score has signed in_

keeping-score: Harry, what did you want to speak to me about?

SPEW: You

keeping-score: Harry, what's /she/ doing on here?

SPEW: Tell him that this is a public spell and I can use it when I wish.

keeping-score: Tell her that she can't use it when I'm on it

SPEW: Tell him that I'm not leaving

keeping-score: Tell her that neither am I

scarredforlife: Ron! Hermione! Stop! It's obvious that you two can read each other's messages, so I'm not playing messenger. Now, I wanted to talk to you both.

keeping-score: You're behind this?

SPEW: Harry, you planned this?

scarredforlife: You won't even been in the same room with each other. I need to talk to both of you. It's about my lessons.

SPEW: I'm sure you can tell me when he's not around.

keeping-score: You obviously don't need /her/ around

SPEW: I think Lavender's calling, Won-won

scarredforlife: Stop it both of you. I've got important things to talk about.

_moonshine has signed in_

moonshine: Hello world!

scarredforlife: Hi Luna, sorry, but can you sign out? Hermione, Ron, and I were about to discuss something private.

moonshine: Oh, alright Harry. I don't mind. I'm used to this sort of thing. No one ever wants me around anyway. Oh, Harry, I met your parents today. They were very nice. Well, I'll be off now, bye.

scarredforlife: Wait!

moonshine: Yes?

scarredforlife: You met my parents?

SPEW: She obviously didn't

moonshine: Yes, I did. They were very nice, Harry. I wish you could have met them too.

scarredforlife: How did you do it? Both my parents are dead.

SPEW: Harry, I'm sorry to say this, but you can't talk to the dead.

scarredforlife: You can talk to the headmasters in Dumbledore's office

SPEW: That's different!

scarredforlife: No it's not!

SPEW: We're your parents headmasters?

scarredforlife: No …

moonshine: Your mother was mean to me. She kept calling me names. She had a bad case of danderdrops, though. She forgot that she had a son, and that she married your dad. So I guess she forgot to be nice too. Oh, your dad was there too. He, too, seemed to be influenced by danderdrops.

SPEW: There are no such things as danderdrops

moonshine: Yes there are.

scarredforlife: My parents?

moonshine: Oh yes. I liked your dad better. He was much nicer to me. Your mother kept calling me crazy.

scarredforlife: Are you sure you talked to them?

SPEW: No she's not

scarredforlife: Where did you meet them?

moonshine: Right here on the EM

scarredforlife: Oh …

SPEW: See, Harry, she's just making things up like always.

moonshine: I'm not making this up. I swear I talked to them.

SPEW: Of course you did.

keeping-score: What are their usernames?

moonshine: Hm … I can't seem to remember. If they sign on I will know right away. I just can't tell you now. I guess the danderdrops have gotten to me too. I'd better drink a glass of pumpkin juice upside down. Good bye

_moonshine has signed out_

keeping-score: She's mad …

scarredforlife: Do you think she really talked to my parents?

SPEW: Of course not Harry. She's loony!

keeping-score: Yeah, you can't trust a word she says.

scarredforlife: But she helped us so much last year

keeping-score: Your point?

scarredforlife: She might have actually spoken to my parents

SPEW: She didn't

scarredforlife: How do you know?

SPEW: Three simple reasons. 1. You can't contact someone in death. 2. If you could, I'm sure they would have found a more reliable way to contact you. 3. It's Luna. She makes things up all the time.

keeping-score: You heard her ranting about those dander things in the same sentence as your parents.

scarredforlife: But she still could have talked to them

SPEW: Harry, if there was a way you could talk to them, I would help you, but there just isn't.

keeping-score: Yeah, Harry. She's crazy. You're not going to believe a crazy girl. She couldn't even remember their usernames.

scarredforlife: But if I could just speak to my parents

SPEW: Harry, I know you really want to see your parents, but that's just not going to happen. Please don't get yourself stressed over this. You have more important things to worry about, like your lessons. Speaking of those, what did you want to tell me?

scarredforlife: Nothing. I'm going to bed now.

_scarredforlife has signed out_

SPEW: I can't believe this!

keeping-score: I know, he's taking the word of a crazy girl

SPEW: Oh, Ronald, I'm still not talking to you. Good day.

keeping-score: Fine! I'm not talking to you either!

_SPEW has signed out_

_keeping-score has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **It's weird not to have anything to put here. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed and etc! 


	10. Double Digits FTW

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! Real life caught up with me, and writer's block didn't help me either.  
Now that's said, OMGSQUEE it's chapter 10! Double digits! Holy poo! When I started writing this I never thought I would get past chapter 3, but lookie at the number. 10! Woo!

For those of you concerned, I did get my hair chopped off. Before it was just slightly below my shoulders, and now I can't even put it in a pony tail. My mother isn't too happy. She thinks the hairdresser cut too much off, but I love the length.

This would have been posted yesterday, but my keyboard died. Don't ask me how, it just did.

Finally, after a much anticipated wait, I present to you Enchanted Messenger Chapter Ten (but first the character list):

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockheart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__ the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 10th

* * *

**

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Scarred!

scarredforlife: Hey, firewhisky. Wotcher?

firewhisky4all: Not too much. I told my friends that I was dating a bloke yesterday.

scarredforlife: You're gay?!

firewhisky4all: Technically, I'm bisexual.

scarredforlife: Well …

firewhisky4all: You sound shocked. Didn't I tell you why I was disowned?

_teddybear has signed in_

scarredforlife: No

teddybear: Hello. Looks like I came just in time for the meeting. Heh

firewhisky4all: Hey! Looks like the Orphan Club is in order again.

scarredforlife: Hey Teddy

teddybear: So what's going on?

firewhisky4all: I was just going to share the story of why I was disowned.

teddybear: I did come just in time. Shall today's meeting be about stories and confessions?

firewhisky4all: Yeah

scarredforlife: Alright

firewhisky4all: So, the story of my disownage:

teddybear: Disownage isn't a word

firewhisky4all: I don't care. So as I was saying, my disownage: It was the beginning of this year, just before school started. I was bored (like always), so I decided to bring a guy home. My parents were supposed to be out for the night, with my prat of a brother, so I figured I would be safe. Apparently their rendezvous ended early. They came home and caught me in the middle of the act with this bloke. Within about five minutes, I was kicked out onto the street; my Hogwarts trunk sailing right behind me. The end.

scarredforlife: I can't believe your parents would do that.

firewhisky4all: I can. They're really strict "purebloods"

teddybear: What happened to the guy?

firewhisky4all: I have no idea. I wasn't really paying attention :D

teddybear: That's awful

firewhisy4all: I had my own arse to worry about.

teddybear: Not that! I was talking about your parents.

firewhisky4all: I don't really care. It was hell living with them anyway.

scarredforlife: That's like me and the Dursleys.

firewhisky4all: Who?

scarredforlife: My aunt an uncle

teddybear: How old did you say you were, scarred?

scarredforlife: 16, why?

teddybear: My godfather had told me stories about his muggle aunt and uncle: The Dursleys

scarredforlife: Eh?

teddybear: I just thought you might have been him, but you can't be if you're only 16.

scarredforlife: Ok …

teddybear: Maybe it wasn't the Dursleys … I'll have to ask him today. Well, I've got to go to work. Bye

_teddybear has signed out_

firewhisky4all: What was that all about?

scarredforlife: I don't know …

firewhisky4all: Strange bloke. Maybe work is taking a toll on him.

scarredforlife: I'd better be getting to class now.

firewhisky4all: Have fun

scarredforlife: Aren't you going too?

firewhisky4all: Naw, I don't feel like going today.

scarredforlife: You're skipping class?

firewhsiky4all: Yeah, it's no big deal. I'll just get one of my friends to cover for me.

scarredforlife: I wish my friends would do that.

firwhisky4all: Sucks to be you. Have fun in class.

scarredforlife: Oh I will. Bye

_scarredforlife has signed out_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Ello, Jamsey

stag-on-stick: Alright, Pads?

firewhisky4all: Aren't you supposed to be in class?

stag-on-a-stick: Aren't you?

firewhisky4all: Point taken. Remus is in class right?

stag-on-a-stick: He should be

firewhisky4all: That's all that matters.

stag-on-a-stick: Want to go to Hogsmead

firewhisky4all: Do you need to ask?

stag-on-a-stick: I'll bring my cloak and the map and meet you at the hunched back witch

firewhisky4all: See you there

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

* * *

_keeping-score has signed in_

_scarredforlife has signed in_

scarredforlife: Hello

keeping-score: Where are you?

scarredforlife: Library

keeping-score: You ditched me at lunch to go to the /library/?

scarredforlife: Yeah, sorry. Hermione insists that we research everything in the memories.

keeping-score: Oh, I get it. You choose /her/ over me

scarredforlife: It's not like that Ron. I was going to study with her after school, but we've got quidditch practice.

keeping-score: Fine, don't care that I've had the worst lunch of my life

scarredforlife: There have been plenty of times where I haven't shown up for lunch

keeping-score: I know, but this time was awful

scarredforlife: What happened, Ron?

keeping-score: They put mozzarella on the sandwiches. I wanted swiss!

scarredforlife/That/ made your lunch horrible?

keeping-score: Yes … and not having you there to comfort me

scarredforlife: Honestly, Ron!

keeping-score: It was a very tragic moment!

scarredforlife: Wasn't Lavender there to kiss her Won-Won better?

keeping-score: Harry! That hurt you know …

scarredforlife: Sorry, Ron. That was Hermione. She stole the parchment from me.

keeping-score: Ok, I forgive you.

scarredforlife: Are you ready for tomorrow's game?

keeping-score: Am I ever! I'm ready this time. I know I can save them all.

scarredforlife: That's the spirit!

keeping-score: I can't do it, Harry. You should have never put me on the team.

scarredforlife: You were the best person who tried out.

keeping-score: No I wasn't. Ginny threw me easy balls.

scarredforlife: Are we going to have this conversation again?

keeping-score: Yes

scarredforlife: Ugh, Hermione thinks she found something. I'll see you later.

keeping-score: Alright then … bye

_scarredforlife has signed out_

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

_darkartist has signed in_

_keeping-score has signed out_

_greenblaze has signed in_

prince-of-potions: Hm … it seems that Potter isn't in here. What a shame.

darkartist: What is the plan?

prince-of-potions: We wait for him to sign on.

greenblaze: Then what?

prince-of-potions: Then you sign off. How many times have we been over this?

darkartist: I just want to make sure.

_moonshine has signed in_

moonshine: Hello everyone!

prince-of-potions: Hello

greenblaze: Hello

darkartist: Hello

moonshine: Oooh, there are loads of people in here. There haven't been many people online for a while. Usually, when I sign in there is only one other person online.

prince-of-potions: What a shame

moonshine: How are you doing? I'm doing ok. I'm waiting outside of the history of magic classroom. Someone stole my knapsack while I was eating lunch.

darkartist: Why didn't you do something about it?

moonshine: I could have gone looking for it, but if someone stole it I would be very hard to find and I would be late for class. I would never want to keep Professor Binns waiting just because I couldn't find my bag.

greenblaze: It's just Binns. He won't care. He's not even living.

moonshine: That would hurt his feelings if he heard you say that. Besides, I'm used to my things disappearing. They always turn up. I wouldn't be surprised if my knapsack showed up in my bed on Monday.

prince-of-potions: What an awful thing for someone to do.

moonshine: Oh, it's no problem at all. Well, it is a bit inconvenient because my ancient ruins project was in there. I can work around it though.

prince-of-potions: That's a real pity. To think you put so much work in your project. Maybe I can help. What is your name?

moonshine: I wouldn't want to trouble you. I can do a new project in history. Oh, my name is Luna Lovegood.

prince-of-potions: What house are you in.

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): What are you doing?**

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): I'm trying to figure out if I can use her to get Potter. **

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): Good plan**

moonshine: Ravenclaw

prince-of-potions: Oh that's very interesting. What year are you in?

moonshine: I'm in 5th year. What is your name?

**greenblaze(to prince-of-potions): You're not going to give her your name, are you?**

**prince-of-potions(to greenblaze): I think I will. If I can get her trust, I can use her.**

prince-of-potions: Severus Snape

**prince-of-potions(to greenblaze): You can sign out now.**

**prince-of-potions(to darkartist): You can sign out now.**

_darkartist has signed out_

_greenblaze has signed out_

moonshine: Oh, you are on here too?

prince-of-potions: Yes, I am.

moonshine: That's very neat, Professor. Do you know who else I talked to on here? I talked to James and Lily Potter. Isn't that exciting?

prince-of-potions: James and Lily Potter?

moonshine: Yes! I thought it was exciting too. I told Harry, but Ron and Hermione didn't believe me, so neither did he.

prince-of-potions: Who's Harry?

moonshine: Professor, are you ok? Harry Potter. James and Lily's son.

prince-of-potions: Lily doesn't have a son. And she is /not/ with Potter

moonshine: I really should tell Madam Pomfrey about the danderdrops going though the school. They are dangerous creatures. Professor Snape, you should drink a glass of pumpkin juice upside down. Then all your memories will come back.

prince-of-potions: Why do you keep calling me Professor?

moonshine: Because you are a teacher. It wouldn't be right if I just called you by your last name.

prince-of-potions: Let me get this straight: Lily and Potter have a son, and I'm a teacher

moonshine: That's correct. I guess your memories are starting to come back. It would have been awful if I went to your class and you didn't remember a thing. You wouldn't be a very good teacher then, would you?

prince-of-potions: Right …

moonshine: I've had a lovely conversation with you, Professor, but I've got to go to class now. I will see you in defence against the dark arts. I hope you are feeling better. Bye.

_moonshine has signed out_

prince-of-potions: What the hell?

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

* * *

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

_scorpionking has signed in_

scorpionking: Hey

next-great-headmaster: Hey. Lil, did you tell Hugo and Rose about our suspicion?

lilyblossoms: Yes. I told them at diner. Did you tell James?

next-great-headmaster: Yes. How about your boyfriend. Did you tell him?

lilyblossoms: He has a name.

next-great-headmaster: Forgive me for not remembering it

scorpionking: Congratulations, Lily. AS told me earlier.

lilyblossoms: Spread it around the school why don't you!

next-great-headmaster: It's your first boyfriend. Can't I tell mine?

scorpionking: That hurts, Lily.

lilyblossoms: Well, we haven't even met in person, yet.

scorpionking: AS failed to mention this. Where did you meet him?

lilyblossoms: On the EM

scorpionking: Are you sure that's safe?

lilyblossoms: Yeah. He's in Hufflepuff, and a 4th year. He even sent me a picture and a voice clip. We're going to the quidditch game together.

scorpionking: Well, that's not too bad. At least you know he's not some 40 year old creeper.

lilyblossoms: No way!

next-great-headmaster: As I was saying: Did you tell him yet?

lilyblossoms: He hasn't been online.

next-great-headmaster: Alright. I hope he gets on soon.

lilyblossoms: Me too. I need to confirm things for tomorrow. By the way, are you two going with us?

next-great-headmaster: Um … we'd love to …

scorpionking: but we've got something better in mind.

lilyblossoms: Aw, I was hoping you could meet him. What else do you have in mind?

scorpionking: Considering this is the first match back from the holidays, I think it's safe to predict that the school will be rather empty.

lilyblossoms: I don't get it. Wouldn't it be more fun to go to the game?

next-great-headmaster: I think that's enough. So, I think we need to come up with a secret word or something to signal that someone's parents has signed in.

lilyblossoms: Good point. Hmm … what can we use

scorpionking: How about a nifty acronym. Acronyms are always fun

lilyblossoms: They are. Hm .. Parents OnLine … Look It's My Parent … Warning Those Are My Parents

next-great-headmaster: Actually, I like the second one. Look It's My Parent: LIMP.

scorpionking: LIMP. That's perfect. It can be all casual too, like: "My pizza is limp"

next-great-headmaster: Pizza? What are you talking about?

scorpionking: Nothing. I just heard a muggle say that on the way to Hogwarts.

next-great-headmaster: Right …

lilyblossoms: Ok, limp it is. We need to tell everyone the code word.

next-great-headmaster: Yeah, and what it means.

_peskypixies has signed in_

peskypixies: Hello

lilyblossoms: Gilderoy, hello!

peskypixies: Lily, good to talk to you.

lilyblossoms: And you too

peskypixies: Are we still on for tomorrow?

lilyblossoms: Yes. I can't want.

peskypixies: I shall pick you up in the Entrance Hall

lilyblossoms: Ok. Oh, Gilderoy, I want you to meet my brother, Albus.

peskypixies: Just like the headmaster.

next-great-headmaster: Yup. Nice to meet you. Lily, tell him about our parents.

peskypixies: What about your parents? Is everything alright?

lilyblossoms: Nothing's wrong. It's just we think that our parents use the EM.

scorpionking: We know for a fact that /my/ parents use the EM

lilyblossoms: So, we don't want our parents to know that we use this too. So we've come up with a plan to sign out every time they sign in

next-great-headmaster: We're going to use the acronym "LIMP: Look It's My Parents" to signal us kids that our parents have signed online.

peskypixies: Oh, very interesting. I wouldn't want to find my parents on the EM. They are a tad bit embarrassing.

lilyblossoms: I think all parents are embarrassing.

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed in_

_dragontamer has signed in_

scorpionking: My pizza is limp

**next-great-headmaster(to scorpionking): We told you not to use that one**

**scorpionking(to next-great-headmaster): Sorry, I couldn't resist**

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

_peskypixies has signed out_

_scorpionking has signed out_

dragontamer: Do you think we interrupted something?

dragon-of-badfaith: Who cares

dragontamer: I do

dragon-of-badfaith: Well, I don't

dragontamer: Neither do I!

dragon-of-badfaith: Is everything set up for tomorrow?

dragontamer: Draco, I wish you could tell me what you are doing.

dragon-of-badfaith: Is everything set up.

dragontamer: Yes, everything is set up. Can't you just tell me what the plan is?

dragon-of-badfaith: And have the added risk of one extra person knowing?

dragontamer: I promise I won't tell anyone

dragon-of-badfaith: And I suppose you'll keep the promise if someone pours veritaserum down your throat

dragontamer: Oh, I didn't think of that

dragon-of-badfaith: Big surprise. I'm feeling peckish. Go find me something to eat.

dragontamer: Ok!

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed out_

_dragontamer has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **Originally the acronym was going to be POP: Parents on Parchment. I came up with LIMP as I was making fun of Lily. The original dialogue was supped to be this:

lilyblossoms: They are. Hm .. Parents OnLine … Look It's My Parent … Warning Those Are My Parents  
next-great-headmaster: Lily, I think we need an acronym that actually makes a word. POL, LIMP, WTAMP those don't make sense in a sentence. How about Parents On Parchment: POP.

But, LIMP is actually a word, and it work, so I decided to keep it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to post … but I'm not making any promises. Real life might snatch me away again.


	11. Day of the Match: This actually relates

**A/N:** I'm not yet dead! Oh man, I'm getting worse and worse. Almost a week, bad DM! Unfortunately, I'll be starting school soon, so that means there will be larger time gaps in between chapters :(. Hopefully, I'll write another chapter within the next five days. I checked my homeroom today and I have math homeroom. I'm sad because it's AP, and I'll actually have to pay attention in the morning. I decided to study … I didn't remember anything.

Now, the story: There is innuendo galore in the first part. I like innuendo. Um … that's really all I have to say about this chapter.

Also, I just realized that I have been spelling "Scorpius" wrong this whole time. And I've also been spelling "Lockhart" wrong, too. How come none of you picked up on that? If you did, why didn't you tell me? I'm too lazy to change it for each chapter so for all my mistakes: Scorpius

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__ the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 11th

* * *

**

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_keeping-score has signed in_

keeping-score: Harry! I can't do it!

scarredforlife: Ron, yes you can. You've done it loads of times in practice.

keeping-score: That was practice, Harry. This is the real thing. What if I mess up?

scarredforlife: You won't. You're going to be brilliant, I know you are!

keeping-score: Harry, I'm going to quit the team. I can't handle it.

scarredforlife: We have a game today!

keeping-score: You'll have to find someone else

scarredforlife: There's no time to find someone else. Ron, we need you. /I/ need you.

keeping-score: Well, when you put it like that Harry …

scarredforlife: Ron, I need you.

keeping-score: I suppose I can give it a go.

scarredforlife: Thank you!

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

prince-of-potions: Hello

scarredforlife: Hello

keeping-score: Hey

prince-of-potions: How did the potions assignment go?

scarredforlife: I got an E on the paper. Slughorn was very pleased. Thanks.

prince-of-potions: No problem

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Harry, do you suppose that's /the/ Prince?**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): I was thinking that. But, I don't know. Every time I talk to him, he sounds very condescending. The Prince sounds like a great guy.**

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): But it still /might/ be the Prince! Harry, you have his book /and/ his screen name! How do you end up with all the luck?**

prince-of-potions: If you ever need help on your potions you can always ask.

keeping-score: What did you say your name was?

prince-of-potions: Who are you?

keeping-score: scarred's bestmate

prince-of-potions: Ah, interesting. You can call me Prince

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Harry, it's him. That is the Prince! Wow!**

**scarredforlife(to keeping-score): We can't be sure. We have to think about how we are going to ask him.**

keeping-score: Um … by any chance do you know a bloke by the name of Half-Blood Prince?

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

scarredforlife: Good going, Ron. You scared him off.

keeping-score: Well, it's not my fault he left.

scarredforlife: Oh, no, not at all. "Do you know the half blood prince?" That's not going to frighten someone off.

keeping-score: You know what the means, Harry?

scarredforlife: He's never going to help me with my homework again

keeping-score: No, that pretty much proves that he /is/ the Halfblood Prince

_moonshine has signed in_

scarredforlife: I'm still not sure

moonshine: Hello, Harry, Ron! What are you not sure of?

scarredforlife: I'm not sure of a play for the game today. I'll have to run it over with my team-mates.

keeping-score: Right

moonshine: Oh, that's very interesting. I do wish that it wasn't Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw today. I hate it when my favourite teams are against each other. I would much prefer if you both won.

keeping-score: Are you going to wear your lion hat?

moonshine: Of course! I'm going to support my friends. I'll just have to support two teams then. Oh my, what a task.

scarredforlife: I bet it is

moonshine: But it's nothing compared to what you both have to do. I would be terrified to mount a broom. How do you keep your balance up there? Aren't you afraid of falling?

scarredforlife: Not really. After the first few times, your body just takes over. It's like breathing. It comes naturally.

keeping-score: What he said… well I do get nervous from time to time.

moonshine: You both are so talented. I wish I had a talent. It would be nice. Then I could feel special for a change. No, I'm just weird. That's not a talent.

scarredforlife: Don't be silly, you have loads of talent

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): If you call madness, talent, then sure.**

moonshine: Do you really think so? It would be ever so nice to have a talent. What is my talent?

**keeping-score(to scarredforlife): Yeah, Harry, what is her talent?**

scarredforlife: You have a talent for drawing. I've seen some of your sketches. They were very good.

moonshine: Oh, that's very nice of you to say Harry. I think I will draw you a portrait. Yes. I'll draw it at the match. I'll give it to you afterwards.

scarredforlife: You don't have to

moonshine: Nonsense. You told me what my talent is, and I'm going to give you something to say thank you.

scarredforlife: I suppose, if it's no trouble

moonshine: Oh, not at all. I would love to. Oh, Harry, have you talked to your parents yet?

scarredforlife: No. Are you sure you don't remember their usernames.

moonshine: I'm sorry Harry. I can't remember, but next time I see them, I will remember and tell you.

keeping-score: Are you sure it was really them

moonshine: Yes, I'm positive. I know who I was talking to. It was Harry's mother and father. They didn't seem to remember anything, but neither did Professor Snape when I talked to him.

keeping-score: WHAT?!

scarredforlife: Snape uses the EM?

moonshine: Yes. Didn't I tell you, I talked to him yesterday?

keeping-score: No! What happened?

moonshine: Oh, we talked about your parents, Harry. But Snape didn't seem to remember you existed. I think the danderdrops got to him too. I'll have to inform Madam Pomfrey about this.

scarredforlife: What is his name?

moonshine: Professor Snape. I thought you would have known that by now.

keeping-score: No, Luna. His /username/

moonshine: Ohh, that! Geeze, I really should pay more attention to them. Um … I think his username has something to do with princes and potions

scarredforlife: prince-of-potions?

moonshine: Yes! That's it. You've talked to him?

scarredforlife: Oh my God!

keeping-score: What? He just helped you with your potions. It's no big deal.

scarredforlife: No, Ron, you don't understand. I was talking to him a few days ago, and I was insulting Snape.

keeping-score: You didn't!

moonshine: Harry, Professor Snape has feelings too. You shouldn't be making fun of him. He's just a misunderstood character. Really, if you just get to know him better, he's not really that bad.

scarredforlife: I did. I didn't know it was him at the time. I was just so aggravated at Snape that day. Oh my God! You don't think he knows it was me?

keeping-score: Well, he can just ask Slughorn for you assignment, can't he?

scarredforlife: I'm dead. I can't believe it!

keeping-score: Harry, worry about that later. We have to get to the pitch now.

scarredforlife: I don't think I can do it. I'll just pretend I'm sick for this game. Ginny can be the seeker.

keeping-score: Harry, you can't do this.

moonshine: Is it really already time for the game? Wow, time sure does fly. I should probably get going. I will see you both later. Good bye :3

_moonshine has signed out_

scarredforlife: I can't do it, Ron. I can't face Snape. I know he's going to be there. He's always there.

keeping-score: Come on, Harry, do this for me.

scarredforlife: You know what this means, Ron?

keeping-score: We are going to win out match

scarredforlife: Snape is the Halfblood Prince

keeping-score: No!

scarredforlife: It makes sense. You said so yourself.

keeping-score: Merlin! You're right. I can't believe it. The Prince sounded so cool.

scarredforlife: What was that you said about me having all the luck?

keeping-score: Well, you better tap into it. We have our match soon. Let's go.

_keeping-score has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed out_

* * *

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

_SPEW has signed in_

SPEW: Hello

howlingforchocolate: Hello

SPEW: How are you?

howlingforchocolate: I'm doing ok. I'm taking a break from studying.

SPEW: Me too

howlingforchocolate: All my friends are out watching the game. I figured it would be an opportune moment to study.

SPEW: I was going to go to the game, but I have an ancient ruins test coming up on Monday.

howlingforchocolate: Ancient runes is a fun subject

SPEW: That's what I keep saying. All my friends just scoff. It will come in handy one of these days. I know it will.

howlingforchocolate: That's what I tell my friends, too.

SPEW: Same thing goes for arithmancy

howlingforchocolate: One of my mates takes that with me.

SPEW: Oh, really? My friends took divinations. –rolls eyes-

howlingforchocolate: I can't stand divinations.

SPEW: Neither can I, it's a load of rubbish! Tea leaves and dreams. Have you ever heard such utter nonsense?

howlingforchocolate: My thoughts exactly

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed in_

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Hello

SPEW: Hello

howlingforchocolate: Hello, why aren't you at the game?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I don't care much for either team. I figured I could use this time to study.

SPEW: I agree with you

howlingforchocolate: What are you studying for?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: History of Magic

SPEW: Oh, you took that dreadful subject again?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Yeah, I found it very interesting. My mum wasn't too happy with my choice, though. She thinks I could be taking a more important course, such as herbology, but I don't fancy plants.

howlingforchocolate: Your mum?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Yeah, she tries to influence what courses I take.

SPEW: Well, I would agree with your mother. Herbology is much more practical than History of Magic

hunchback-of-hogwarts: In a sense, but the stuff we are learning this year is very fascinating. It's all about recent events. Not the goblin wars and whatnot we studied in the earlier years.

SPEW: It's interesting and all, but herbology will be of more use to you than history of magic  
hunchback-of-hogwarts: That's what my mum said …

SPEW: I think she's right

hunchback-of-hogwarts: May I ask you what SPEW stands for?

howlingforchocolate: SPEW stands for something?

SPEW: Yes it does, it stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I've heard of that. When did you join it?

SPEW: Join it?! I founded it! I strongly believe that house elves should have the same rights as us wizards. They shouldn't be treated as slaves.

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Well, the plant in the corner is limp, I'd better go water it. Good bye.

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed out_

howlingforchocolate: What an interesting, bloke

SPEW: Interesting, indeed

howlingforchocolate: So, tell me more of this SPEW

SPEW: Well, I founded it because I was sick of seeing the way house elves were treated. Just because they are not human, doesn't mean they don't deserve the same rights as us wizards. I'm fighting for their freedom. I'm fighting for them to have wages, breaks, holidays, and rights!

howlingforchocolate: Have you ever asked a house elf what they want?

SPEW: Of course I have, but their judgement is clouded. They know no better.

howlingforchocolate: Have you ever considered that they like working?

SPEW: As I said, they know no better.

howlingforchocolate: They like working. It's what they live for. It is a disgrace for house elves to be freed.

SPEW: They just don't know how good life can be. They need someone to show them first. I know a house elf that is so much happier now that he's free

howlingforchocolate: There are exceptions to every rule. Well, I'm going to go back to my homework.

SPEW: I should get back to my work too.

_SPEW has signed out_

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

* * *

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed in_

bludgerwarning: Where were you?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Where was I when?

bludgerwarning: During the quidditch match. I was looking for you.

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I was studying

bludgerwarning: Why were you doing that for?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I have a test on Monday

bludgerwarning: So? This was two hours out of your SATURDAY

hunchback-of-hogwarts: The game could have lasted longer. Besides, I really needed to study the biography of the Golden Trio

bludgerwarning: What's there to study? 2/3 of the trio are your parents, and the other one is your Uncle

hunchback-of-hogwarts: That's not the point. I had to make sure that the stories that they have told us match the one in the textbook.

bludgerwarning: And which answers are you using?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: The textbook's

bludgerwarning: Of course, use the textbook, don't use the real thing

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Binns is writing the test from the textbook, not from what my mum tells him

bludgerwarning: You worry too much

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: Hello

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Hey AS

bludgerwarning: Wotcher AS

next-great-headmaster: Have you found out any more LIMP usernames?

hunchback-of-hogwarts: Oh, yeah, that reminds me. My mum uses the EM. Her username is SPEW

bludgerwarning: I never imagined Aunt Hermione would use this thing

next-great-headmaster: This pretty much guarantees that our parents and Uncle Ron use this as well.

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I hate how we finally find a reliable source of communication, and they just have to interfere.

bludgerwarning: I know! It's not fair.

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: Hey, Lily! How did things go today?

lilyblossoms: I don't want to talk about it

bludgerwarning: Hey, Lil

lilyblossoms: What is /he/ doing here?

next-great-headmaster: Don't mind him. Tell me what happened.

bludgerwarning: I've been trying to tell you something, but you've been avoiding me.

lilyblossoms: I don't want to hear it

bludgerwarning: Please, this is important. It's about that guy who keeps on hitting on you.

lilyblossoms: We all know it was you.

bludgerwarning: I swear it's not me. I talked to stag-on-a-stick a few days ago. He was crazy. He said that you didn't have any brothers, and he claimed that he was James Potter.

lilyblossoms: I don't believe you

bludgerwarning: I swear it's true. Would I lie to you?

lilyblossoms: Yes

bludgerwarning: I promise you that I am telling you the truth. I talked to this bloke. He was mad. I told him to stop bothering you. Has he bothered you since?

lilyblossoms: Like you wouldn't know

bludgerwarning: It's not me! Bloody hell! Why won't you believe me? Fine, I'm going to leave then. See what I care.

_bludgerwarning has signed out_

hunchback-of-hogwarts: I'm going to go talk to him. Bye

_hunchback-of-hogwarts has signed out_

next-great-headmaster: Don't mind him, Lily. Tell me what happened.

lilyblossoms: Albus, I was stood up.

next-great-headmaster: No! Something must have happened.

lilyblossoms: We said that we were going to meet in the entrance hall right before the game. I waited there for over an hour, and he didn't show up.

next-great-headmaster: Lily, I'm so sorry!

lilyblossoms: It's ok. I'm over it.

next-great-headmaster: Lily, do you want to meet outside the Room of Requirement Memorial?

lilyblossoms: Are you going to stand me up too? Heh

next-great-headmaster: I wouldn't dream of it. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes?

lilyblossoms: Yeah, that's sounds perfect. Bye

next-great-headmaster: see you

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed in_

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

_peskypixies has signed in_

peskypixies: Hello

scarredforlife: Who's this?

peskypixies: Gilderoy Lockhart

scarredforlife: You use the EM?

peskypixies: Yes … am I not supposed to?

scarredforlife: I guess you can use it. I just didn't expect to see you here Professor Lockhart.

peskypixies: Professor?

scarredforlife: Oh, right. Um … what do you want me to call you?

peskypixies: I would prefer for you to call me Gilderoy

scarredforlife: Alright, Gilderoy it is then. Uh, what have you been up to?

peskypixies: Well, I was supposed to go on a date today, but I was stood up.

scarredforlife: You have a girlfriend?

peskypixies: Well, I thought I did, but she stood me up. We were supposed to see the quidditch game,

scarredforlife: What quidditch game?

peskypixies: The one at school today. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

scarredforlife: Were you now?

peskypixies: Yeah, we were. I don't know what happened. I waited for her for two hours, but she never showed up.

scarredforlife: That's really sucks.

peskypixies: Yes it does.

scarredforlife: What is her name?

peskypixies: Her name is Lily.

scarredforlife: Um, that's a pretty name. What does she look like?

peskypixies: She's got really pretty auburn hair, and emerald green eyes.

scarredforlife: That's interesting, Gilderoy.

peskypixies: Yeah, I'm really depressed that she ditched me.

scarredforlife: Don't feel bad. There will always be a next time.

peskypixies: I suppose. What is your name?

scarredforlife: It's me, Harry Potter

peskypixies: I don't know a Harry Potter

scarredforlife: Figures

peskypixies: What figures?

scarredforlife: Nothing. I'd better be going now. Good luck in the future. Um, I'll come visit you some time. Bye

peskypixies: Visit me?

_scarredforlife has signed out_

_peskypixies has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **Thanks to my reviewers (even though you guys missed out on my errors:D)/favouriters/subscribers! 


	12. Somethang Sweet

**A/N:** I'm proud of myself. I posted quicker than I expected.

I quite like this chapter. Stuff actually happens! The chapter kind of gets angsty at the end. I kind of found it fitting how 'Those you've known' from _Spring Awakening _started playing as I was writing it.

Stuff that you should know:  
1. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. This is a HP fanfiction, why do you need to know anything about HHGTTG? Well, Douglas Adams has a very good time travel theory. That is what I'm basing the timetravelness in my fic on. For those of you who do not feel like reading 300 + pages just to find this theory, I have decided to quote it:

"One of the major problems encountered in time travel is not that of accidentally becoming your own father or mother. There is no problem involved in becoming your own father or mother that a broadminded and well-adjusted family can't cope with. There is also no problem about changing the course of history — the course of history does not change because it all fits together like a jigsaw. All the important changes have happened before the things they were supposed to change and it all sorts itself out in the end.

The major problem is quite simply one of grammar, and the main work to consult in this matter is Dr Dan Streetmentioner's Time Traveller's Handbook of 1001 Tense Formations. It will tell you for instance how to describe something that was about to happen to you in the past before you avoided it by time-jumping forward two days in order to avoid it. The event will be described differently according to whether you are talking about it from the standpoint of your own natural time, from a time in the further future, or a time in the further past and is further complicated by the possibility of conducting conversations whilst you are actually travelling from one time to another with the intention of becoming your own father or mother."

You should keep that theory in mind as the plot advances. For example: If Harry was all "Dad! Don't trust Peter he's a backstabber", it would not alter anything that happens in the future. Also, I would suggest that you read HHGTTG if you haven't read it.

2. Albus Severus is his first name.

3. I've now decided, for the story to make sense, Tonks and Remus are 17 years apart.

4. This fact has nothing to do with the fic, or HHGTTG, but I've gone hoarse, and can no longer sing high. It makes me sad.

5. This author's note was 442 words long

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__ the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 12th

* * *

**

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed in_

_dragontamer has signed in_

dragontamer: Draco, I'm here!

dragon-of-badfaith: I can see that

dragontamer: Where are you?

dragon-of-badfaith: You know I can't tell you that

dragontamer: Please Draco. You can tell me, can't you?

dragon-of-badfaith: If I do tell you, I'm not going to say it on here

dragontamer: Why not?

dragon-of-badfaith: Someone might be online

dragontamer: It's just us

dragon-of-badfaith: You never know. It's just safer this way.

dragontamer: Oh alright.

dragon-of-badfaith: Now, Pansy, do you remember what I told you to do?

dragontamer: Yes. I'm to keep an eye on Potter and his group.

dragon-of-badfaith: And?

dragontamer: Potter is in the library with frizzhead. I don't know where the weasel is.

dragon-of-badfaith: Alright that's good. I think I might actually be making a break through.

dragontamer: Can you tell me what you are doing?

dragon-of-badfaith: It's confidential DE business.

dragontamer: DE?

dragon-of-badfaith: death eater, Pansy

dragontamer: Oh, right!

dragon-of-badfaith: I will tell you this; the Dark Lord will be very pleased with me once I'm done.

dragontamer: Oh, I'm so excited! You're so amazing, Draco.

dragon-of-badfaith: I know. Ok, I'm leaving. I'll meet you in the common room.

dragontamer: Yay!

dragon-of-badfaith: I'm expecting something sweet when I get there

dragontamer: I'll be your something sweet

dragon-of-badfaith: You know what I mean

dragontamer: I'm sorry. I was just joking. What do you want?

dragon-of-badfaith: I'm in the mood for a treacle tart

dragontamer: Ok!

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed out_

_dragontamer has signed out_

* * *

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_scarredforlife has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Wotcher, Scarred

scarredforlife: Nothing really.

firewhisky4all: Did you watch the quidditch game yesterday? It was bloody brilliant

scarredforlife: Yeah, I was in it. It was a really good match. We were partying all night in celebration. Actually, my house was partying, I went to bed.

firewhisky4all: What? You went to bed? How can you pass up a party? And here I though you were cool.

scarredforlife: I had a lot on my mind. I wasn't really in the mood for partying.

firewhisky4all: Aw well, we all have those days. Well, I don't – I'm always up for a good party – but I'm sure there are people who have those days.

scarredforlife: Yeah. I suppose.

firewhisky4all: Did you see the Ravenclaw seeker? He had the snitch right in front of his face, but he let it get away! I couldn't believe it.

scarredforlife: He did?

firewhisky4all: How could you miss it! That was the highlight of the match.

scarredforlife: I guess I wasn't paying attention. Lucky for me the Ravenclaw seeker wasn't paying attention.

firewhisky4all: You're a seeker?

scarredforlife: Yeah.

firewhisky4all: That was /you/! You were amazing … for a Slytherin

scarredforlife: Slytherin? What are you talking about?

firewhisky4all: We'll you're not in Ravenclaw, correct?

scarredforlife: Right

firewhisky4all: Therefore, making you a Slytherin

scarredforlife: I think you mean: There for that makes you a Gryffindor

firewhisky4all: Gryffindor didn't play yesterday

scarredforlife: Uh, yes they did.

firewhisky4all: It was Ravenclaw vs Slytherin – 40/200

scarredforlife: I don't know what match you were watching, but it was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw – 190/10

firewhisky4all: You sure you didn't take a bludger to the head?

scarredforlife: Positive.

_teddybear has sign in_

teddybear: Hello

scarredforlife: Hey

firewhisky4all: Wotcher?

teddybear: Oh, I asked my Godfather what were the names of his Aunt and Uncle and he told me Vernon and Petunia Dursley

firewhisky4all: That's nice

scarredforlife: Are you sure those names are correct?

teddybear: Yeah, I asked him to write it down for me. What are the names of your Aunt and Uncle?

scarredforlife: Vernon and Petunia Dursley …

firewhisky4all: Freaky

scarredforlife: Who's your Godfather?

teddybear: Harry Potter

scarredforlife: You must be mistaken

firewhisky4all: Who's Harry Potter?

scarredforlife: Me

teddybear: You? Didn't you say you are 16?

scarredforlife: Yeah, I did. How old did you say you were again?

firewhisky4all: I'm sure there are loads of Harry Potters. Or someone is pulling a prank. I think that would be a nifty prank to pull with Snivellus.

teddybear: I'm 23. How many Harry Potter's are there with relatives by the name of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Hm, did you get this information out of 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived'

scarredforlife: Snivellus? I've only heard the Marauders use that. Who are you?

firewhisky4all: How did you know we're called the Marauders? I'm Sirius Black, didn't I tell you before?

scarredforlife: 'Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived' what is that?

teddybear: Sirius Black? Impossible! He was my dad's best mate.

scarredforlife: Sirius?! How are you on here? Maybe Luna was right. Are my parents on here as well?

teddybear: and, that's Harry Potter's bio

firewhisky4all: Parents? What are you talking about? Who are you lot's parents?

teddybear: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

scarredforlife: James and Lily Potter

firewhisky4all: Are you both mad? Lily won't even look at James, Remus is my boyfriend, and who the hell is Nymphadora? The only Tonks I know is my cousin Andromeda.

scarredforlife: Lupin and Tonks don't have a child. They aren't even together. At least, I don't think they are.

teddybear: What do you mean boyfriend?

scarredforlife: What do you mean 'Lily won't even look at James'?

firewhisky4all: Do I have to spell it out? Remus and I are dating. Yes, we're queer, get used to it. And James needs to find another girl. I don't understand what he sees in her. She's nothing special, and besides she's such a prude. She only acknowledges James' existence with looks of disgust.

scarredforlife: My parents love each other. If you really are Sirius, you would know that. Sirius would never say things like that. You always said that they made the perfect couple.

firewhisky4all: Pah, perfect my arse.

teddybear: How old did you say you are?

firewhisky4all: 16

scarredforlife: Sirius was 35

firewhisky4all: 35! I'm hurt by that comment. 20 would have been nice, but 35! And what's with this past tense business anyway?

teddybear: That is how you speak about people who have passed away

firewhisky4all: I'm quite alive thank you

scarredforlife: You didn't die behind the curtain?

firewhisky4all: What the bloody hell are you talking about?

teddybear: Can you send me a picture of yourself?

firewhisky4all: Why?

teddybear: I want to see if you really are Sirius

firewhisky4all: Of course I am

scarredforlife: Actually, can you send me a picture too?

firewhisky4all: Fine, if it will stop your crazy talk.

firewhisky4all has sent teddybear a photomessage

firewhisky4all has sent scarredforlife a photomessage

teddybear: You look exactly like the pictures in my dad's album. Hm … scarred can you send me a picture too?

scarredforlife: You look so young Sirius … Why do you want a picture of me?

teddybear: Because you claim to be Harry Potter

firewhisky4all: I sent you my picture; I want to see both of yours. And, yes, I do look young.

scarredforlife: Fine

scarredforlife has sent teddybear a photomessage

teddybear: Alright then

scarredforlife has sent firewhisky4all a photomessage

teddybear has sent scarredforlife a photomessage

firewhisky4all: Blimey! You look exactly like James, scarred

teddybear has sent firewhisky4all a photomessage

scarredforlife: You do sort of look like Lupin … and Tonks

firewhisky4all: Bloody hell, you look like Remus, but older. Wait, how can Remus be your dad if: 1) he's gay 2) he's 17

teddybear: You do look exactly like my Godfather, but much younger.

scarredforlife: You've told me that before, Sirius. Everyone always says: I look exactly like my dad, except for my eyes. They are my mum's.

firewhisky4all: This is really weird.

teddybear: What year is it?

firewhisky4all: What kind of question is that? I think we all know what year it is.

teddybear: What year is it?

scarredforlife: Alright? It's 1996

firewhisky4all: 1977

scarredforlife: 1977?

firewhisky4all: 1996? What are you talking about?

teddybear: I'm in 2022

firewhisky4all: 2022! What the bloody hell?

scarredforlife: I don't understand.

teddybear: I think I do. It's possible that this charm has no time barriers.

firewhisky4all: What do you mean?

teddybear: This is farfetched, but I think that this charm allows one to talk to people in other generations.

firewhisky4all: No way.

scarredforlife: That is how Luna was able to talk to my parents. This is great! Sirius, what are my parent's usernames?

firewhisky4all: Are you being serious? You're parents are really James and Evans?

scarredforlife: Yeah, and you are my godfather.

firewhisky4all: Bloody hell, this is confusing. I still don't think Evans is right for James.

scarredforlife: Trust me, they are perfect. What are their usernames?

firewhisky4all: Alright, if you say so. James – stag-on-a-stick, Evans – lilyblossoms

scarredforlife: Thank you, Sirius

firewhisky4all: Bloody confusing, I say

teddybear: Does my dad use the EM?

firewhisky4all: Remus uses the EM – howlingforchocolate

teddybear: I recognize the name. Albus Severus's friend. I talked to him. Wow, I talked to my dad.

firewhisky4all: Albus Severus. Who the bloody hell names their kid that.

scarredforlife: Who's Albus Severus? I feel sorry for the kid, that's not a very good name. He must have cruel parents, giving him a name like that.

teddybear: Actually, Harry, Albus Severus is /your/ son.

firewhisky4all: Why the bloody hell did you name him that? Severus, honestly, that greasy git doesn't deserve anyone named after him.

scarredforlife: I named my son /Albus Severus/?

teddybear: Yes you did.

scarredforlife: Who's his mother?

firewhisky4all: Snivellus, honestly!

teddybear: Ginny Weasley

scarredforlife: Ron's sister!?

teddybear: Yeah

scarredforlife: But she's my best mate's sister

firewhisky4all: You marry your best mate's sister?

scarredforlife: Do we have any other kids?

teddybear: I probably shouldn't be giving you so much information about the future.

firewhisky4all: Wait! When did Remus turn straight?

scarredforlife: Must have been after you died.

firewhisky4all: When do I die? Like how old?

scarredforlife: 35

firewhisky4all: Bloody hell! How?

scarredforlife: You fall behind a veil in the department of mysteries.

teddybear: I really don't think you should be giving out all this information

firewhisky4all: Stuff it, you sound just like Remus. How did it happen?

scarredforlife: Maybe teddybear is right? Hey, you didn't tell us your name …

teddybear: Oh, My name is Teddy Remus Lupin

firewhisky4all: Remus gets a kid named after him, too? Does James have a kid named after him?

teddybear: Well, I suppose you'll probably meet him on here sometime. Yeah, he does.

firewhisky4all: Do I get a kid named after me?

teddybear: James Sirius Potter

firewhisky4all: Awesome!

scarredforlife: I have two kids?

teddybear: Actually, three. James, Albus Severus and Lily

firewhisky4all: Us, Brits, really need to stop recycling names. People could get confused.

scarredforlife: This whole thing is confusing anyway.

firewhisky4all: How come you haven't asked if I know your mum, Teddy?

teddybear: You wouldn't know her

firewhisky4all: Try me. I probably know someone who knows her.

teddybear: I doubt it.

firewhisky4all: Why?

teddybear: She was born in 1978

firewhisky4all: Ah, well, I suppose I don't know her then. Hold on, Remus marries a Tonks?

teddybear: Yes. Andromeda Tonks is my grandmother

firewhisky4all: Remus gets it on with my /cousin/

teddybear: Uh, yeah.

firewhisky4all: That poof. I'm surprised he didn't get with my brother.

scarredforlife: He dies years before you.

firewhisky4all: Awesome! How about that bitch of a mother I have?

scarredforlife: I'm assuming she's dead. I've met her though.

firewhisky4all: What? How?

scarredforlife: She sealed herself in a portrait. Every time someone makes a loud noise, she screams: "Bloodtraitors! Using my house! Filthy!" etc

firewhisky4all: Sounds like my dear old mum.

teddybear: I would really love to stay, but I've got to go to work.

firewhisky4all: I still find that weird. My boyfriend has a son … who is older than us.

scarredforlife: Strange indeed.

teddybear: Oh, before I go. I think we should keep this contained in the Orphan Club. Can you imagine what would happen if word got out?

firewhisky4all: No problem.

teddybear: Good. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

_teddybear has signed out_

scarredforlife: Are you really going to keep this secret?

firewhisky4all: Not a chance

scarredforlife: I don't know if I should tell my friends.

firewhisky4all: No harm in telling them.

scarredforlife: Sirius, I can't believe I'm talking to you.

firewhisky4all: Wait, if we're the Orphan Club, does this mean Jamesey is dead?

scarredforlife: Yes

firewhisky4all: I'm not looking forward to the future.

scarredforlife: Neither am I

firewhisky4all: It sounds like your life turns out fine; 3 kids and a wife

scarredforlife: I suppose you're right, but my favourite teacher, and last remnants of the Marauders dies.

firewhisky4all: Life sucks doesn't it

scarredforlife: It really does

firewhisky4all: I think I'm going to go outside and enjoy it while I can. 35, geeze, that's less than 20 years.

scarredforlife: I think I'm going to go outside as well

firewhisky4all: I'll talk to you later?

scarredforlife: Yeah. Talk to you later

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **The plot actually advanced in that chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Hurrah for plot advancements. In celebration I decided to bake a cake: -sets up plates with pieces of cake on them beside the review table- Enjoy! 


	13. I'm Not Yet Dead

**A/N:** I finally updated. I'm sorry it too so long. My goodness, almost a whole month, bad DM. School is making it impossible to update anything. Hopefully, next chapter won't take as long as this one did to update.

I've decided to apologize to anyone who has corrected my writing over a review, and received a response that said something like "Thanks, I won't change the fic, but I will look out for that next time." I realized that was very hypocritical of me to complain about you guys not catching my mistakes, then me not editing them. I went back and edited all the mistake that you lot pointed out.

Also, it's been brought to me attention (in The Gospel According To AS) that I have the ages of the Weasley kids all wrong. According to JK Hugo and Lily are the same age, and Rose and AS are the same age, but according to me Rose and Lily are the same age, and Hugo and James are the same age. Woops. Well, I'm just going to take artistic license on that little error. It's not like it's any worse than the Patil twins both being in Gryffindor. Heh …

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

_

* * *

_

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal:_ public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__ the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 13th

* * *

**

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed in_

_dragontamer has signed in_

dragontamer: Do you really have to work so early?

dragon-of-badfaith: This is the only time I can work. I can't work during or after classes because my grades will drop, and that will look suspicious. If it is too early for you, I can always find someone else.

dragontamer: No! I'm sorry, Draco. It's not too early. I was only teasing you. I'll work with out complaining.

dragon-of-badfaith: Good. How are the three you are supposed to be monitoring?

dragontamer: I don't see them, so I am assuming that they are still in bed.

dragon-of-badfaith: And I haven't heard anything from Crabbe and Goyle, so things are going well so far.

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed in_

gryff1nd0rb01: Hello?

dragon-of-badfaith: Who are you?

gryff1nd0rb01: It's Pete

dragon-of-badfaith: Oh that's a load of help. Last name

gryff1nd0rb01: Pettigrew

dragon-of-badfaith: Oh, its you. What is with the ridiculous username?

gryff1nd0rb01: I thought it looked cool …

dragontamer: Well, it doesn't.

gryff1nd0rb01: Oh … I don't know how to change it

dragon-of-badfaith: Well, you should chose more carefully next time.

gryff1nd0rb01: Ok, I will.

dragon-of-badfaith: Pansy, sign off. I don't want to hear from you again unless Potter does something unusual.

dragontamer: Ok! Bye lovemuffin!

_dragontamer has signed out_

dragon-of-badfaith: I can't stand that woman. I only keep her around because she looks good on my arm. So what do you want?

gryff1nd0rb01: Oh, nothing. I was just bored. I was wondering if anyone was online.

dragon-of-badfaith: You are telling me that you are just allowed to make contact with the outside world? You do realize that you are supposed to be dead.

gryff1nd0rb01: I'm supposed to be dead?

dragon-of-badfaith: I don't even know why we keep you around.

gryff1nd0rb01: No, I'll pretend that I'm dead. What do I have to do?

dragon-of-badfaith: Never mind. There must be some updates. Or are you not allowed to tell me on here?

gryff1nd0rb01: Uh, I don't think there are any updates …

dragon-of-badfaith: Well, I've got work to do. Tell the Dark Lord that I've made a break through.

gryff1nd0rb01: Who?

dragon-of-badfaith: I'm not in the mood to play games. Just tell you-know-who that the plan is coming along nicely.

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed out_

gryff1nd0rb01: What?

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed out_

* * *

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

stag-on-a-stick: So, where is this future son of mine?

firewhisky4all: Dunno, I expected him to be online.

stag-on-a-stick: What did you say his name is?

firewhisky4all: Harry

stag-on-a-stick: Like my father?

firewhisky4all: Yeah, and get this, your grandson's name is James.

stag-on-a-stick: We really need to give kids their own names. Are you sure my grandson's name is James?

firewhisky4all: That's what Remus' son told me.

stag-on-a-stick: I think I might have got into an on-parchment fight with my grandson. So he wasn't a nutter. Blimey, this situation is confusing.

firewhisky4all: Tell me about it.

stag-on-a-stick: At least this guarantees that Lily and I will get together. Didn't I tell you that she can't resist me

firewhisky4all: I still don't think you and Lily are right for each other. Come on, mate, she's such a prude.

stag-on-a-stick: It's written in the stars. Oh, did I tell you that I figured out Lily's username?

firewhisky4all: Yeah, lilyblossoms, I was there remember

stag-on-a-stick: No, that's not her. Her username is not-a-flower. Feisty, isn't it?

firewhisky4all: Uh oh

stag-on-a-stick: What?

firewhisky4all: I told your future son that Lily's username is lilyblossoms …

stag-on-a-stick: Hah, that'll be interesting. I want to see that.

firewhsiky4all: I agree. That'll be quite funny.

stag-on-a-stick: Let's not tell him.

firewhisky4all: James, pranking your own son?

stag-on-a-stick: It's pure genius isn't it?

firewhisky4all: I would have to agree with you there.

_arcturus has signed in_

arcturus: This parchment is being monitored by prefects. State your name and purpose for being on here.

firewhisky4all: Sod off, Regulus

arcturus: Who is this?

firewhisky4all: Hm, I don't know. How about you stop being a prat, and get out of everyone's business.

arcturus: Sirius?

firewhisky4all: And I had thought that you had forgotten my tone of voice after 4 months.

arcturus: I am going to report you.

firewhisky4all: Ohh, I'm so scared. My ickle estranged brother is going to report me. Is that going to make mummy happy?

arcturus: Shut up

firewhisky4all: Ooo, did I hit a nerve. Are you going to cry to mummy now? What is she going to do to me, kick me out?

arcturus: You better watch your back.

firewhisky4all: Oh yes, I'd better. I never know when big bad Regulus is going to be around. Come on, Jamsey, let us go somewhere.

stag-on-a-stick: Alright then Sirius.

arcturus: Where are you planning on going?

firewhisky4all: Why don't you try to find us

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

_arcturus has signed out_

* * *

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

next-great-headmaster: Hey, Lil

lilyblossoms: Hey, AS

next-great-headmaster: How are you feeling?

lilyblossoms: I'm feeling better. Our talk last night helped a lot.

next-great-headmaster: Anytime you want to talk, I'll be there alright.

lilyblossoms: Thanks

next-great-headmaster: It's no problem. Have you talked to James lately?

lilyblossoms: No, and I don't plan to.

next-great-headmaster: He still hasn't admitted anything yet?

lilyblossoms: No! And he has the nerve to give /me/ the cold shoulder in the common room.

next-great-headmaster: I can't believe him.

lilyblossoms: I know. He makes me sick.

_moonshine has signed in_

moonshine: Hello world!

lilyblossoms: Hello

next-great-headmaster: Hey

moonshine: How is everyone doing on this fine Sunday?

lilyblossoms: I'm doing alright. How about you?

next-great-headmaster: I'm alright. I'm swamped with charms homework. And you?

moonshine: I am doing quite alright. I also have charms homework, and a potions assignment. I would do them, but it seems as if someone stole my backpack again.

lilyblossoms: That's awful! Who would do such a thing?

moonshine: Oh, it's no big deal. I'm used to having my stuff stolen. I'm just glad that Professor Snape doesn't teach potions anymore. It will be much easier to explain things to Professor Slughorn.

next-great-headmaster: Who's Professor Slughorn?

lilyblossoms: What are you talking about?

_scarredforlife has signed in_

scarredforlife: Hello

moonshine: Oh you know, Professor Slughorn, the new potions teacher. He just came this year. He replaced Professor Snape. I personally think he's much better than Professor Snape, not that I don't think Professor Snape is not interesting.

next-great-headmaster: I'm sorry, I've never heard of a Professor Slughorn before. And the only Snape I know is dead.

moonshine: Oh, hello Harry!

scarredforlife: Hello, Luna. What about Snape and Slughorn?

lilyblossoms: Hi

moonshine: Oh, someone is calling me. Maybe they know where my backpack is. I will be right back.

_moonshine has gone away_

scarredforlife: Hello, Lily.

lilyblossoms: How are you?

scarredforlife: I'm really great.

lilyblossoms: That's good.

next-great-headmaster: Hello, scarred

scarredforlife: Um, Lily, this might seem strange, but I believe you are my mum. Before you deny this, and call me a nutter, let me explain. I was on here yesterday, and I was talking to Sirius Black, and Teddy Lupin. Together, we figured out that the EM is transgeneration.

lilyblossoms: What are you talking about?

next-great-headmaster: Uh, I still think you are a nutter. Who are you?

scarredforlife: I thought it was strange when I first found out, but it all makes sense. I asked for your username, and I was told it was lilyblossoms.

lilyblossoms: Who are you?

scarredforlife: Harry Potter, your son with James Potter.

lilyblossoms: Ugh! Who's this? James? Why won't you leave me alone?

next-great-headmaster: Give it a rest. She's already mad at you. Do you have to keep pushing her?

scarredforlife: No, I'm not James. Please don't get mad. I really wanted to talk to you.

lilyblossoms: What a way to talk to me. You just don't know when to stop, do you? You have no idea what is going on in my life right now, but you continue to torment me. Just sod off James!

scarredforlife: I'm not James. James is my dad. Please, mum, Lily, listen to me. I'll send you a picture as proof. Just look into my eyes and you will know I'm not James. I have your eyes.

next-great-headmaster: What are you playing at? Lily, I think we should just go.

lilyblossoms: I agree with you, Albus.

scarredforlife: Wait don't leave! Albus? Albus Dumbledore?

next-great-headmaster: No, everyone seems to think I'm Dumbledore.

lilyblossoms: Come on, let's go.

scarredforlife: What is your name then?

next-great-headmaster: James, you already know my name.

scarredforlife: I'm not James. I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?

**lilyblossoms(to next-great-headmaster):Do you think that is dad?**

**next-great-headmaster(to lilyblossoms): No. Dad would never do that to us. It has to be James, or one of his friends.**

**lilyblossoms(to next-great-headmaster): Yeah, your right. He's so annoying.**

next-great-headmaster: Ugh, if you must know, I'm Albus Severus Potter

scarredforlife: Teddy told me about you. He said that you are my future son.

next-great-headmaster: Dad? James? What is up with you, who ever you are?

lilyblossoms: What do you mean AS is your /future/ son?

scarredforlife: Well, mum, the EM allows users to talk to people from other generations. I talked to Sirius yesterday, and Professor Lupin's son. So, I'm talking to you from 1996, and mum you are in 1977, and Albus Severus you are in 2022.

lilyblossoms: I don't know what you are talking about, but it's 2022.

_moonshine has come back_

moonshine: Sorry I took so long. I thought they had my bookbag, but the girls just wanted to tease me. They told me they threw my bag in the boy's bathroom on the third floor.

scarredforlife: I'm sorry to hear that Luna. Well, Luna, I want you to meet my mum, Lily, and my son Albus Severus.

lilyblossoms: He's a nutter, I don't have a son.

next-great-headmaster: Nice to meet you?

moonshine: Harry, that's not your mum.

scarredforlife: It's not?

moonshine: No. Her username wasn't lilyblossoms.

scarredforlife: But Sirius told me.

lilyblossoms: Sirius Black? He is dead.

scarredforlife: I know

moonshine: Maybe Sirius was mistaken. You know, a lot of people seem to be mistaken lately. It's those dander drops.

scarredforlife: Lily Evans wouldn't say that Sirius is dead. Who are you lilyblossoms?

lilyblossoms: I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I'm Lily Potter.

scarredforlife: Lily Potter? So you aren't Lily Evans.

lilyblossoms: No, she's my grandmother

next-great-headmaster: Lily's my sister. She's a potter.

_teddybear has signed in _

teddybear: Hello

scarredforlife: Hey Teddy

teddybear: Hello Harry

next-great-headmaster: Do you know who he is, Teddy?

moonshine: Hello teddybear

teddybear: Yeah, AS. Scarred is your dad … at 16

lilyblossoms: What?

next-great-headmaster: You actually believe that?

lilyblossoms: Are you sure it isn't James' doing?

teddybear: lilyblossoms, you must be Harry's mother, nice to meet you.

moonshine: Oh, this is quite an interesting conversation. I'll have to inform my father about the EM immediately. He would surly love to write about this.

scarredforlife: Luna, please don't tell your dad anything yet. I think it's best that we don't let anyone know.

moonshine: Alright, Harry!

lilyblossoms: I don't have a son. This is just a prank by James. Are you in it too?

next-great-headmaster: Teddy, that's Lily. My sister Lily.

teddybear: But Sirius said that lilyblossoms was Lily Evans.

next-great-headmaster: Teddy, you don't actually believe that do you?

teddybear: It makes perfect sense.

lilyblossoms: Yes, it makes perfect sense, that it is James being a prat to me again.

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

next-great-headmaster: Teddy, it's not possible for us to be talking to our 16 year old dad.

scarredforlife: I found it hard to believe too, but it all makes sense if you just look at the time line.

next-great-headmaster: I'm going to go find Lily. Bye

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

moonshine: No offence, Harry, but your family isn't too nice. They all seem like very rude people, but that's ok. Everyone is different. They are probably fun in their own way. I liked your dad though, he was very nice. It seems like your daughter and mother act the same. Oh well, I've got to get going now. Neville and I are going to a walk around the grounds. He's going to show me his garden. I'm very excited. Good day!

_moonshine has signed out_

scarredforlife: That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. Why didn't they understand? It makes perfect sense.

teddybear: I don't know. I thought that Albus Severus would have believed it right away.

scarredforlife: Please don't tell me they are like that in real life?

teddybear: No, they aren't. I love being around your kids. They are like siblings to me. Something must be wrong. They kept thinking that James was behind it. I'll have to talk to them about it.

scarredforlife: That sound great. I hope I can talk to them again.

teddybear: If you don't talk to them over the EM, you'll talk to them in real life. Trust me

scarredforlife: But it won't be the same. I'll just be their old man. They won't talk to me the same way they would on here, when I'm a teenager, like them.

teddybear: You worry too much.

scarredforlife: I suppose. Well, I've got to go and finish my homework. I'll talk to you later then. Bye

teddybear: Bye

_scarredforlife has signed out_

_teddybear has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **Sorry once again for not updating sooner. I'm going to try to write the next chapter within the next two weeks. If I don't update by the third week, feel free to send me hate mails. :) 


	14. The Stalling of Homework

**A/N: **Happy (Belated) Thanksgiving to my Canadian Readers! This four day weekend allowed me to write the 14th chapter of the EM. Yay for four day weekends. Now, I'm stalling studying for Physics and working on my religion project just to post this chapter, so I better get loads of reviews :). This is a rather short author's note, but it's not the important part, so it's all good.

**Character list:**_Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, Twins - Gred and Forge (because I haven't decided who's who yet), James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpious Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
**bold**: the user is sending a private message  
normal: public message and can be read by anyone  
underlined:the user has sent a picture message  
**bold and underlined:** the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

**

* * *

January 14th

* * *

**

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

bludgerwarning: You

stag-on-a-stick: Me

bludgerwarning: What do you want?

stag-on-a-stick: Oh nothing. Can't a bloke use a public messenger system?

bludgerwarning: Not at the same time I am

stag-on-a-stick: That hurt.

bludgerwarning: Pansy

stag-on-a-stick: Now that was uncalled for. Here let us start of on a new foot. How are you doing on this fine day?

bludgerwarning: Why should I act like were mates, now?

stag-on-a-stick: Why shouldn't you? I think we just caught each other on a bad day. I don't want any hard feelings between us.

bludgerwarning: Alright then. What is your name?

stag-on-a-stick: Now, that I can't tell you.

bludgerwarning; You want to start over fresh, tell me your name

stag-on-a-stick: Well, that might be a little difficult to do.

bludgerwarning: Humour me

stag-on-a-stick: Well, you aren't going to believe me.

bludgerwarning: I'm sure I will.

stag-on-a-stick: Now I don't want you to blow a cauldron or anything.

bludgerwarning: As I figured, you are a creep.

stag-on-a-stick: Must you wound me so?

bludgerwarning: It's because of you my sister hates me

stag-on-a-stick: It was all unintentional, trust me

bludgerwarning: The hell it was

stag-on-a-stick: Well, you see, there are some large factors –quite large indeed- that would prohibit me from ever getting with your sister

bludgerwarning: What do you want from our family?

stag-on-a-stick: Nothing at all

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

prince-of-potions: Hello

bludgerwarning: Bullocks! Is it some sick joke to make the Potter's lives a living hell?

stag-on-a-stick: As fun as that seems, that is not what I was doing

bludgerwarning: You just thought it would be fun to pretend that you are James Potter, didn't you.

stag-on-a-stick: Well, it does come natural.

bludgerwarning: I want you to stay the fuck away from my family and I.

prince-of-potions: Er, what's going on?

bludgerwarning: Nothing you need to be concerned with

stag-on-a-stick: Well, you see, this bloke here is accusing me of stealing his identity and fancying his sister

prince-of-potions: And his identity is …

bludgerwarning: James Potter

stag-on-a-stick: What he said

prince-of-potions: Are you sure about that?

bludgerwarning: I think I'm bloody well sure of my identity

stag-on-a-stick: He's got a short fuse, you don't want to anger him.

bludgerwarning: Sod off

stag-on-a-stick: See what I mean

prince-of-potions: You can't be James Potter

bludgerwarning: What the hell?

prince-of-potions: I've already talked to James Potter. His username was not bludgerwarning. Who are you?

bludgerwarning: Why the fuck does no one ever believe me.

stag-on-a-stick: He's a nutter isn't he?

bludgerwarning: I'm not the insane one. Now who the ruddy hell are you.

prince-of-potions: I would prefer not to disclose.

stag-on-a-stick: That won't go over well.

bludgerwarning: Coward. Are you afraid I'm going to go after you?

prince-of-potions: Hardly. I'd just prefer to keep my identity concealed. It makes people uncomfortable. It seems to be working just fine.

stag-on-a-stick: I would have to agree.

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

firewhisky4all: 'Ello Jamsey

bludgerwarning: Who's this?

**firewhisky4all (to stag-on-a-stick): Uh, hello to you too**

**stag-on-a-stick (to firewhisky4all): Pads, that's my grandson, James Potter.**

**firewhisky4all (to stag-on-a-stick): Oh, so /that's/ the famous James Potter. Seems like a nice lad.**

**stag-on-a-stick (to firewhisky4all): Don't tell him who you are. It'll piss him off.**

**firewhisky4all (to stag-on-a-stick): Right-o**

firewhisky4all: I'd prefer not to disclose

bludgerwarning: Why the hell will no one tell me their names.

firewhisky4all: Well, mate, you're quite scary. I wouldn't want to be alone in a corridor with you.

stag-on-a-stick: I'd have to agree with you there.

firewhisky4all: Oh yeah, stag, want to ditch class?

stag-on-a-stick: Sounds like a plan. Same place, five minutes?

firewhisky4all: Agreed. See you there.

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_arcturus has signed in_

_bludgerwarning has signed out_

arcturus: This parchment is being monitored by prefects. State your names and purpose for being on here.

prince-of-potions: Regulus?

arcturus: Yes, state your names and purpose.

prince-of-potions: It's Severus.

arcturus: Oh, hello.

prince-of-potions: What class are you in now?

arcturus: History of Magic. How about you?

prince-of-potions: Tsk, tsk, a prefect not paying attention in class.

arcturus: History of Magic is barely worth being called a class.

prince-of-potions: Good point. They really should get rid of Binns, and get a real teacher to teach the subject.

arcturus: You'd think that death would end one's career, honestly.

prince-of-potions: Some people are too ambitious.

arcturus: Maybe I'll complain to my mother, she should be able to do something about it.

prince-of-potions: But then you would actually have to pay attention in that class.

arcturus: Good point.

prince-of-potions: So, have you heard any news about the Dark Lord?

arcturus: I've been asking my mother to send me any news about him. She's thrilled that at least one of her sons is interested in the dark arts. So far, I hear that he is recruiting loyal servants, to aid him in purifying the world of muggles.

prince-of-potions: I can't wait to get away from Hogwarts, and start working for the Dark Lord.

arcturus: Me as well. Lucky you get to get out of this hell a year before I do.

prince-of-potions: The joys of being old.

arcturus: Just you wait. I'll be the Dark Loads faithful servant. I'll be the only one he trusts.

prince-of-potions: I'm sure you will be. Now, I best be off. Talk to you later, servant #1

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

_arcturus has signed out_

* * *

_teddybear has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

teddybear: Hello

howlingforchocolate: Hello

teddybear: How's life?

howlingforchocolate: Disappointing.

teddybear: What's wrong?

howlingforchocolate: It is lunch time, and my friends seem to be no where around. I was hoping to catch them on here.

teddybear: Is that all?

howlingforchocolate: Well, there are other things, but I would prefer not to talk about it.

teddybear: I know what you mean.

howlingforchocolate: I doubt it

teddybear: More than you think

howlingforchocolate: Who is this?

teddybear: Teddy. I don't know if you remember, but I think we talked once before.

howlingforchocolate: A friend of the Potters?

teddybear: That's the one.

howlingforchocolate: Well, that is nifty. How are you?

teddybear: I could be better. How about you?

howlingforchocolate: I could be better as well.

teddybear: I'm sure it's only a temporary feeling.

howlingforchocolate: Yeah … temporary. I'd really like to stay and talk, but lunch is almost over.

teddybear: I'll talk to you later then?

howlingforchocolate: Sure. Good bye.

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

_teddybear has signed out_

* * *

_keeping-score has signed in _

_peskypixies has signed in_

peskypixies: Hello, how are you doing?

keeping-score: Er, hello. I'm doing alright, you?

peskypixies: I'm not doing well at all. I think I might have just lost my girlfriend, literally.

keeping-score: Don't get me started on girlfriends.

peskypixies: Ok, what would you like to talk about then?

keeping-score: Don't ever get in a relationship it's not worth it.

peskypixies: I thought you wanted to change the subject

keeping-score: I've got this one bird, and honestly, she won't leave me alone. Mind you, she's a brilliant snogger, but she's a pain in the rear, if you ask me.

peskypixies: Right?

keeping-score: You know what, just don't get involved with girls in general. Bloody confusing, the lot of them.

peskypixies: I don't find girls confusing. I get along quite well with females.

keeping-score: Just because I started dating someone, my mate, Hermione, won't talk to me. It's not like she hasn't dated anyone before. I think I acted reasonable towards her when she was dating Viktor Krum. Did I complain, no. I don't see why she cares so much that I'm with Lavender.

peskypixies: Uh …

keeping-score: I should just dump the whole lot. Girls, honestly, you can't live with them. They give you a neckache. I think I'm done with girls forever.

peskypixies: Are you a poof?

keeping-score: Bloody hell! Where would you get such an idea from?

peskypixies: You just said you were done with girls. I assumed you would get with blokes now.

keeping-score: No way. Never. No.

peskypixies: Alright, if you say so.

keeping-score: Just stay away from girls. They are always complaining about one thing or another. It's just now worth it.

peskypixies: Why don't you just stop going out with her then?

keeping-score: Are you MAD?! You can't just stop going out with a girl. She'll bloody murder you. I'd rather stay in the relationship, than break it off. Suicide, that's what it is.

peskypixies: Well, my girlfriend isn't like that.

keeping-score: I'm sure she is. All girls are like that.

peskypixies: I'm really worried about her. I can't find her. We were supposed to go to the quidditch match together on Saturday, but she never showed up. I'm afraid she might be hurt.

keeping-score: I'm sorry to be the one with the bad news, but I don't think anything's wrong with her.

peskypixies: Oh …

keeping-score: Sorry, mate. I'd never wish that on any bloke.

peskypixies: Yeah …

keeping-score: No worries though! I'm sure you'll find another girl, one who'll like you for who you are.

peskypixies: I suppose. I'd really like to know what happened to her though, I can't find her anywhere. Not at lunch, not in the halls, not in the hospital wing.

keeping-score: Maybe I can help you find her. What's her name?

peskypixies: Her name is Lily. She's a 4th year Gryffindor.

keeping-score: Hmm, I don't think I've heard of her. I'll check for you anyway. By the way, what's your name?

peskypixies: Gilderoy

keeping-score: Lockhart?

peskypixies: At your service

keeping-score: Alright, I'll keep an eye out for your girlfriend.

peskypixies: Thanks, although, I don't know if she's my girlfriend anymore.

keeping-score: No problem, buddy. I'm sure she'll still want to be your girlfriend. I'll make sure I put in a good word for you.

peskypixies: Thank you

keeping-score: Think nothing of it. Now, rest up, and get better.

peskypixies: Huh?

keeping-score: That's right. Well, I've got to go now. I'll find Lily for you. Try not to lose your memory now.

peskypixies: Ok … I won't …

keeping-score: Bye

_keeping-score has signed out_

_peskypixies has signed out_

* * *


	15. JKR Syndrome

Happy (Belated) Holidays! As a Holiday present, I have finally updated EM. I seem to get getting the JKR disease. There seems to be an increasingly bigger gap between chapters. Heh.

But, I am back! And to make up for me not writing for 2 months, I have made this chapter long are more intense than ever. (Well, that's all up to judgement, but it sounds nice right?). In this chapter there is:  
-drama  
-comedy  
-mistaken identies  
-romance  
-discoveries  
-Malfoy fanboys  
-groveling  
-death threats  
-etc

I've decided to make Avery and Mulciber very fangirlish. I thought it fit in quite nicely.

Here is what you all have been long awaiting. I hope this meets your standards. Incase you have forgotten who is who:

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

**

* * *

January 15****th

* * *

**

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

_greenblaze has signed in_

_darkartist has signed in_

prince-of-potions: We seem to have an interesting predicament before us.

greenblaze: What's this now?

prince-of-potions: Do you remember Potter's username?

darkartist: I've got it engraved in my brain: scarredforlife.

greenblaze: What about him?

prince-of-potions: Well, I just so happened to talk to two other "James Potters" yesterday.

darkartist: You couldn't have

greenblaze: How? Who? What?

prince-of-potions: Yes, apparently bludgerwarning and stag-on-a-stick are also Potter.

darkartist: Who's the real one then?

greenblaze: You suppose it's Potter's way of messing with you?

prince-of-potions: I think someone might be messing with him. bludgerwarning was having an argument with stag-on-a-stick.

greenblaze: What about scarredforlife?

prince-of-potions: He wasn't in the conversation. It was quite an interesting conversation. Bludgerwarning claimed that he had a sister.

darkartist: Potter doesn't have a sister.

prince-of-potions: I know.

greenblaze: What do you suggest we do?

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed in_

darkartist: How are we going to get Potter?

dragon-of-badfaith: What is your business with Potter?

prince-of-potions: None of your business.

dragon-of-badfaith: Who are you to say that?

prince-of-potions: I pose the same question to you.

dragon-of-badfaith: You dare question me?

prince-of-potions: I do

greenblaze: Just tell him.

darkartist: This is going no where. This is Avery.

greenblaze: Mulciber

prince-of-potions: Fine, have it your way. Snape. And you are?

dragon-of-badfaith: Oh it's just you. It's Malfoy.

**greenblaze(to darkartist): Malfoy? The Lucious Malfoy?**

**darkartist(to greenblaze): Who else could it be?**

**greenblaze(to darkartist): I've heard that he's already in the Dark Lord's circle.**

**darkartist(to greenblaze): Awesome! I would kill to be in that circle.**

darkartist: I'm sorry. We didn't realize it was you.

greenblaze: Our most humble apologies.

dragon-of-badfaith: No what was this about getting Potter?

prince-of-potions: You wouldn't care. It's just petty school stuff.

dragon-of-badfaith: Anything that has to do with Potter you tell me. Have you forgotten the orders of the Dark Lord?

prince-of-potions: The Dark Lord wants information about Potter?

dragon-of-badfaith: Is there something wrong with you Snape? This whole war is about Potter. Now stop being daft, and report.

**darkartist(to greenblaze): He's so informed. **

**greenblaze(to darkartist): I know! This is so exciting. Snape better not mess this up.**

**darkartist(to greenblaze): This could be our chance in. I'll tell Snape to watch it.**

greenblaze: We remember the orders. No need to worry.

**darkartist(to prince-of-potions): You'd better watch what you say. Just go along with it. This could be our chance to get into the Dark Lord's inner circle.**

prince-of-potions: What does the Dark Lord want to know about Potter?

dragon-of-badfaith: For one, how to you plan on getting Potter?

darkartist: We've been monitoring his conversations on the EM

greenblaze: But now we're not sure which username is his.

dragon-of-badfaith: How can you monitor his conversation if you don't know what conversation is his?

prince-of-potions: I was talking to scarredforlife, and I was certain that he was Potter, but yesterday I found myself with two blokes who clamed that they were both Potter. They were bludgerwarning and stag-on-a-stick.

darkartist: We were trying to figure out which one was him.

greenblaze: With that information, we were going to befriend him, then catch him in his weakest moments.

darkartist: We just need to know who is the real Potter first.

dragon-of-badfaith: I think I might have an idea who the real Potter is based on the usernames. Do you have any information on them?

prince-of-potions: scarredforlife is not very good in potions, I helped him with one of his assignments.

darkartist: He also can't stand Snape.

dragon-of-badfaith: Go on

prince-of-potions: bludgerwarning has a sister. He also has a nasty temper.

dragon-of-badfaith: Hmmm

prince-of-potions: stag-on-a-stick never said that he was Potter, but it was implied. Also, he was very passive, and sarcastic.

dragon-of-badfaith: I think we can rule out bludgerwarning for Potter, he has no sister, and that is the wrong quidditch position in his name. stag-on-a-stick is possible, but unlikely. I think scarredforlife is Potter. His username confirms it. It's not very original, just like him.

darkartist: That's what I said.

greenblaze: Me too

_gryffind0rb01 has signed in_

dragon-of-badfaith: Hello Wormtail. I see you've gotten on again.

prince-of-potions: Wormtail …

greenblaze: Isn't that Pettigrew's nick name?

prince-of-potions: What are you doing talking to him?

dragon-of-badfaith: If it was my choice, I wouldn't. Unfortunately, he's an important pawn of the Dark Lord.

**greenblaze(to darkartist): Bullocks! **

**darkartist(to greenblaze): I don't believe it. How did Pettigrew get in before we did?**

**greenblaze(to darkartist): Not bloody fair.**

dragon-of-badfaith: Anything to report?

gryffind0rb01: No … nothing

prince-of-potions: Interesting move. He'd know a lot about Potter wouldn't he.

gryffind0rb01: I would?

dragon-of-badfaith: Is everyone daft? Honestly, the Dark Lord seems to be losing his touch for his followers.

gryffind0rb01: The Dark Lord?

dragon-of-badfaith: I don't have time for you Wormtail. I have work to do. Do not do /anything/ to Potter, unless you run it by me first.

darkartist: Of course Mr. Malfoy. Anything.

dragon-of0badfaith: You'd better not mess anything up. If you do, you'll be dealt with by the Dark Lord himself.

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed out_

prince-of-potions: How did you get into the Dark Lord's circle?

gryffind0rb01: Who me?

darkartist: Why would he pick you? What is so special about Potter's bitch?

gryffind0rb01: I don't know. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me.

prince-of-potions: We won't hurt you …

gryffind0rb01: Oh thank you.

prince-of-potions: but we need you to do a job for us.

gryffind0rb01: What kind of job?

prince-of-potions: You are going to be our rat. You are going to spy on your Potter, so that we can give the information to Malfoy.

gryffind0rb01: I couldn't do that. James is my friend. I won't do it.

darkartist: Did you not hear what Malfoy said, the Dark Lord will hunt you down.

gryffind0rb01: The Dark Lord is just a myth

darkartist: Don't give us that bullshit. We know you are in his inner circle.

greenblaze: If you don't do this. We'll hunt you down.

darkartist: Don't worry, we've heard that St. Mungo's has excellent care.

gryffind0rb01: Please don't

prince-of-potions: Do we have a deal then?

gryffind0rb01: Alright, but please don't make me hurt James.

prince-of-potions: We wouldn't dream of it.

darkartist: You'll just have to spy on him. No harm done.

greenblaze: He wouldn't even know.

prince-of-potions: Let's start off with something easy. What is Potter's username?

gryffind0rb01: stag-on-a-stick

darkartist: Are you sure?

greenblaze: If not …

gryffind0rb01: It is, I swear! That's his username. I'm not lying. You'll see next time he signs on.

prince-of-potions: Get him on the parchment then.

gryffind0rb01: I don't know where his is.

prince-of-potions: Get him on parchment at 7PM. This will be your first test.

gryffind0rb01: I don't know if I can do that.

prince-of-potions: 7 o'clock, today. Until then

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

gryffind0rb01: I don't know if I can. I'll try. I promise I will.

_darkartist has signed out_

gryffind0rb01: What if he doesn't sign in?

_greenblaze has signed out_

_gryffind0rb01 has signed out_

* * *

_not-a-flower has signed in_

_arcturus has signed in_

arcturus: This board is monitored by prefects. States your name and purpose.

not-a-flower: It's just me, Black.

arcturus: Evans, anything to report.

not-a-flower: I did talk to that Luna girl a few days ago.

arcturus: Why didn't you tell me.

not-a-flower: I couldn't find you.

arcturus: You know where to find me

not-a-flower: I've been busy. Do you want to hear what I have to say?

arcturus: What?

not-a-flower: Lovegood is loony. She was convinced that Potter and I have a sixteen year old son. She said something about Remus being a werewolf. And that he and Sirius were going out. She also said that she met them in the Department of Mysteries. Delusional, isn't she.

arcturus: That's not information. We already knew that she was crazy.

not-a-flower: I know. But you told me to report. That is what I'm doing, reporting. If you don't want to hear what I have to say, I'll just leave.

arcturus: I don't know if what you have to say is worthwhile. I on the other hand found out some /useful/ information.

not-a-flower: Oh, please tell me. What did the great Regulus find?

arcturus: You'd better watch your tone

not-a-flower: Oh forgive me. I did not mean to offend you. Please accept my most humble apologies.

arcturus: Mind your place.

not-a-flower: Last time I checked, I'm in 6th year, and you are just in 5th. If anything, you should watch /your/ place.

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

arcturus: You forget who you are talking to, mudblood.

not-a-flower: At least my parents aren't cousins.

arcturus: I would rather that than have my parents be muggles. You are filth. Not even worthy to clean my shoes.

not-a-flower: I'm obviously not the filth here. You treat people like dirt, you pretentious ass.

arcturus: Is that the best you can do? Well it obviously is. Mudbloods have no talent. You scum deserve to be destroyed, along with your muggle parents.

bludgerwarning: Watch your mouth. Who do you think you are spouting garbage like that? What time period are you in anyway?

arcturus: Stay out of this. It's none of your business.

bludgerwarning: I think it is. I don't appreciate it when pureblood supremacist spout shit. Take that bloody stick out of your ass, you prick.

arcturus: I don't care what mudbloods have to say.

bludgerwarning: Not that it matters, but I'm a pureblood.

arcturus: Filthy blood traitor.

bludgerwarning: Now I would kindly like to ask you to sod off.

arcturus: I don't want to be around dirty blood traitors and mudbloods. You'd better watch out. The Dark Lord will get mudbloods and blood traitors first.

_arcturus has signed out_

bludgerwarning: Fucking prick.

not-a-flower: Thank you for that.

bludgerwarning: It was nothing. I really hate when purebloods spout the m-word. It also really pisses me off when they bring up Voldemort. Fucking cowards.

not-a-flower: I really appreciate it. May I ask your name?

bludgerwarning: James Potter

not-a-flower: I thought Potter's username was stag-on-a-stick.

bludgerwarning: That is definitely not me. He's been saying that just to get on my nerves, and ruin my reputation.

not-a-flower: So, stag-on-a-stick is not James Potter, but you are?

bludgerwarning: That is correct. Don't listen to the other guy. I'm the real James.

not-a-flower: You are acting different though. Stag-on-a-stick acted more like the Potter I know.

bludgerwarning: This is the real me. The other guy is just a faker. He acts nothing like me.

not-a-flower: This is the real you? You're much different on here, than you are with your friends. Much less annoying

bludgerwarning: I guess I do some crazy things with my friends. I don't mean anything by it. We're just blokes having fun.

not-a-flower: I never thought of it that way. Well, I'll see you around. Thanks again.

bludgerwarning: Oh, before you go, can I get your name?

_not-a-flower has signed out_

bludgerwarning: Hello?

_bludgerwarning has signed out_

* * *

_peskypixies had signed in_

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

peskypixies: Lily! Are you alright?

lilyblossoms: No, I'm not alright.

peskypixies: What happened. I was so worried about you. I went to the hospital wing, but I was told that you've never been there.

lilyblossoms: I think you should know what happened.

peskypixies: No, I don't. It must have been something bad.

lilyblossoms: You don't get it do you?

peskypixies: No, that is why I'm asking.

lilyblossoms: Maybe the word 'quidditch' will ring a bell.

peskypixies: I know. I want to know why you never showed up. I showed up an hour early, and I even missed the match waiting for you.

lilyblossoms: No you didn't. I waited there for you. You never showed up. Stop lying to me.

peskypixies: I'm not lying. I would never lie to you. I really like you Lily.

lilyblossoms: If you really liked me, you wouldn't lie to me.

peskypixies: I'm not. I swear. I was there. I've been looking for you ever since.

lilyblossoms: I don't believe you.

peskypixies: How about if I visit you? I'll do it right now. I'll say I have a message to give you. What class are you in?

lilyblossoms: Fine, I'll give you one chance to prove yourself. I'm in History of Magic.

peskypixies: No, where are you right now?

lilyblossoms: I told you, history of magic.

peskypixies: We don't have any classes together.

lilyblossoms: No, we don't.

peskypixies: You can't be in history of magic then.

lilyblossoms: Why can't I be?

peskypixies: I'm in history of magic right now.

lilyblossoms: No you aren't.

peskypixies: Yes I am

lilyblossoms: You can't be. I'm in history of magic. I've never seen you in this class. I don't even see you now.

peskypixies: I am in history. Professor Binns is standing in the middle of his desk talking to us.

lilyblossoms: No, Binns is standing beside the blackboard.

peskypixies: Here I'll show you.

peskypixies has sent lilyblossoms a photo-message: Professor Binns is standing in the middle of his desk. In his hand is a text book. The other hand lies limply at his side. The blackboard has the words, "Goblin Revolution of 1342" written on it. 

lilyblossoms: That can't be. How did you get that photograph?

peskypixies: I drew my wand around it. See, I am in history of magic.

lilyblossoms has sent peskypixies a photo-message: Professor Binns is standing beside a blackboard. His left arm is pointing to the sketch of a centaur. Above the illustration are the words, "Centaur War of 1674". Jordan Zabini's head can be seen in the bottom right corner. 

peskypixies: How can that be?

lilyblossoms: I don't know. What does this mean?

peskypixies: I'm not sure. Drop your quill on the floor and pick it up. Maybe you are just in a funny spot.

lilyblossoms: Did you see me?

peskypixies: No, I didn't see anything. Everyone is half-asleep. There was no movement.

lilyblossoms: Could this explain why we didn't see each other at the match.

peskypixies: It has to be.

lilyblossoms: Who was playing in the match?

peskypixies: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Why?

lilyblossoms: The match that I was supposed to see was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

peskypixies: This is weird.

lilyblossoms: Do you think we could be in a different dimension, or something.

peskypixies: Maybe. It would explain a lot.

lilyblossoms: I wonder what else is different. How many houses are there?

peskypixies: Four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. How many for you?

lilyblossoms: Four for me as well. Who is your headmaster?

peskypixies: Albus Dumbledore. And yours?

lilyblossoms: Minerva McGonagall.

peskypixies: Professor McGonagall teaches transfigurations.

lilyblossoms: In my dimension, Albus Dumbledore is dead. This is weird.

peskypixies: It is. Does this mean we can never meet each other?

lilyblossoms: I don't know. Maybe there is another me in your dimension.

peskypixies: That would be weird. She could never replace you.

lilyblossoms: If there is a this dimension you, he could never replace you either. I wonder if there is a way to travel between dimensions.

peskypixies: I hope so. I would travel over to your dimension. Then we could be together.

lilyblossoms: I would love that. I think the first thing we should do is see a quidditch match.

peskypixies: I think we should. I promise you I will spend all my free time in the library researching this.

lilyblossoms: So will I. Gilderoy, I don't want to leave you, but class is letting out.

peskypixies: I know. I have to leave too. I will talk to you soon, Lily.

lilyblossoms: Good bye.

peskypixies: Bye

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

_peskypixies has signed out_

* * *

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Good, you are here. Let's hope Jamesy can get on.

howlingforchocolate: We wouldn't need to use the EM if you two hadn't gotten into trouble.

firewhisky4all: Is it my fault that my cauldron blew up?

howlingforchocolate: In the entrance hall?

firewhisky4all: Things happen. They can't automatically assume I planned it. That is discrimination.

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

stag-on-a-stick: Hello, hello

firewhisky4all: Good, you made it. Where are they holding you?

stag-on-a-stick: They've got me in the divination room fluffing pillows. Of course Professor Starobin is off reading tea leaves or something.

firewhisky4all: Lovely. I'm in the ingredient cupboard "cleaning". Slughorn is too busy with his /Slug Club/ to notice anything.

_gryffind0rb01 has signed in_

howlingforchocolate: We're all here. What did you want to tell us James?

firewhisky4all: What's so important it couldn't wait until after the detention? Not that I don't mind the company.

stag-on-a-stick: Lads, mark this as the day that Lily Evans, my green-eyed goddess, has acknowledged me (in a positive light).

howlingforchocolate: How did you manage this?

stag-on-a-stick: I have no idea. She must have just come to her senses.

firewhisky4all: What happened? Tell me everything.

gryffind0rb01: Tell us James.

stag-on-a-stick: I was just leaving the common room and Lily came up to me smiling. Then she told that she really appreciated what I did today for her. I told her it was nothing. Then she kissed me and went to her dorm.

howlingforchocolate: What did you do for her?

stag-on-a-stick: I haven't the faintest

howlingforchocolate: What do you mean you don't know.

stag-on-a-stick: I mean I have no idea what she was talking about.

howlingforchocolate: So you just took advantage of her?

firewhisky4all: Who cares.

stag-on-a-stick: She clearly took advantage of me. I didn't know what was going on. I was a deer in the headlights.

gryffind0rb01: You are so lucky, James.

stag-on-a-stick: It's not luck, it's charm.

firewhisky4all: Where did she plant one on you, mate?

stag-on-a-stick: You know I don't kiss and tell.

firewhisky4all: She kissed you on the cheek, didn't she?

stag-on-a-stick: My lips are sealed.

howlingforchocolate: I'm guessing her's were as well when she pecked you?

stag-on-a-stick: Still, it was a start. Her lips made contact with a part of my body. That's better than the death glares I get.

gryffind0rb01: Right, James. Does this mean you'll ask her out?

stag-on-a-stick: Lily is a fine specimen of a woman. You can't just ask her out after a situation like this. You've got to woo her.

firewhisky4all: In Layman's terms, he's going to play her emotions.

stag-on-a-stick: I think my way is more poetic.

howlingforchocolate: This isn't going to work out well, you do realize that, right?

firewhisky4all: Leave the man alone. Besides, it's loads of fun watching James make a fool of himself.

howlingforchocolate: Good point

stag-on-a-stick: Hey! I never make a fool of myself.

gryffind0rb01: Never, you're so cool.

firewhisky4all: Stop groveling, it makes me sick.

gryffind0rb01: Sorry

stag-on-a-stick: I've got to go. I smell Starobin coming. Good bye my so-called friends.

firewhisky4all: See you in the dorm. I'll be waiting for you with a kiss.

stag-on-a-stick: Sod off

gryffind0rb01: You can't leave, it's almost 7.

stag-on-a-stick: So what. I've got to go. I don't want to be stuck in another detention.

howlingforchocolate: Heaven forbid that you get another detention.

firewhisky4all: It wouldn't go over well with Lily.

gryffind0rb01: Can't you stay just a little bit longer.

stag-on-a-stick: Fuck off, Wormtail.

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

gryffind0rb01: Come back James. You can't leave yet.

firewhisky4all: If he says he has to go, he has to go. Leave him alone.

gryffind0rb01: You don't understand.

firewhisky4all: You're his little bitch. You can't stand being separated from him. Grow up and get a backbone.

howlingforchocolate: Sirius, stop that.

firewhisky4all: Aren't you sick of his groveling? It's driving me insane.

gryffind0rb01: I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

howlingforchocolate: I'm going to go. I don't want to be involved in this conversation.

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

firewhisky4all: Great. It's either you, or cleaning the closet. I'm going to pick the closet.

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

gryffind0rb01: Come back. Please.

_darkartist has signed in_

darkartist: Potter?

gryffind0rb01: hi

darkartist: Where's Potter?

gryffind0rb01: He was on here.

darkartist: Where is he now?

gryffind0rb01: In the divination's classroom. He had a detention and he had to sign off. I swear I tried to get him to stay. I did. He just left, he wouldn't listen to me.

darkartist: I think you are lying to me.

gryffind0rb01: I swear I'm not. I tried, I really tried.

darkartist: Watch out in charms tomorrow. I stray spell just might hit you.

gryffind0rb01: No. Please. I tried, I really did.

_darkartist has signed out_

gryffind0rb01: Don't hurt me. Please.

_gryffind0rb01 has signed out_

* * *


	16. WizardAngst

**A/N: **grins sheepishly Well, school is now over. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you all can forgive me.  
Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as funny as the previous ones have been. I seem to have forgotten how to be funny and went very angsty. I don't know what happened. Well, I hope you'll still enjoy the chapter, even if it is kind of depressing.

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
**bold**: the user is sending a private message  
_normal_: public message and can be read by anyone  
underlined:the user has sent a picture message  
**bold and underlined:** the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

* * *

**January 16****th**

* * *

_lilyblossoms has signed in_

_teddybear has signed in_

teddybear: Hi Lily

lilyblossoms: Hello Teddy

teddybear: How are you feeling today?

lilyblossoms: Well, I'm kind of depressed. Have I told you about my boyfriend yet?

teddybear: You have a boyfriend? Is everything alright between you two?

lilyblossoms: Not exactly.

teddybear: Relationships are always hard. Want to tell me what is wrong?

lilyblossoms: You see, we met on the EM and he is in my year and he goes to Hogwarts. We were supposed to go to breakfast and the quidditch match together, but we kept missing each other. At first I thought he was standing me up, but I think we figured out why we were missing each other.

teddybear: Oh dear. Don't tell me he's from a different generation.

lilyblossoms: A different generation?

teddybear: Yes, I told you about it a few days ago.

lilyblossoms: No, I don't think you did.

teddybear: I remember telling you. I believe your brother and your dad were in the conversation too.

lilyblossoms: I'm sorry, I don't remember.

teddybear: Oh well, the EM is a transgeneration messenger system. So far I've talked to people from 1977 and 1996.

lilyblossoms: Are you sure about this? Maybe we're talking to people from different dimensions.

teddybear: I don't think so. I was talking to sixteen year old uncle Harry and the similarities were uncanny. I even got him to send me a picture of himself. I was also talking to Sirius Black and I discovered the same thing.

lilyblossoms: Oh … so my boyfriend isn't in another dimension, but another time?

teddybear: Or you two have really bad timing. I'm guessing you didn't ask what year he was in.

lilyblossoms: No, I didn't.

teddybear: What did you say his name was?

lilyblossoms: I don't think I told you. His name is Gilderoy Lockhart.

teddybear: Are you sure that is his name?

lilyblossoms: Well, I'm not sure of much these days, but that is what he told me.

teddybear: Well, Lily, I believe I know him.

lilyblossoms: You do?! Where is he! I want to meet him.

teddybear: I don't know how to put this lightly but he lives at St. Mungo's in the Spell Damage ward.

lilyblossoms: Well, that's not too bad. It could be worse.

teddybear: He's also 60 years old.

lilyblossoms: Oh …

_next-great-headmaster has signed in_

teddybear: I'm sorry Lily

next-great-headmaster: What's wrong Lily?

lilyblossoms: Oh nothing, just that I found out that my boyfriend is a 60 year old mental patient!

next-great-headmaster: What? I thought you said he was in your year.

lilyblossoms: That's what I thought.

next-great-headmaster: How did you find out?

teddybear: I know him. He's one of my patients.

next-great-headmaster: But you said you saw a picture of him and he was your age.

lilyblossoms: I did.

teddybear: She has been talking to the past Lockhart

next-great-headmaster: Are you saying that what you said before is true?

teddybear: About the time difference thing, yes.

next-great-headmaster: So we were actually talking to our 16 year old dad?

teddybear: Yes

lilyblossoms: I want to meet him

teddybear: Meet who?

lilyblossoms: Gilderoy. I want to meet him. I want to see if he remembers me.

teddybear: I'll take you to meet him if that is what you want.

lilyblossoms: Yes

next-great-headmaster: I'll go with you.

teddybear: How does Saturday sound?

lilyblossoms: Can't I see him today.

next-great-headmaster: You've got class.

lilyblossoms: Oh, right. I forgot.

teddybear: I'm sorry Lily, but I'll have to leave now for work.

lilyblossoms: Tell Gilderoy I'll see him Saturday.

teddybear: I'll do that

_teddybear has signed out_

next-great-headmaster: Come on Lily, let's go for breakfast.

lilyblossoms: I'm not hungry.

next-great-headmaster: Will you meet me down there?

lilyblossoms: Alright.

_lilyblossoms has signed out_

_next-great-headmaster has signed out_

* * *

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed in_

_keeping-score has signed in_

gryff1nd0rb01: Hello

keeping-score: Hello there

gryff1nd0rb01: How are you?

keeping-score: Bloody fantastic! I just managed to get an E on a potions paper. Take that Snape!

gryff1nd0rb01: Oh, I guess you don't like Snape either.

keeping-score: No one likes Snape. Well, maybe the Slytherins, but they don't really count.

gryff1nd0rb01: My friends hate Snape, they always try to make his life miserable.

keeping-score: Your friends sound brilliant, they do.

gryff1nd0rb01: Yeah, I have great friends. I find Snape scary, though. He threatened to get me in charms.

keeping-score: He bloody didn't. I didn't think he would actually go after students like that.

gryff1nd0rb01: Well, he didn't exactly. It was some of his Slytherin friends.

keeping-score: I say Dumbledore should kick him out of school, but the old guy loves him for some reason.

gryff1nd0rb01: He does?

keeping-score: Practically worships the guy. "Oh, I trust Snape with my life!" blah blah.

gryff1nd0rb01: He said that?

keeping-score: All the time. Dumbledore is great and all, but his judgement isn't.

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

gryff1nd0rb01: If Professor Dumbledore likes Snape, maybe he isn't such a bad guy.

keeping-score: What do you mean not a bad guy! Do you see the way he looks at students in class? It's like he wants to do away with us all.

prince-of-potions: Pardon me for interrupting this conversation.

keeping-score: Oh, well, gryff1nd0rb01, I think you are right. Professor Snape isn't all that bad.

gryff1nd0rb01: Are you going by Professor now?

prince-of-potions: No …

keeping-score: OH! Snape, or um, Professor Snape, funny seeing you on here, I was just about to get to charms class. I suppose I will see you in DADA. Have a good day Sir.

_keeping-score has signed out_

prince-of-potions: Who was /that/?

gryff1nd0rb01: I don't know.

prince-of-potions: Do you have any information about James?

gryff1nd0rb01: He had egg on toast for breakfast.

prince-of-potions: Do you have any /relevant/ information about James?

gryff1nd0rb01: I tried. I really did. My friends don't tell me anything! Every time I ask them what we are doing they tell me to keep my nose out of it.

prince-of-potions: It seems as if your friends don't appreciate you.

gryff1nd0rb01: They do! Well, most of them. Some of the time… It's mainly Sirius who doesn't …

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

howlingforchocolate: Peter are you here?

gryff1nd0rb01: Yes?

howlingforchocolate: We couldn't find you so I was designated to summon you to the common room.

**prince-of-potions (to gryff1nd0rb01): Go Peter and report back to your real friends afterwards. We will always appreciate you. **

**gryff1nd0rb01 (to prince-of-potions): Alright, I'll do that. **

gryff1nd0rb01: Ok, I'll meet you soon.

_not-a-flower has signed in_

not-a-flower: This board is being monitored by prefects, state your name an purpose.

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed out_

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

prince-of-potions: Lily, is that you? It's me, Severus.

not-a-flower: State your purpose.

prince-of-potions: Lily, talk to me will you?

not-a-flower: What's there to say?

prince-of-potions: I miss you.

not-a-flower: Are you still hanging around with those /friends/ of yours?

prince-of-potions: Yes, but you don't understand.

not-a-flower: I apparently don't.

prince-of-potions: What happened to us?

not-a-flower: You have your friends, I have mine. That is what happened.

prince-of-potions: Do your "friends" include Potter and his lot?

not-a-flower: That is the attitude I can't stand about you.

prince-of-potions: So it's ok for you to despise my friends, but I'm not allowed to dislike yours?

not-a-flower: Your friends are creepy and evil! Sure, James can be a jerk at times, but he's not all that bad.

prince-of-potions: He's not as great as everyone thinks he is.

not-a-flower: He's actually very sweet, unlike you. I was thinking of asking him to accompany me to the next Hogsmead outing.

prince-of-potions: You wouldn't stoop that low.

not-a-flower: Talking to you is "stooping low"

prince-of-potions: Lily, don't

not-a-flower: Too late, Severus. Good bye.

prince-of-potions: Lily! Wait!

_not-a-flower has signed out_

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

* * *

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

firewhisky4all: What did Evans want at lunch?

howlingforchocolate: Make it quick because I've got to pay attention.

stag-on-a-stick: Moony, you don't need to pay attention. You're doing fine in that class.

firewhisky4all: Hurry up mate. The anticipation is killing me! I might not last long enough to hear the news.

stag-on-a-stick: We've got to wait for Wormtail. I want all the Marauders to hear the news.

howlingforchocolate: Sirius, just poke me when he gets online. I might as well learn while I have the chance.

_howlingforchocolate has gone away_

firewhisky4all: Aw, Remus, you're no fun. We've only got 20 years left together! Anyway, James, why must we wait for him?

stag-on-a-stick: Because the news is just that great.

firewhisky4all: But it's just Wormtail. He's not important.

stag-on-a-stick: Well, I'm just going to build up suspense then.

firewhisky4all: You're a prat, I hope you know that.

stag-on-a-stick: I know ;)

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed in_

firewhisky4all: About time. I'm off to get Remus.

stag-on-a-stick: What took you so long?

gryff1nd0rb01: I couldn't find any parchment. I had to borrow some from the girl behind me.

firewhisky4all: Oh yeah, I took your parchment at lunch. I needed some for my Arithmancy paper.

gryff1nd0rb01: You could have asked first.

firewhisky4all: Why ask when I can just take it? You'd say yes anyway so why waste the time.

gryff1nd0rb01: That's not very nice

firewhisky4all: Sod off, Wormtail. It's just paper.

_howlingforchocolate has come back_

stag-on-a-stick: Well, boys, I need you all to remember this day!

firewhisky4all: I'll put it in my day planner. Now what did she say to you?

stag-on-a-stick: Today was the dad Lily Evans called me "James"!

howlingforchocolate: Congratulations, can I leave now?

stag-on-a-stick: That's not all lads!

firewhisky4all: I can't stand the wait!

stag-on-a-stick: While Lily Evans was calling me "James", she asked me to go to Hogsmead with her.

gryff1nd0rb01: Wow James

howlingforchocolate: You're joking right?

stag-on-a-stick: Neither was she. She was serious, AND she gave me as kiss.

firewhisky4all: Another one?

stag-on-a-stick: Yes, this time on the lips. Boys, I am in heaven!

howlingforchocolate: James, what did you do to her?

stag-on-a-stick: I didn't do anything to her. Honest. I'm the one who is getting stuff done to. I'm a victim of Lily's lust.

firewhisky4all: Even though this is what Harry said would happen I still can't believe it.

gryff1nd0rb01: Who's Harry?

firewhisky4all: None of your business.

howlingforchocolate: She's obviously having a rough time. I don't think you should take advantage of her.

stag-on-a-stick: Why do you automatically assume that Lily would have to be mental to date me?

howlingforchocolate: Because she's a respectable student and you're no where near respectable.

stag-on-a-stick: Moony, why must you wound me so?

firewhisky4all: Don't worry Prongs, I'll punish him ;)

howlingforchocolate: Sirius, would you please stop shrinking my pants.

firewhisky4all: Who says they are shrinking?

howlingforchocolate: You're impossible. I'm going to copy the notes down. Don't do anything stupid to Lily.

stag-on-a-stick: Thanks for the faith! Git…  
_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

stag-on-a-stick: So what should I do Pads?

firewhisky4all: About what?

stag-on-a-stick: HOGSMEAD!

firewhisky4all: I can't hold down a steady girlfriend, and you're asking me?

stag-on-a-stick: You've got Remus. He's almost like a girl.

firewhisky4all: Fine. Take her to the tea house. Birds like that romantic stuff. Then walk around a bit.

stag-on-a-stick: Alright, tea and a walk.

gryff1nd0rb01: Sounds good James!

firewhisky4all: Even though I still don't think Lily and you are right, don't pull any pranks or anything. Remember, she's not Remus and is actually serious about her duties.

stag-on-a-stick: Right, no pranks. The fates have aligned, Sirius. Lily and I are going to be together.

fireswhisky4all: And since I actually like you mate, Remus and I will be no where to be seen. We'll go off and snog somewhere away from Hogsmead. I've got to make the most of the time we have left.

gryff1nd0rb01: Where will I be?

firewhisky4all: What am I, your babysitter? Do what ever the hell you want, I don't care.

gryff1nd0rb01: Fine. I'm going to go now. I'll see you later James.

_gryff1nd0rb01 has signed out_

firewhisky4all: What is his problem?

stag-on-a-stick: No idea. Want to hit up the kitchen now?

firewhisky4all: I would love to, but Moony has sticking charmed me to my chair. He's still irked by our last excursion.

stag-on-a-stick: Next class then?

firewhisky4all: I'll see if I can get away. Oooh, I'll pay attention for the rest of class, and then he'll have to let me go.

stag-on-a-stick: Alright then, leave me to rot in muggle studies.

firewhisky4all: Just write "Lily and James Evans" over an over again.

stag-on-a-stick: Sod off!

firewhisky4all: See you Mr. Evans.

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

* * *

**A/N2: **If you have any suggestions for new characters just let me know. It's always fun to add more people into the confusion.


	17. We're Going Mobile!

**A/N:** So, I'm back (again)! I refused to move from the computer until I completed the next installment of the EM. It's coming slowly but surely.

This chapter I've added a few new characters because I realized I used the same few characters over and over again. The chapter is a bit Marauder heavy, but who doesn't love those marauders.

Thanks to all of the suggestions and comments posted by my lovely readers, you keep the story alive (even when I don't)

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer

_

* * *

Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal_: public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

_

* * *

_**January 17****th

* * *

  
**

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

_gryf1nd0rb01 has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Are you in your post?

gryf1nd0rb01: Yes: located in the back corner of the tea shop.

firewhisky4all: Excellent. Now where is Moony?

gryf1nd0rb01: I saw him just before I entered the shop.

firewhisky4all: Alright.

_howlingforchocolate has sign in_

howlingforchocolate: Remind me why I go along with your silly schemes, Sirius.

firewhisky4all: Because you love me. Are you in your position?

howlingforchocolate: Unfortunately.

firewhisky4all: State your position.

howlingforchocolate: I am right outside Scrivenshaft's. Would you like my coordinates in longitude and latitude?

firewhisky4all: No, I do not want your coordinates. Is everyone set with enchanted binocular aviator shades?

gryf1nd0rb01: Yes, sir! I also have my newspaper so that Lily and James can't see me.

firewhisky4all: Use the code names, Wormtail.

gryf1nd0rb01: Sorry, the Red Chaser and the Green Eyed Witch.

firewhisky4all: That's better.

howlingforchocolate: Is this really necessary? Why can't we be like normal friends and leave Prongs alone?

firewhisky4all: Yes it is necessary! We must make sure that the Green Eyed Witch does no take advantage of our frail Red Chaser. Remember the code names, Moony.

howlingforchocolate: -sigh-

gryf1nd0rb01: I've spotted the Red Chaser and the Green Eyed Witch!

firewhisky4all: Brilliant! What are they doing? Moons, how come you didn't spot them? Scrivenshaft's is in the same area as the tea shop.

howlingforchocolate: It's hard to survey, while attempting to write while standing up.

firewhisky4all: Stop being a whiner and survey!

gryfindorboi: Alright, they are sitting at a table near the front of the shop. James has pulled out Lily's chair and is now sitting down himself. Sorry, I mean Red Chaser. He's now ruffling his hair and leaning back in his chair. The Witch does not look amused.

firewhisky4all: Good reporting. See anything else?

howlingforchocolate: If you are so concerned, Pads, why don't you follow them around all day instead of dragging the two of us with you?

firewhisky4all: James would notice if I tagged along behind him and I promised him that you and I would be no where around. I did not promise anything about Wormy, though.

howlingforchocolate: You are too sneaky for your own good. So where are you hiding?

firewhisky4all: Hog's Head. It's the only place where they don't look for ID.

howlingforchocolate: You're getting drunk while I'm standing outside in the cold spying?

firewhisky4all: Have I mentioned how much I love you :)?

howlingforchocolate: Oh piss off.

gryf1nd0rb01: Update: The Witch has ordered a cup of tea - I think it is Earl Grey - and a butter tart. The Red Chaser, after much confusion ordered the same thing as the girl. They are talking about something, but I can't hear them. The Witch looks unamused every time the Chaser ruffles his hair.

firewhisky4all: Anything else?

gryf1nd0rb01: The Green Eyed Witch has taken a bite out of her butter tart.

firewhisky4all: It is like her to be eating a /tart/

howlingforchocolate: I still don't understand why I have to be outside.

firewhisky4all: You're there to find out their next location and to watch the action from the outside.

howlingforchocolate: Can't I do that from a window?

firewhisky4all: Don't question my logic. Anything else, Wormy?

gryf1nd0rb01: They are still talking, but their tarts are finished.

firewhisky4all: Very interesting!

howlingforchocolate: People are starting to stare at me.

firewhisky4all: What for?

howlingforchocolate: Maybe because I haven't moved from here in 15 minutes and I'm wearing aviator shades and I'm writing on a shady looking parchment. I'm sure my patched grey coat, scars, and pale skin aren't helping either.

firewhisky4all: You're just being paranoid.

howlingforchocolate: Easy for you to say.

gryf1nd0rb01: They both reached for the honey and bumped hands. The Witch started to blush and the Chaser gave her a smirk and whispered something to her. She looked like she was about to slap him, but instead she burst out laughing. The Chaser is calling for the bill now.

firewhisky4all: Is he paying for her?

gryf1nd0rb01: Looks like it. He pulled out a lot of coins and I think they are leaving. Yes, they are. He just grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away! They've left the tea shop.

firewhisky4all: ALREADY?! They have been on this date for 20 minutes and already are holding hands! This is moving too fast. Moony, are they in your area yet?

howlingforchocolate: They are standing outside of the tea shop. They are going to notice me, Pads.

firewhisky4all: Fine, go inside you nancy boy. What is happening now?

howlingforchocolate: -sigh- They just kissed.

firewhisky4all: WHAT?

gryf1nd0rb01: Cor!

howlingforchocolate: I hardly find this surprising. It's James, Sirius, he's pretty much your clone.

firewhisky4all: You don't see me going after any Green Eyed Witches, humph.

howlingforchocolate: You tried, and got shot down.

firewhisky4all: What are they doing now?

howlingforchocolate: It appears they are going for a stroll.

firewhisky4all: Where?

howlingforchocolate: I don't know. Shrieking Shack, maybe?

firewhisky4all: Well, follow them!

howlingforchocolate: What about your promise?

firewhisky4all: Blast. Wormtail, go follow them, but don't get too close. Moony and I will follow behind you. We're going into mobile mode! Meet in front of the Quill shop pronto!

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

howlingforchocolate: Padfoot, can we stop?

gryf1nd0rb01: Are you coming?

howlingforchocolate: I guess so…

_howlingforchocolate had signed out_

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

prince-of-potions: Good, Peter, the boy I was just looking for. Anything to report?

gryf1nd0rb01: Oh, nothing exceptional. Actually, nothing at all.

prince-of-potions: Are you forgetting our deal?

gryf1nd0rb01: Oh, well, now that you mention it, James is on a date with Lily.

prince-of-potions: Lily Evans? I can't believe it.

gryf1nd0rb01: Yes, Lily Evans.

prince-of-potions: Where are they.

gryf1nd0rb01: I don't know.

prince-of-potions: Better yet, where are you.

gryf1nd0rb01: James and Lily are heading towards the Shrieking Shack.

prince-of-potions: Excellent.

gryf1nd0rb01: What are you going to do?

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

_gryf1nd0rb01 has signed out_

_

* * *

  
_

_scorpionking has signed in_

_SPEW has signed in_

scorpionking: All right?

SPEW: Hannah?

scorpionking: Nope.

SPEW: Oh, I'm just waiting for my friend on here. Hello, though.

scorpionking: I'm just on my afternoon break.

SPEW: Oh, maybe you should get some homework done then?

scorpionking: If you want to get rid of me, just say so.

SPEW: Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I usually use my breaks for homework; I finished early today so I thought I would talk to my friends.

scorpionking: I should do some homework, but I'm not really in the mood for it. I just want to relax, you know?

SPEW: Relax? There is no time to relax. What year are you in?

scorpionking: 5th and you?

SPEW: I am in sixth year. You really should be studying. The O.W.L.s are as hard as the teachers say.

scorpionking: I know. I've heard all about it. I never hear the end of it. Can't I just take a moment for myself?

SPEW: Oh alright, but don't complain to me when you are having a nose bleed around exam time.

scorpionking: Now you are exaggerating.

SPEW: I wish I was. Mental breakdowns are common around O.W.L time.

scorpionking: My friend's brother took them last year and he said they were a breeze.

SPEW: He must have taken a different exam than I did. I had to study for months and I still found them difficult.

scorpionking: I guess he mustn't have.

_out-of-the-stars has signed in_

_arcturus has signed in_

out-of-the-stars: Is this what you wanted to show me?

arcturus: Yes, brilliant isn't it?

out-of-the-stars: Hardly. It's a piece of parchment with words on it. Very special.

arcturus: Then leave if you want.

scorpionking: Hello?

out-of-the-stars: Who is that? You didn't tell me that there was going to be someone else on the parchment.

arcturus: I don't know who that is. If you would let me explain, maybe you would know more about this "piece of parchment"

out-of-the-stars: Alright then, I'll give you five minutes before I leave.

SPEW: Do you know them, scorpionking?

scorpionking: I don't know.

arcturus: What house?

scorpionking: Slytherin

out-of-the-stars: Maybe I know you, last name?

scorpionking: Malfoy

SPEW: Malfoy?

out-of-the-stars: Oh! How are you doing?

scorpionking: I'm fine, and you?

out-of-the-stars: I'm swell, thank you. Are you, you know, dating anyone these days?

scorpionking: Not that I see how it concerns you, but yes.

out-of-the-stars: Oh, well, sorry for asking. It's no surprise that you would be dating someone.

scorpionking: Right, I'm going to head off now. Bye.

_scorpionking has signed out_

out-of-the-stars: I want you to teach me everything about this parchment!

arcturus: Does your interest have anything to do with Malfoy?

out-of-the-stars: Shut up!

arcturus: Alright, I'll teach you. I'm tired of talking to blood traitors and mudbloods anyway.

SPEW: Watch your mouth.

arcturus: And who are you?

SPEW: A Gryffindor prefect.

arcturus: Oh, I am scared now. What are you going to do, glare at me?

SPEW: I can't stand you arrogant pure-bloods! Muggleborns are just as capable as any wizard out there.

out-of-the-stars: Aha! That is the funniest thing I've ever heard. The only thing muggles are good for is target practice.

SPEW: That is all I would expect from brain-dead inbreeds like you!

_SPEW has signed out_

out-of-the-stars: I can't believe that stupid mudblood.

arcturus: Forget about it, the mudbloods will get what they disserve.

out-of-the-stars: Now he has gone and ruined my afternoon. You promised me this was going to be pleasurable. I don't find mudblood pleasurable at all.

arcturus: Well, you did get to talk to your Lucious Malfoy, did you not?

out-of-the-stars: Yeah. I suppose that does make up for me being insulted like that.

arcturus: I never thought that he would use the enchanted messenger. I thought he was above that.

out-of-the-stars: I don't care as long as it allows me to talk to him. The only time I get to see my Lucious is at family occasions. Now that he's out of school I never get to see him anymore.

arcturus: Well, I provide only the best services for my favourite cousin.

out-of-the-stars: That's right, I'd better be your favourite cousin. Now who else will I find on here?

arcturus: Avery, Mulciber, Snape.

out-of-the-stars: Snape? That disgusting half-blood? Is there anyone that I would actually want to talk to?

arcturus: Me?

out-of-the-stars: Well, if there is no one on here that I want to talk to, other than my Lucious, is there anyone I can make fun of?

arcturus: The blood-traitor uses this.

out-of-the-stars: It continues to get worse. I don't know why I bother with you. I have my seventh year friends, and we do things that don't involve mudbloods, blood-traitors, and pure-blood want to bes.

arcturus: Remember what I said about you being my favourite cousin? Well, I take it back.

out-of-the-stars: You wouldn't!

arcturus: I just did.

out-of-the-stars: Fine. I'm leaving.

arcturus: Good bye.

out-of-the-stars: How do you log out?

arcturus: It seems you need my assistance.

out-of-the-stars: Shut up!

arcturus: Alright, you log out like this

_arcturus has signed out_

_out-of-the-stars has signed out_

_

* * *

  
_

_nunsense has signed in_

_moonshine has signed in_

moonshine: All right?

nunsense: Oh, hello. I'm alright, and you?

moonshine: I'm good considering I can't find my winter robes, so I have to wear my summer ones. I tried to modify it with a heating spell, but my robes grew a heavy coat of fur and now I look like a Snorkak.

nunsense: Is this Luna?

moonshine: It is! How did you ever know?

nunsense: A lucky guess. It's Hannah Abbott.

moonshine: Oh! I didn't get to tell you how sorry I am for the loss of your mother before you left Hogwarts.

nunsense: Oh, thank you. I wish I was back there.

moonshine: I wish you were here too. You were a good friend.

nunsense: Thank you. Have you seen Hermonie? She told me about the messenger before I left so I could keep in contact with the DA members.

moonshine: I saw her earlier today. She didn't look pleased at all so I didn't talk to her.

nunsense: Any news about DA?

moonshine: I still have my coin and I haven't felt it all year. I don't know if they will start it up again. It was a nice club though. I loved having friends, it was nice.

nunsense: We're still your friends even though we don't have meetings.

moonshine: Thank you :)

_scarredforlife has signed in_

moonshine: Hello Harry!

nunsense: Harry! Hi, it's Hannah.

scarredforlife: Hi Luna, hi Hannah. I'm sorry about your mother.

nunsense: Thanks, Harry. Are you thinking of starting up DA any time soon?

scarredforlife: I don't think so. There really isn't any need to practice practical skills. I hate to say it but Snape is a good DADA teacher.

nunsense: Compared to Umbridge, anyone would be a great DADA teacher.

scarredforlife: I don't ever want to hear her name again.

nunsense: Me too. She was an awful woman.

scarredforlife: Awful doesn't even begin to describe her.

moonshine: I don't think she was that bad.

scarredforlife: Is this the same woman we are talking about? The one who made our lives a living hell for 10 months?

moonshine: Well, if she never came to Hogwarts you never would have started DA and I wouldn't have made so many friends.

nunsense: She sort of has a point there.

scarredforlife: As long as she never comes back, I'll be happy.

nunsense: I agree with you there. So tell me what is going on at Hogwarts.

scarredforlife: The same old thing. People keep getting pulled out of school, which is stupid because Hogwarts is safer than any family home.

nunsense: Trust me, I know.

moonshine: Well, I've got a date with Neville. I'll talk to you later, bye!

_moonshine has signed out_

nunsense: Since when have Neville and Luna been going out?

scarredforlife: I honesty have no idea.

nunsense: She doesn't seem like his type.

scarredforlife: She doesn't seem like anyone's type.

nunsense: I'm really sorry, but I'm being called to dinner. It was nice talking to you, bye!

scarredforlife: Bye

_nunsense has signed out_

_throughthelookingglass has signed in_

throughthelookingglass: Hello

scarredforlife: Hi

throughthelookingglass: I don't suppose you are Lily Evans.

scarredforlife: No, I'm not.

throughthelookingglass: Alright. She told me to meet her on here after dinner, said she had urgent news.

scarredforlife: Urgent? What's wrong with her?

throughthelookingglass: You know Lily then?

scarredforlife: Yeah, I do. What's wrong?

throughthelookingglass: It beats me. I think she went on a date with Potter or something.

scarredforlife: Oh? How did that go?

throughthelookingglass: No idea. I think that's the urgent news, though.

scarredforlife: Alright then, as long as she's not hurt.

throughthelookingglass: Who are you, some sort of Lily stalker?

scarredforlife: Oh no! She's just a friend that's all.

throughthelookingglass: Right then.

scarredforlife: Well, I've got to go. Bye

throughthelookingglass: Ok, good bye.

_scarredforlife has signed out_

_not-a-flower has signed in_

throughthelookingglass: That has to be you, Lily.

not-a-flower: How did you guess.

throughthelookingglass: Interesting messaging system you've found here.

not-a-flower: You're Alice, right?

throughthelookingglass: Of course. Now spill everything.

not-a-flower: Well, we went to Madam Puddifoot's.

throughthelookingglass: Did you kiss him?

not-a-flower: ALICE!

throughthelookingglass: Well, did you?

not-a-flower: Yes, but it was only a quick one.

throughthelookingglass: You should have snogged him! He is sexy.

not-a-flower: Do you only look at the surface?

throughthelookingglass: In the case of James Potter, there is nothing beyond the surface.  
not-a-flower: That is not true. You just need to get to know him. He's actually a decent person.

throughthelookingglass: Whatever you say, Lil. So what else happened?

not-a-flower: As I said, he took me to Madam Puddifoot's and afterwards we went for a walk. Strangely, he took me to the Shrieking Shack, I was a little nervous at first but the place grew on me. And then guess who showed up.

throughthelookingglass: One of his friends?

not-a-flower: No, Severus. He walked right up to us and challenged James to a duel. I couldn't believe it.

throughthelookingglass: What happened?

not-a-flower: I couldn't believe it, but James completely shrugged him off. He just turned away, of course Severus wasn't too pleased with this, and he shot a spell at James' back. I shielded him and told Severus to go away.

throughthelookingglass: Did he?

not-a-flower: He shot me quite a few dirty looks and words but then he left. But can you believe James? Normally he would be glad to get into a fight with Severus.

throughthelookingglass: Normally he's with his friends.

not-a-flower: That must be it: James is actually a nice guy when he's not influenced by those friends of his. If I can just keep him away from those guys – Remus being the exception - then this relationship might work out.

throughthelookingglass: Lil, you can't keep a guy away from his friends.

not-a-flower: Watch me.

throughthelookingglass: Alright, I will. So when will you go out next?

not-a-flower: He said he was going to take me somewhere tomorrow night and I have no idea where he's taking me.

throughthelookingglass: Knowing Potter, it's probably something or somewhere against the rules.

not-a-flower: He wouldn't take me, a prefect, somewhere against the rules, would he?

throughthelookingglass: He would. Well, I'm going to finish a couple assignments before bed. Meet me at the Ravenclaw table tomorrow morning?

not-a-flower: I should get that work done, too. I'll see you then, night.

_throughthelookingglass has signed out_

_not-a-flower has signed out

* * *

_**A/N2: **Make sure you vote in the poll located on my profile/homepage. I just would like to know when - and if - I should end the EM.

New Characters: Narcissa Black (Malfoy) - out-of-the-stars, Hannah Abott - nunsense, Alice Prewett (Longbottom) - throughthelookingglass

* Nunsense is a popular musical not created by me, and Through the Looking Glass is the sequel to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland also not created by me.


	18. OMM!

**AN**: In this chapter I go back to my mistaken identity shtick. I added a couple new character because my original characters are starting to get boring after 18 chapters. It is strange that I say that because I can't seem to keep track of all of my characters as it is. That is the hardest thing about writing this fic: keeping track of who and what each character knows.

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer, Narcissa Black - out-of-the-stars, Hannah Abott - nunsense, Alice Prewett - throughthelookingglass

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal_: public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging! _

_

* * *

_

**January 18

* * *

**

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed in_

_BlaizE has signed in_

dragon-of-badfaith: How is the Slug Club?

BlaizE: Disappointing as always. I don't understand how anyone can choose to be around such an unfavourable crowd.

dragon-of-badfaith: Some people have no class.

BlaizE: I am offended that Slughorn would find these people on the same level as me. The Carrow twins are alright, but they are still no Zabini.

dragon-of-badfaith: Whatever.

BlaizE: You aren't still pissed off about not being invited, are you?

dragon-of-badfaith: Please, I don't have time for stupid clubs. Besides, there is no way that anyone in that club could measure up to me or my family.

_dragontamer has signed in_

dragontamer: Draco! How come you didn't tell me to go on the EM :(!

dragon-of-badfaith: Perhaps it is because you are seated right beside me.

dragontamer: But you always tell me when you go on the EM!

dragon-of-badfaith: Please forgive me -.-

dragontamer: Of course! I can't stay mad at you, pumpkin.

BlaizE: I know this may be hard, but can you please keep your virtual pants on.

dragontamer: Oh, Blaise, no need to feel jealous because you can always join in.

dragon-of-badfaith: Or you can always take her.

BlaizE: I think I will have to decline both of your /generous/ offers.

dragontamer: Playing hard to get, hmm?

BlaizE: Always

_darkartist has signed in_

dragontamer: Of course.

dragon-of-badfaith: When do you get free?

dragontamer: I'm always free for you.

dragon-of-badfaith: Blaise?

BlaizE: An hour I hope.

darkartist: Oh good, it's you. Hello. I have news about Potter.

dragon-of-badfaith: What?

_bludgerwarning has signed in_

darkartist: Remember we were in that conversation and we told you that we'd monitor Potter for you.

BlaizE: I know you don't like the kid, but since when have you hired people to spy on him?

dragon-of-badfaith: I didn't hire anyone. I have no idea what he's talking about.

bludgerwarning: You hired people to monitor Potter? May I ask which Potter?

BlaizE: Multiple Potters, what a scary thought. The world can barely handle the one.

bludgerwarning: Alright, I will just ignore your comment. I have had enough with getting upset by stupid gits over the parchment.

dragontamer: The only stupid git here is you!

dragon-of-badfaith: Please, Pansy, calm down. Now, if anyone was spying on Potter his username would be scarredforlife. We aren't interested in Potterposers like yourself.

darkartist: That is what I wanted to tell you. Potter's username isn't scarredforlife but stag-on-a-stick.

bludgerwarning: Not him again! He really isn't Potter, trust me.

dragon-of-badfaith: Why do /you/ say that?

darkartist: It was confirmed by one of his closest friends.

bludgerwarning: I just know.

BlaizE: I honestly do not understand why you are putting up such a fuss about Potter. There is nothing special about the kid.

dragontamer: Nothing at all! He's worth about as much as a house elf!

_not-a-flower has signed in_

darkartist: I am just following orders and reporting on Potter. If He wants to know information about Potter I will deliver it.

dragon-of-badfaith: So you are positive that Potter is stag-on-a-stick?

darkartist: Positive.

not-a-flower: stag-on-a-stick isn't Potter? That's just some guy trying to ruin his reputation.

bludgerwarning: Exactly!

**bludgerwarning(to not-a-flower): Don't let them know who I am please.**

**not-a-flower(to bludgerwarning): I wasn't planning on it.**

dragon-of-badfaith: And why do you know that?

not-a-flower: I've talked to him and I know that stag-on-a-stick jerk and Potter isn't.

dragon-of-badfaith: What about scarredforlife?

not-a-flower: Never heard of him, but he's probably another imposter.

bludgerwarning: I don't understand why there are so many of them.

BlaizE: How about I ask him what his username is so we can all stop bickering. He is sitting right across from me.

bludgerwarning: What?

dragon-of-badfaith: If you ask him he'll be suspicious. Besides, it's just Potter anyway. Who cares?

BlaizE: That's what I've been trying to say from the start.

darkartist: So you don't want me to report to you anymore?

dragon-of-badfaith: Your "services" have been nothing but trouble. It was you who started this argument. Just go back to whatever it is you do. It's not like it will matter anyway.

darkartist: Alright then. I won't bother you anymore.

_darkartist has signed out_

dragontamer: Who was that?

dragon-of-badfaith: Someone who works with my father. Not important.

dragontamer: Oh, so are you in official business mode?

dragon-of-badfaith: I suppose.

dragontamer: You are so sexy in official business mode.

BlaizE: Must you do this again?

dragontamer: Yes we must for your information! Come on. Let's go.

_dragontamer has signed out_

BlaizE: You'd better go, your mistress awaits.

_dragon-of-badfaith has signed out_

BlaizE: Is there anyone here worth talking to?

not-a-flower: By your tone I detect Slytherin.

BlaizE: Very observant.

bludgerwarning: Who are you?

BlaizE: Blaise.

not-a-flower: Who?

BlaizE: What do you mean, who?

not-a-flower: I mean, I do not know who you are.

BlaizE: How can you not know who I am?

bludgerwarning: Easy, we've never heard of you.

BlaizE: Obviously, you have been living under a rock if you don't know who I am.

bludgerwarning: Maybe a last name would help?

BlaizE: If you haven't already figured it out, I'm Blaise Zabini.

not-a-flower: Not ringing any bells.

BlaizE: You are obviously pretending. It's alright; I know plenty of people are intimidated by me. I will leave you now before you become anymore dazed by my presence.

_BlaizE has signed out_

bludgerwarning: What was that about?

not-a-flower: I have no idea.

bludgerwarning: Strange. So, how are you doing today?

not-a-flower: I'm doing great. How about you?

bludgerwarning: I was doing well, but then I came on here.

not-a-flower: I don't understand what everyone's fascination with you is. Well, you're a great guy and all, but yeah.

bludgerwarning: I don't understand it either. I still can't believe that there are two other blokes pretending to me.

not-a-flower: It's really strange.

bludgerwarning: Tell me about it.

not-a-flower: So, what are we doing tonight?

bludgerwarning: What?

not-a-flower: You know, yesterday you told me you were taking me out tonight, but you wouldn't tell me where.

bludgerwarning: I didn't tell you anything like that.

not-a-flower: You told me you wanted to take me out again, tonight. You told me after you kissed me.

bludgerwarning: I think you've got the wrong guy.

not-a-flower: Yeah, I think so too.

_not-a-flower has signed out_

_bludgerwarning has signed out

* * *

_

_­_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed in_

_howlingforchocolate has signed in_

_gryf1nd0rb01 has signed in_

_firewhisky4all has signed in_

firewhisky4all: Why do all of the interesting things happen when we are in different classes?

howlingforchocolate: Can we make it quick because I actually have to pay attention in class. It's not like /I/ have someone who is willing to do /my/ homework for /me/.

stag-on-a-stick: How can class be more important that my woes?

howlingforchocolate: It's just we can hear about your "woes" at lunch or something because we are all in class.

stag-on-a-stick: Your point?

firewhisky4all: I'll tell you what, we all shut up and listen to Prongsy and I'll attempt to do my homework for one class. Deal?

howlingforchocolate: Something tells me that I'll still end up doing it anyway.

gryf1nd0rb01: What happened, James?

firewhisky4all: Yeah, spill the beans girl!

stag-on-a-stick: Like oh my Merlin! The news is so devastating I don't think I will ever recover!

firewhisky4all: Tell us quickly my dear!

gryf1nd0rb01: I can't handle the suspense.

firewhisky4all: Psst, Moons, you need to play along too.

stag-on-a-stick: OMM, you have to!

howlingforchocolate: Like, omm Prongs, can you like hurry up and tell your story? I like have to pay attention in like class.

firewhisky4all: That's the spirit!

gryf1nd0rb01: The story?

stag-on-a-stick: Oh right! All of this play has been fun, but lads here comes the sad story: Lily Evans will no longer talk to me.

firewhisky4all: WHAT NO! But you kissed and ate /tarts/!

stag-on-a-stick: How do you know that?

firewhisky4all: You told us…

stag-on-a-stick: All right, now all jest aside boys. I don't know what to do. We had such as good time last night and it seemed like she actually liked me.

_throughthelookingglass has signed in_

firewhisky4all: I don't know, mate.

howlingforchocolate: How do you know Lily won't talk to you? Maybe you just caught her at a bad time?

throughthelookingglass: James Harry Potter is that you?

firewhisky4all: Now I don't know who you are, but this isn't a good time.

throughthelookingglass: Oh but it is the perfect time. James Potter you have done it this time.

gryf1nd0rb01: James hasn't done anything!

firewhisky4all: That's right! James is the victim here so sod off!

throughthelookingglass: I'm betting one of you is Sirius Black. You probably put Potter up to this.

firewhisky4all: I am the Sirius Black. Who are you?

throughthelookingglass: Alice Prewett. Your best friend broke my best friend's heart, so I am here to break his neck.

firewhisky4all: You'd better straighten out your facts, sister. Your best friend broke /my/ best friend's heart and I want some answers!

throughthelookingglass: I suppose your best friend didn't brush my best friend off after he used her.

firewhisky4all: I suppose your best friend didn't brush my best friend off after getting his hopes up!

throughthelookingglass: I think that your best friend is a liar, Black.

firewhisky4all: I think that your best friend is a liar, Prewett!

howlingforchocolate: I can't watch this any longer. Alice, why isn't Lily talking to James anymore?

throughthelookingglass: Lily told me that Potter claims that he never went on a date with her last night so there would be no chance of them meeting up today like he originally said.

stag-on-a-stick: Bullocks! I never said that. I went up to Lily today to tell her about tonight and she just walked away without giving me a second glance.

throughthelookingglass: She told me that she talked to you today over the EM and you shrugged her off like dirty quidditch robes.

firewhisky4all: James would never shrug off dirty quidditch robes! He would take good care of them so that he could use them to pick up birds!

howlingforchocolate: Sirius, you aren't helping the situation.

firewhisky4all: Sorry.

stag-on-a-stick: I haven't even been on the EM today.

gryf1nd0rb01: It's true. We've been with him all day.

throughthelookingglass: You haven't logged on at all? Not even once for like 5 minutes?

stag-on-a-stick: Not even once.

throughthelookingglass: I'm not going to believe you, but I'm not going to kill you either.

stag-on-a-stick: Thank you?

firewhisky4all: Seriously, why would James brush off Evans? He's just been mooning over her since first year. 'Evans won't look at me. Evans won't call me James. Evans this. Evans that.' It gives me a neckache just thinking about it.

howlingforchocolate: Sirius, if you don't shut it I'm going to rip up that parchment.

firewhisky4all: Why do you have to be so mean? Look at me I'm wounded! James, I need comfort!

howlingforchocolate: That's it, you are cut off.

_howlingforchocolate has signed out_

firewhisky4all: He can't make me sign off! Not when I'm here defending my dearest darlingest bestest –

_firewhisky4all has signed out_

throughthelookingglass: I thought he would never shut up.

stag-on-a-stick: That's Sirius for you.

throughthelookingglass: So you for sure did not claim that you never went out with Lily?

stag-on-a-stick: For sure.

throughthelookingglass: I'll have a talk with her and see what could have happened. If I find out that you are lying to me, Potter, I will shove your broom stick where the sun doesn't shine. You got me?

stag-on-a-stick: Understood.

_throughthelookingglass has signed out_

_stag-on-a-stick has signed out_

_gryf1nd0rb01 has signed out_

_

* * *

  
_

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed in_

_nastyshocker has signed in_

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Hello?

nastyshocker: Did it work?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I guess it did.

nastyshocker: Neville, right?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Yeah. Excellent!

nastyshocker: Let me get this straight, I can talk to anyone anywhere as long as they use this messenger thing?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Yes.

nastyshocker: And I don't have to pay owls to deliver a message which may or may not get to the receiver.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Yeah, do you like it?

nastyshocker: This is brilliant! I love it.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Oh, I forgot to tell you that you have to be careful because prefects monitor the messenger.

nastyshocker: What are the prefects going to do?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I don't know, but they said that they were monitoring the messenger and that anything we say can be used against us.

nastyshocker: How do they know who we are?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: You have to tell them.

nastyshocker: That's it? There's no enchantment that tells them who we are?

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I don't know.

nastyshocker: I'm just going to have to take my chances then.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: I don't want to take any chances. I cause enough trouble as it is.

nastyshocker: Neville, you cause barely any trouble, especially in comparison to the rest of us.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: You really think so?

nastyshocker: Definitely. There's the bell. I'll talk to you next class.

mimbulus-mimbletonia: Bye.

_nastyshocker has signed out_

_mimbulus-mimbletonia has signed out

* * *

_**AN2: **Blaise Zabini - BlaizE, Seamus Finnigan - nastyshocker (ie. Me da's a muggle, me mam's a witch, bit o' a nasty shocker when 'e found o't)


	19. What does he see in her!

**AN: **SURPRISE! I know you all probably never thought you would hear from me again, but here I am. Does anyone even remember what is going on in this fiction? I don't! Read, enjoy, review.

**Character list: **Sirius Black - firewhisky4all, James(Sr.) Potter - stag-on-a-stick, Remus Lupin - howlingforchocolate, Peter Pettigrew - gryf1nd0rb01, Harry Potter - scarredforlife, Ron Weasley - keeping-score, George Weasley – Gred, Fred Weasley –Forge, James(Jr.) Potter - bludgerwarning, Albus Severus Potter - next-great-headmaster, Lily(Jr.) Potter – lilyblossoms, Severus Snape – prince-of-potions, Avery – darkartist, Scorpius Malfoy – scorpionking, Teddy Lupin - teddybear, Hermione Granger – SPEW, Mulciber – greenblaze, Luna Lovegood – moonshine, Hugo Weasley – hunchback-of-hogwarts, Lily(Sr.) Evans – not-a-flower, Regulus Black – arcturus, Neville Longbottom – mimbulus-mimbletonia, Gilderoy Lockhart – peskypixies, Draco Malfoy – dragon-of-badfaith, Pansy Parkinson – dragontamer, Narcissa Black - out-of-the-stars, Hannah Abott - nunsense, Alice Prewett - throughthelookingglass, Blaise Zabini - BlaizE, Seamus Finnigan - nastyshocker

* * *

_Thank you for logging into the Enchanted Messenger. Remember this is a public spell and anyone can read your messages. Be weary of the information you provide on the page. _

_Message key:  
italics: the user is on away  
__**bold**__: the user is sending a private message  
_normal_: public message and can be read by anyone  
__underlined:__the user has sent a picture message  
__**bold and underlined:**__ the user has sent a voice message _

_Happy Messaging!

* * *

_

**January 18

* * *

**

_darkartist has signed in_

_prince-of-potions has signed in_

darkartist: I don't even know what to think anymore.

prince-of-potions: What is it?

darkartist: We still don't know Potter's username. Malfoy doesn't want us to ever speak to him again. Malfoy doesn't even care about Potter.

prince-of-potions: What did you do?

darkartist: Nothing I just told him that stag-on-a-stick was Potter and then people started arguing over it. I just don't understand.

prince-of-potions: We can get Potter on our own, but if I fall out of favour with the Dark Lord there will be hell to pay.

_keeping-score has signed in_

darkartist: No! We'll just have to show our allegiance to the Dark Lord in another way. We'll be in his favour for sure.

prince-of-potions: You're right. I think we should keep the Potter search to ourselves from now on.

darkartist: I still don't understand.

prince-of-potions: Leave it to me.

_prince-of-potions has signed out_

_darkartist has signed out_

_scarredforlife has signed in_

scarredforlife: Ron are you on here? These lessons are terrible. I don't understand most of them, and it's taking all of my free time to study them. I just want to go out and play some quidditch.

keeping-score: Uh, Harry. I think Snape was just on here again.

scarredforlife: What did he say?

keeping-score: He was talking to someone about aligning himself with you-know-who.

scarredforlife: I knew it! I knew that Snape was working for Voldemort! We have to show Dumbledore.

keeping-score: Don't say his name! Do I just take this to him? Harry how do I scroll up? Like the text faded away, how do I get it back?

scarredforlife: I don't know, is there an incantation? I know Dumbledore won't believe us if we don't show any proof. We have to catch him in the act.

keeping-score: How do we do that?

scarredforlife: I don't know. I'll need to think about this. Ah! I knew that he was evil. I knew it!

_peskypixies has signed in_

keeping-score: We'll find him, Harry. Don't worry about it.

peskypixies: Hello.

**scarredforlife (to keeping-score): Ron! I thought I said no names.**

**keeping-score (to scarredforlife): Sorry. Don't worry about it; I'm pretty sure that is Lockhart.**

peskypixies: Hi, is anyone there?

scarredforlife: Hello Professor, how are you?

peskypixies: I don't understand why people keep calling me professor.

keeping-score: Well it's because you taught us at Hogwarts for a year.

peskypixies: But I'm only 14 years old. Are you from another dimension?

**keepingscore (to scarredforlife): He's mad that one.**

scarredforlife: Oh, is that where you are?

peskypixies: Yeah. I was talking to my girlfriend and every time we tried to meet up we always missed each other. I thought that she hated me and never wanted to see me again, but then we found out that she's in another dimension.

keeping-score: Oh is that why you missed that girl? What was her name again?

peskypixies: Yeah. It's really sad. I wish that we could meet up. Her name is Lily.

scarredforlife: Lily ...

peskypixies: Yeah, she's in Gryffindor and she has red hair.

**scarredforlife (to keeping-score): Ron! I think Lockhart fancys my mum! What do I do?**

**keeping-score (to scarredforlife): AHAHAHAH!**

**scarredforlife (to keeping-score): That's not helping.**

keeping-score: Well, I'm sorry that you can't meet her.

peskypixies: Thank you.

keeping-score: You know, maybe you should write a book about your interdimentional adventures. You should call it "Magical Me and the Enchanted Messenger".

**scarredforlife (to keeping-score): RON!**

keeping-score: You'll sell millions!

peskypixies: Oh I don't know. I don't think people will read anything I write.

keeping-score: Oh don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure people will talk about you for years.

peskypixies: Oh wow! Years? That would be awesome. I'm going to start writing. Thank you!

_peskypixies has signed out_

scarredforlife: Why did you go and do that for?

keeping-score: Come on, he's a nutter!

scarredforlife: Alright, it was kind of funny, but still.

keeping-score: I'll be fine. It's not like I'm the one who started his bookwriting career.

scarredforlife: I'm tired of studying, can we go to the pitch?

keeping-score: I thought you'd never ask.

_scarredforlife has signed out_

_keeping-score has signed out

* * *

_

_ilovRON has signed in_

_half-of-the-prophecy has signed in_

iluvRON: Is it working?

iluvRON: OOOOH IT IS!

half-of-the-prophecy : Oh wow! This is awesome. How did you find this?

iluvRON: Hermione.

half-of-the-prophecy : I thought you didn't talk to her.

iluvRON: I don't. I saw her using it and she was saying my boyfriend's name under her breath so I JUST HAD TO USE IT!

half-of-the-prophecy : She's so obsessed with him. Doesn't she understand that Ron chose you.

iluvRON: I KNOW! It's so creepy! She's got her books to love, so leave me and Ron alone!

half-of-the-prophecy : Don't worry about her, Lav, she's got nothing on you. You're totally pretty and she's well ... you know.

iluvRON: Oh I know! And so does Ron. I want Ron to come on here. Like we never get to see each other anymore. He's always busy. Gosh!

half-of-the-prophecy : Don't worry about it. It's obviously nothing you did.

iluvRON: Obviously! It would still be nice to hang out again like a couple should!

half-of-the-prophecy : You know what, it's his loss. You are amazing and if he doesn't want to hang out with you all the time it's his fault. The boy is crazy.

iluvRON: He'll come back to me, I KNOW IT!

half-of-the-prophecy : Girl, you need a manicure right away. Sounds good?

iluvRON: OMM! That sounds amazing! I love you girl!

half-of-the-prophecy : Love you too! xxoo

_iluvRON has signed out_

_half-of-the-prophecy has signed out

* * *

_**AN2: **Lavender Brown - iluvRON, Parvati Patil - half-of-the-prophecy.


End file.
